TT: Season Seven
by ThSamurai
Summary: The Leader pt.2: With the Teen Titans trapped in the future and within Slade’s grasp, their only hope is to somehow make contact with their future selves. But will double the Titans be enough to overthrow the power of ‘The Leader’?
1. Episode Guide

I got smart this time and marked the season arc episodes with italics. The asterisks weren't supported by FF. Anyway I am glad to bring yet another "season" of Teen Titans fan style. I know it may seem a little soon after the last one but I just couldnt wait. Hope it's just as good if not better then the last. This new season is pretty much for everyone who enjoyed the last one. Thanks so much for reading it. You guys are true pals. Anyway for anyone who's just now joining the fun and craziness here's a short recap of what happened the last season. If you already know then don't bother reading this little paragraph...anyway;

The last season began with the accidental awakening of powerful superbeings called the Etens. They along with a similar group known as the Eese were higher beings who lived on a higher plane of existance. While the Eese alienated themselves from mortals entirely the Etens were completely different. They allowed themselves to become so deluded by their vast powers they believed themselves to be gods. After converting a number of alien speicies and many villians on earth the Etens set a great crusade against the Titans. The only one to ever be immune to the Etens manipulative powers was Starfire. Born to be a chyrsialis she was from birth naturally protected from thier ablility to influence others. Her chief confrontation came with the Eten's chosen represenative, Tomas. The Eese refused to help the Titans as it would violate their laws of non-interference. At the dawn of Ragnorok (Norse Armageddon) The Titans were joined by Titans East, every honorary Titan, the Doom Patrol, and a number of Tamaranian battle ships to fend off the Eten's massive armies. In the end the Etens were defeated as Starfire won over in her final struggle with Tomas. However the struggle took a toll her body and she was in danger of not surviving. Odin, presider of the Eese, offered her a chance to come to Valhalla to be healed so she could one day return to Titan tower.

Clear as mud?...good.

**Disclaimer:** As always we must face the fact that none of us here own the show nor probably ever will (the door's still open on that). But just like before we can pretend we do. Playing pretend is fun.

* * *

**Teen Titans**

**Season Seven**

**Season Summary:** Slade is on the move. He has begun searching for something which would grant him immeasurable power. It is up to Jump City's finest to decipher his intentions before Slade is able to become truly unstoppable.

_Italics_ Denotes an episode that has to do with the season arc

Episode Guide

Episode 14; "_The Fifth Titan_"

Episode 15; "Cloak and Dagger"

Episode 16; "_Exodus_"

Episode 17; "_There and Then Again_"

Episode 18; "Rules of Engagement"

Episode 19; "Malpractice"

Episode 20; "_Oblivion_"

(Season Break)

Episode 21; "Morpheus"

Episode 22; "The Titan Collection"

Episode 23; "_Titans Tribute_"

Episode 24; "Learning Curve"

Episode 25; "_The Leader pt.1_"

Episode 26; "_The Leader pt.2_"

**Episode 14; "_The Fifth Titan_"**

It has been months since Starfire left to be healed by the Eese. She said it was temporary, but why hasn't there been any word? The team is faced with the difficult decision as to whether or not to consider finding a replacement team member.

**Episode 15; "Cloak and Dagger"**

Cyborg discovers that the Tower's self destruct has been activated and locked out. To make matters even worse evidence suggests that it was set by a stray Eten. Can they concentrate on shutting it down if they're unsure of who to trust?

**Episode 16; "_Exodus_"**

Will Starfire ever return? The question has haunted the Titans since the day they defeated the Etens. On the day that Starfire suddenly appears in physical form will she be the same?

**Episode 17; "_There and Then Again_"**

Ever since Starfire saved them from Slade Robin has searched and searched for the meaning of what she said. When Starfire begins having dreams of her time among the Eese the Titans discover something truly amazing.

**Episode 18; "Rules of Engagement"**

Raven is charged with training Melvin, Teether, and Timmy so they may be placed on a team some day. In the midst of their training however a real crisis occurs at Titans Tower, leaving only Raven and the children to save the day.

**Episode 19; "Malpractice"**

Cyborg installs a new computerized doctor into the infirmary's database.OneTitanis suspicious but the others callit paranoiauntil something goes wrong and 'the doctor' begins taking control of the tower.

**Episode 20; "_Oblivion_"**

What isSlade looking for? And where is it? The answer is sealed away somewhere in Starfire's mind and there's seems to be no way for him to find it. How about releasing Neo Raven?

_(Season Break)_

**Episode 21; "Morpheus"**

Acting on a very boring day, the Titans perfect Control Freak's game glasses to keep them from becoming addictive. The new game can also make them believe they're the characters inside the game world. Need anything more be said?

**Episode 22; "The Titan Collection"**

The Titans respond to a break in at the museum only to find that it's all a trap. The routine call soon becomes a game of cat and mouse when Mad Mod separates them in five different areas.

**Episode 23; "_Titans Tribute_"**

A news team is sent to Titans Tower to chronicle the enormous achievements and accomplishments of the city's heroes. The Titans soon find the presence of the press to be irritating as their normal activities are hindered by their guests

**Episode 24; "Learning Curve"**

While exploring a strange laboratory Cyborg and Raven are knocked unconscious. After bringing them back to the tower the others are shocked to find out that their friends now carry the minds of two children.

**Episode 25; "_The Leader pt.1_"**

The Titans must follow Slade into the future, where they discover that he has somehow taken over the world. Unable to shake the oppressed people out of apathy the Titans are left to fend for themselves.

**Episode 26; "_The Leader pt.2_"**

With the Teen Titans trapped in the future and within Slade's grasp, their only hope is to somehow make contact with their future selves. But will double the Titans be enough to overthrow the power of 'The Leader'?

* * *

Well? What do you think? Anything you think I should change or expand on? It'd be helpful if I knew now before I posted the first episode. Speak now or forever keep your mouth shut. lol. XD 


	2. The Fifth Titan

Alright! So begins the first episode of our season seven. Of course we wouldn't have to do this is our show was still on the air GRRRRRRRRRRRRR:All stare at me, with two approaching with the jacket and a syringe: Right right it's just a show. Just one of the best damn shows ever to come on God's green earth!

Well now that I'm done being insane, thanks guys for reviewing;** Teen Freak, PuppiesRuleMySchool, Samanthe2121, The Seed of Chucky, Guardian of Azarath, Lyoko's Princess, Realfanfitcs, TTHPFan, Linzheart92, Crazy Girl Person.**

* * *

The Fifth Titan

Robin sat alone at his desk. He spent a lot of time in his room these past few months. After a few days without Starfire, things returned to normal as much as they could or as normal as things got around Titans Tower. It was clear and obvious to everyone though, without her the Tower was never even close to as bright as what it once was. Three months passed. Three months without word nor sign of her return or progress. Thus Robin coped with her absence by keeping himself busy in his room about eighty-percent of the day. He sat there even now working tirelessly over the latest in a string of crime reports.

"Check, one Puppet King de-magicked again…" He spoke silently to himself. He closed the file, set it aside, and retrieved a new one. He opened it and nearly rolled his eyes. "Dr. Light, yeah what else is new?" He tossed the file aside insensibly. "Next up iiiisssss…Cinderblock and Overload both attack subway in New York. Well that's ambitious for a brick and a spark plug." His hand reached for another folder.

BEEP BEEP…

The boy wonder retrieved his comm. link and saw Cyborg's face appear on it. "Hey man, alarms were just tripped in the center for antiquities." Robin nodded in response.

"Roger that, meet you down by the car." He switched off the lamp above his desk and took his leave. Just as he left his room and began walking down the hall he heard Raven call his name.

"Robin!"

"Hey Raven, Cyborg just called."

"Yeah I know I just got the message, listen I wanted to talk to you about something." Robin sent her a sideways glance.

"About what? Because this is kind of a bad time."

"It's about Starfire…" Robin slowed his pace somewhat but resumed after a second thought.

"Okay, what about her?" As she walked along side him she frowned in perplexity.

"It's just that over the past few weeks you've been acting a bit strange." He sighed.

"Like how? All I've been doing is working, hero-saving-the-city-stuff, then more work, I brush my teeth, go to bed, and then I get up and repeat. "

"Exactly," said Raven with a slight arc in her voice. "What I can't seem to understand is why you are being more active with the rest of us, why you are spending all your free time trying to find some lead on Starfire."

"She's living on an alternate plain of existence, I doubt I'll be able to Google any info on that. Besides Raven you're supposed to have been inside my mind once before, you tell me what's wrong." They rounded a corner.

"I can't because you won't let me in, you won't let anybody in. I'm sorry but it's like you don't even care anymore." This time Robin did stop. Raven remained behind him eyeing him worryingly. He kept his back to her then turned and walked up to her.

"There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about Starfire and if she's okay or if she's ever going to come back. Raven, I think you do know me a little better than I do myself. I do care about her, very much." He continued on his way. She crossed her arms.

"Could you at least show it?" He threw up his arms and swiftly faced her.

"What do you want me to say Raven! She's gone, there's nothing I can do about it right now. Come on, we have to work to do." Raven hung her head then followed him, regretting ever having brought subject up.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

When the Titans finally arrived on the scene the Jump City police were surrounded the building from every angle. They walked up to the officer in charge where upon he acknowledged them with a nod.

"What's the situation?" Inquired Robin.

"Security guard inside tripped the silent alarms about forty-three minuets ago, heat sensors show the intruders are still inside but we can't move in until we've got an accurate assessment of how many there are and if they've taken hostages."

"Mind if we have a look see?" asked Cyborg.

"Be my guest," said the officer stepping aside. He needn't have bothered however, for Raven soon enveloped them in her aura and they sank beneath the ground. Held in a stasis-like form for about five minuets the Titans were brought back up above the floor of the basement. They quickly moved behind various objects for cover. Robin motioned for Beast Boy to move forward. He sent back a solute and took point as a small mouse. His soft squeaks could barely be heard and if so would be dismissed just as quickly. He scouted ahead them, signaling ever so often that the coast was clear. They made it up the first three floors without any trouble. Upon reaching the fourth floor they saw a number of security guards tied and gagged. Robin turned back around to his friends. They came closer together in a huddle.

"Raven, get back to the sergeant, tell him there are about six hostages and that they may need medical assistance." Raven nodded and retreated back down stairs. "Cyborg, Beast Boy; follow my lead carefully. It's a little to quite for my comfort."

"Dude," said Beast Boy pointing over Robin's shoulder. "Check out who's guarding those hostages." Robin looked past Beast Boy's finger and saw four Slade drones standing around the restrained guards. Robin's lips pursed together.

"Slade…"

"We gotta move fast Rob," said Cyborg. "No telling what Slade's gonna do to those guys once he's finished here."

"Right, Cyborg you take the left I'll go right Beast Boy you've got the ceiling." Just short of saying the word 'break' they moved off in their respective directions. Beast Boy morphed into a spider and made his wall up the wall and above the floor below. Robin slowly reached for staff as he Indian walked along the wall, taking careful heed of his steps. He looked over at Cyborg who took out his cannon and nodded in readiness. Robin held a bird-a-rang tightly in his hands.

"TITANS GO!" Robin and Cyborg both launched their attacks while Beast Boy as a ferocious dinosaur brought up the rear. Their attacks impacted a buzzing and garbled image however. Robin frowned as the security guards and the drones around them was nothing more than a holographic projection. "It's a trap." They heard clapping. They followed the echoing sounds above them and saw Slade on a balcony.

"Excellent time Robin, you had me worried for a moment. Another few seconds and those hostages might've been in trouble."

"The place is surrounded Slade!" Shouted Robin. "You're not going anywhere." While they kept their gaze with Slade Raven joined them from the beneath the floor. Slade's only visible eye moved about each of them and narrowed.

"Hmm, my calculations may be off but it looks like you're one Titan short." They all clenched their fists and glared up at him. "She isn't sick today is she?"

"That's none of business," said Robin hoarsely. "Now do us all a favor and come quietly."

"Oh all right Robin," said Slade walking down the spiraling staircase with his hands up. "You've got me, I give up I surrender." He reached the bottom of the stairs with his hands still raised. "After all the odds are certainly against me." They kept their guard up. "So allow me to even them up a little." They then noticed that in his palms were little disks. Before any of them could act a blinding light shown from each one. The stars faded from Robin's vision just in time for him to see a foot connect with his chest. Cyborg, next to recover, moved to help his leader but was blocked by a number of drones dropping down around him. Raven and Beast Boy found themselves in a similar situation. Robin back flipped several times to avoid the next set of punches sent by Slade. Beast Boy skipped and rolled about avoiding a barrage of laser blasts. Cyborg glanced upward to see a new group of drones descending the stairs. With gritted teeth he aimed his cannon upwards and fired a powerful shot. The wood splintered and blew apart sending the drones crashing down to the floor.

"Ground floor," he said with a smirk. Raven grabbed three more the feet and thrashed them against one another. One drone caught her off guard however and zapped her in the back. She let out a painful grunt that didn't go unnoticed by Beast Boy.

"Hang on Raven!" A small mine was thrown out in his path and his running feet stepped over it. The changeling we sent flying in the complete opposite of where Raven was. Cyborg opted to aid his fallen companions but felt something attach to his back. The drone leapt over him leaving behind an EMP emitter. His primary functions temporarily disabled Cyborg fell hard on his back.

"Hey come on, that's not fair!" Meanwhile Robin and Slade battle still. Robin swung his staff about until Slade caught it under his arm and pulled the boy wonder closer.

"What ever it is I'm going to stop you!"

"Well you're certainly off to a good start Robin." He hit Robin hard in the side then took a tight hold of his cape and threw him aside. When the pain dulled down to only throbbing Robin hoisted himself up and saw Slade was gone. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy limply joined him all with defeated looks.

* * *

LATER AT THE TOWER……………

"OUCH! Think you could not dose me with that stuff?" Whined Beast Boy as Raven attempted to apply some hydrogen peroxide to his last wound.

"It only stings for a second Beast Boy, that blast in my back has inhibited my healing powers for the time being so…" she dipped a cloth in the foaming liquid. "…It's back to the dark ages." He groaned once more though allowed her to continue. Robin walked into the common room after wrapping a bandage around his chest, a foot print almost visible where Slade kicked him.

"You guys okay?"

"Define okay," grunted Beast Boy. Cyborg took his finger torch away from a damaged section on this arm.

"I'll be fine."

"Dido," said Raven. Beast Boy let out along breath with a hand over his head.

"I don't mean to be the Jonny Rain Cloud of this bunch but we just royally got our butts kicked. That's only happened to a us a few times back in the day."

"What did I tell you about whining Beast Boy," scolded Raven.

"No he's right," said Robin. "It's a proven fact guys; for some reason we don't function as well if we're missing someone. Things just don't flow right or we're out of sync I don't know but we get messed up." Cyborg closed up his arm paneling.

"Yeah usually I don't get outdone by a toy robot but weird things happen every day I suppose." Robin sat against the couch pensively. Raven had finished tending to Beast Boy and stared at Robin as he thought.

"So….what are we going to do?" He hated to go this way or even admit that they needed to, but it was simply the way things were.

"Put the word out; we need a fifth Titan." He looked around at each of them then departed for his room. The others looked about solemnly then set to preparing a formal announcement.

* * *

ELSEWHERE…………..

Slade sat before a gigantic wall covered with screens of varying size. He watched, almost wishing he had a bowl of popcorn, the series of events leading up to the here and now. He watched their aerial battle with the Gordanians and then their last stand on the ice. It was anyone's guess as to how Slade always managed to obtain clear footage of the Titan's exploits but he had it nonetheless. He leant back with hand folded together.

"You've certainly been busy Robin," murmured Slade. "But you're not battling 'gods' anymore. Once again you and I are going to have to deal with each other, and I for one am looking forward to it." Slade's butler, Wintergreen, approached the side of his throne-like chair. "Did we find it?"

"No sir, the item you requested eludes us still." Slade felt an urge to pound the armrest but kept his enraged emotions at bay…for the moment.

"This is becoming annoying, how many targets are left?"

"Two sir."

"Very well, we will search again shortly. For now I say we just enjoy a little TV." Wintergreen left Slade alone to view his enemies in private. 'Soon Robin….very soon.'

* * *

TITANS TOWER……………

Cyborg knocked on Robin's door while he still slaved over the large pile of work on his desk.

"Come in," he called back. Cyborg entered carrying a clipboard.

"We got the word going."  
"And," said Robin not looking away from his duties. Cyborg came and sat down next to the desk.

"And we've gotten a few responses. Some honorary Titans who mostly go it alone are interested and some people I've never even heard of."

"Well its not quite the response I was hoping for but at least a few people are taking interest." Cyborg silently while hanging his head somewhat. Robin glanced to his side and paused. "I don't wanna do this either Cyborg."

"I didn't think you did," replied Cyborg reassuring. "You're only doing what needs to be done." Robin nodded. His mind was taken back to the moment when he and Starfire were standing together on the shore watching their enemy from a far.

"I don't want to do it Cyborg." He looked up at him. "I don't want to replace her; I told her a long time ago no one could ever take her place."

"No one's replacing her Rob, just filling in until she comes back."

"What if she never comes back?" Cyborg honestly felt at a loss to the question. "What if she's gone for good?" The half machine teen visually scanned his friend.

"I know what you're thinking." Robin turned his head toward him. "You had nothing to do with it."

"We knew they were after her, that they could snatch her up any time they wanted. I let my guard down and Starfire paid for it. No matter what I do or think I can't ever make it feel right."

"It wasn't right none of it was right," cut in Cyborg. "But it also wasn't your fault." Robin rubbed his forehead. Cyborg stood up and gave him a slap off the back. "Come on, we've got interviews to do." He walked out leaving Robin looking after him with a befuddled gawk.

"What?"

--------

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all sat on the couch with a list of possible applicants in front of them. They could hear some scattered voices in behind the door leading into the hallway. Robin picked up the folder looking over the names.

"There's only a couple of names on this list so why do I hear like fifty people out there?"

"Hello, 'Join the Teen Titans'," said Raven with an obvious tone. "Who wouldn't be here?" Robin and Cyborg groaned as they knew what was coming. Beast Boy however was the only one to put that notion into speech.

"Well we're just going to have to see all of them. After all we can't ignore someone just because they might not have superpowers."

"How many are you planning on asking out?" asked Raven plainly.

"As many who will say yes," Beast Boy answered plainly. "I have a quota to fill." Raven rolled her eyes while keeping the tiny tinge of jealousy to herself. Knowing the list was now useless Robin closed it and let fall back to the table.

"Alright, who's on first?"

#1 

"So, you don't have any powers per-say. So in your honest opinion why do you think you would make a capable component to the team?" asked Robin formally. A large gum bubble popped from the applicant's mouth.

"I think I would like make a good Teen Titan because first I'm like fifteen," she added a high pitched giggle. "And I'm like really good at spotting things like buy-one-get-one-half off, I really like green animals, and I don't mind running into like burning buildings and stuff." Raven could barely contain herself. "The guy at the pizza place gives me like all these flirty glances so I can getpizza half priced. The last guy to get into a fight with me was 'whatever' and I was like 'whatever' and I so won that fight." She finally stopped talking after a full thirty seconds of nonstop high-pitched speaking. They all sat staring at her with their mouths parted slightly. Cyborg nudged Robin in the side breaking his stupor.

"Uh!...umm….th-thank-you, we'll give you a call if-if we need anyone with you're…er..talents." The clueless teen squealed and began handing them each a small plastic bag.

"Like thank-you so much! Here, it's my favorite flavor of Bubblicious." She trotted out of the room. Raven held her bag while looking straight ahead.

"This city has absolutely nothing to fear." Beast Boy ducked his head down broking out into sputtering fits of giggles.

#2

"You left the hive," said Robin. "Okay you're not the first to think about doing that so can you tell us why?"

"SIR I was tired of taking stupid orders and gett'n beat up all the time SIR!" Robin winced slightly at the 'sir' but kept it at bay for the moment. Cyborg, who was less eager, gave the applicant a suspicious look.

"Is this some kind of infiltration plan?"

"SIR no SIR!" Raven gave Cyborg shrug and Beast Boy came up with a question he deemed essential to a new teammate.

"In your opinion what is worse; robbing a bank or eating five hotdogs at once?" He earned a soft kick from Raven. Beast Boy signaled to disregard the question.

"If you became a Teen Titan and were faced with the fact that it's harder to be good than evil, which would you choose?" asked Robin.

"SIR I believe it would depend on what I ate for breakfast SIR!"

"What's five times eight?"

"SIR those are two completely different numbers SIR!"

"Stop calling me 'sir'."

"SIR yes SIR!" Robin plopped his head back against the couch.

"Next…"

#3

"I have dealt with a number of threats to civilian lives both foreign and domestic. I have a well versed background in elite SWAT tactics, hostage negotiation, as well as fiver years of bombsquad training." Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other. The changeling then leant forward.

"How long has it been since you've gone out on a date?" He looked genuinely confused.

"E-Excuse me?"

#4

Jericho silently but confidently displayed his superior skills at being able to juggle a variety of items high into the air. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy each held up piece of paper bearing a 9.0.

#5

"I don't mind saying we're actually very relieved to see you," said Robin with the others nodding in agreement. Wonder Girl gave them a smile. Robin opened the folder again. "So uhh, it says here you were actually created…"

"Not me **me** really, but my original form was created by an Amazon sorceress named Magala. Then that girl was kidnapped and by Dark Angel who dispersed her spiritual consciousness over the multiverse to live multiple lives that ended in tragedy." Robin moved his eyes about.

"Oookay, can you tell us something about you?"

"Sure; they call me Donna Troy. I was rescued by Diana, that is Wonder Woman, brought to Themyscira and trained in the ways of-"

"No I meant somehting personal about you."

"Personal?"

"Yeah you know something that makes you…you." Wonder Girl looked about a bit strangley.

"I like hotpockets." Robin stared at her for a second then began nodding.

"Hotpockets huh? Okay thanks-thanks very much."

45#'s later…..

Killowat just finished giving his credentials, whatever those were, and was excused by Robin. He waited until the door shut behind the electrified teen then slapped the folder down on the table.

"Starfire we be lost without thee."

"It's not all that bad," said Raven patting him on the back. "Just…one inch shy of completely hopeless." Robin looked up from his hands.

"Thanks Raven, I-I really feel a lot better." He sighed and walked around the half circle couch. "Send them all home; tell them thanks but no thanks. I think we're just going to have to learn to make do with just the four of us."

"That'll take some getting used to," said Beast Boy.

"I know," said the boy wonder sadly. Their moment of depression was cut short by the sound of their tower alerting them to a disturbance. Raven seated herself at one of the terminals below the screen. After zeroing in on the location she displayed it on the window screen.

"Its Slade and he's storming the Museum of Ancient Ruins." Utterly confused Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy joined Raven below the screen.

"Why this sudden interest in history?" asked Robin. "Slade goes after the latest and greatest not the old and outdated." He drew closer to the screen and stared at the pulsing dot on the map. "What are you looking for?" Raven glanced down at the smaller screen she was originally sitting at.

"The report's five minuets old meaning he's probably well on his way inside."

"Then let's get going."

* * *

THE DOCKS…………

A solitary figure stood on a peer looking out at Titans Tower. She had blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes anyone ever saw. Recently her mind flashed images, what appeared to be memories of living in Titans Tower. She held the ad about the opening in the team to the moonlight so she could read it over again. It was a simple description; _We are in need of a fifth Titan. Formidable superpowers are not a must (though they help a lot), must be willing to face terror, danger, and possibly a horrible end. Apply at Titans Tower._

The girl gripped the ad tightly. She didn't understand why she was so drawn to the idea. She only met one of them once, didn't she? It was the changeling Beast Boy. He insisted that she used to be part of the team and positively begged her to come back. With a trouble sigh she let the ad fall into the water and walked back home.

* * *

BACK WITH THE TITANS………….

Two guards stood stationary at the museum entrance. Slade didn't go to the trouble of preparing another ambush as he figured the Titans would surely smarten up and he simply didn't want to be bothered. The air was silent with absolutely no disturbances. A tight cord suddenly fell, wrapped around one of the drone's necks, and pulled him up out of sight. The other looked to see his partner was missing but before he could alert his master to the intrusion he was consumed by dark energy. The drone broke apart with a snap. Robin climbed down the wall, while Beast Boy glided down as bird, and Raven brought Cyborg to the ground with her.

--------

Inside Slade followed by four drones approached a heavy vault. He stepped aside and stood with his arms crossed. The drones set up a particle beam built to his specifications about ten feet from the heavy door. A yellow beam then shot out and fired a steady stream which they began to trace around the vault's circular edge. Slade silently watched the procedure eagerly waiting to see if he finally cornered his quarry.

"Why don't you just buy a ticket like everyone else!" Slade turned to see the four heroes standing at the ready.

"Robin I'm beginning to think I only commit crimes to hear those incredible lines of yours."

"Spill it, why the sudden history fetish?"

"After all this time if you can't figure it out you don't deserve to wear that mask. And frankly Robin I haven't the time to deal with your tiny interruptions." On cue the pace behind the Titans was illuminated showing a small army of drones. They raised their small blasters at the four Titans. "Now just stay back and enjoy the show." Slade turned back to the vault door which was just about ready to fall off. Robin slowly reached for a handful of explosives while keeping a close eye on his nemesis. He caught the eye of each one of his comrades and received a nod from each one. Without even warning Robin Cyborg spun around letting loose a barrage of shoulder rockets. Beast Boy became an elephant charging forward with tremendous speed. Raven followed his lead wiping away anything left in Beast Boy's wake. Robin glanced back at them then prepared to round on Slade. The masked villain was ready for him however, for just as the vault door fell the boy wonder took a laser shot in the gut. He fell to ground wincing and gripping his wound. Slade threw the blaster aside and lent on the particle beam.

"I've always wondered how someone like you would go out Robin." He turned the beam emitter around and pointed down at Robin. "Ironically it's not going to be with a bang but a great bit hole. Goodbye Robin." Unable to move Robin could only look away. The beam charged up and after a few seconds released its powerful shot. He braced himself for the unceasing pain…..but never felt any. He peeked an eye open and saw a soft glow reflecting off the floor. He turned his gaze back toward the beam and his mouth hit the floor. Standing above him with her back taking the full force of the beam was Starfire. Slade backed away slightly as the beam's power levels were far beyond maximum. Robin could only gawk stupidly at the sight before him. Starfire, in thin robes of Eese design, only look mildly uncomfortable shielding him from the powerful blast.

"S-St-Starfire?" In the blink of an eye she transformed into a whiff of light scooping up Robin as she went. Slade's eye narrowed but he returned his attention back to his prize. Robin was set against a large crate where upon Starfire laid her hands down on his stomach. He arched his head back with a painful gasp as Starfire healed his wound. He tried to sit up but she pushed him back against the wooden box.

"Lie still," she whispered. His eyes drooped from exhaustion, and surely he was either hallucinating from Slade's last attack or he was dead and he'd gone to Heaven. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy came running around the corner.

"Robin we saw you hit the ground on are you alri-" They each stopped dead and bumped into each other one at a time. They stared down at Starfire as though they'd seen a ghost. Starfire closed her eyes like she was viewing something else behind her eyelids. She stood up and turned to the pale Titan.

"Raven, Robin is need of your assistance." She gaped at her wide eyed then nodded quickly.

"Uh-yeah, sure." She dropped down to finish Starfire's job. The Eese-Tamaranian then pulled Cyborg and Beast Boy closer to Raven and Robin.

"Do not leave them for any reason."

"You don't need to tell us twice," breathed Cyborg. She nodded and disappeared before their eyes. Back at the vault Slade stood inside and before a glass enclosed pedestal. On the ivory platform sat a tattered scroll torn and worn all over. He eyed the glass amusingly then with a swipe of his hand shattered it. He and two of his drones stepped out of the vault then stopped dead at the sight of Starfire standing in their path. The two drones stepped in front of Slade and opened fire. Starfire merely began walking forward as the futile shots impacted an impenetrable shield. They bounced off like raindrops off a window not deterring her in the slightest. She reached the drones and with a single thought reduced them to dust. A silence passed between her and Slade.

"We meet again," said the villain.

"Indeed," replied Starfire.

"Now what…Eese?"

"I know what it is you seek, and I will not allow you to have it." If she could see his face she would see him smiling broadly.

"You're hollow threats don't scare me, the others would stop you before you could act."

"I have 'acted' thus far," argued Starfire. "I believe they realize the consequences of your victory."

"Then stop me, if you can." Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy peered over the crates intently watching the scene unfold. Starfire gulped in hesitation, she had no way of knowing how the others would react to her actions. Deciding that she knew the greater good Starfire unleashed her wrath upon Slade. Unfortunately instead of wiping him from existence her powers merely veered around him and dissipated in the air behind the villain. Still keeping her powers in motion Starfire sent a pleading look upwards.

"No! Let me go, please! SsssSTOP!" She closed her eyes and was whisked away from their presence. Robin gripped the crate hard. Slade let out a short chuckle.

"Well that was easy." He tossed a round ball on the floor and room was immediately filled with a suffocating cloud. Coughing somewhat the four of them made their way out into the clean air. Still sputtering out short breaths Robin stared back at the museum.

"Starfire…"

* * *

TITANS TOWER…………..

Robin stared out the large window while his friends paced about behind him. "My theory; he's after some old powerful item like the fountain of youth or something," suggested Cyborg.

"Doesn't really sound like Slade's M.O. though," disagreed Robin. "If it's an ancient artifact he's after it probably has great destructive power. That's just the way Slade is."

"Well even something that's inherently designed for something good can be used for a bad purpose," said Raven. "In any case Starfire seems to know what it is. Maybe all we need to do is wait for her to show up and tell us all about it."

"I don't know Raven, what I saw back there didn't look promising," said Robin grimly. "Her body is either not done healing or the Eese are purposely holding her back." Beast Boy rested his head against the back of the couch.

"There's one explanation we might consider," said Raven. "Starfire might've chosen to remain an Eese for this long."

"Why?" asked Beast Boy. "Doesn't she miss us or even me?" Raven sent him a sideways glance.

"I'm sure she misses us very much but she might have actually decided to stay that way."

"I don't know Raven," said Robin.

"No think about it; in her non-corporeal form Starfire could move about with impunity. She might have been using her powers to spy on Slade and then at the right moment take him down."

"Looks like her plan hit a snag then," said Beast Boy. "Even Slade warned her the other Eese wouldn't let her interfere."

"I know, but I really think that's the case and though they stopped her from stopping Slade I don't think they would harm or severely punish her. All we can do is wait, hope, and leave the rest to the Eese."

"Yes, because they've been so helpful in the past," said Robin sarcastically. Raven dropped her gaze sadly. Cyborg locked down the tower as they decided the best thing to do now was to just go to bed.

--------

The doors to Robin's room slid shut behind him. He threw his cape and steel toe shoes in the closet. His mind was far beyond full of thoughts, troubles, and worries. First he thought about Starfire. Then he had to worry about the new threat Slade posed. Then he thought about Starfire. His mind then raced over the fact that they were still one Titan short. He then thought about Starfire again. He leant against the counter after spitting his toothpaste into the sink.

"Well at least we know you're out there somewhere. I just hope your doing okay Star." He stuck his toothbrush in its holder. He opened up the covers on his bed and fell down on it, not bothering to pull the covers back over him even though the air around him was cold. He slept for an hour or so but a sore muscle soon brought him back out of slumber. When he awoke to get some pain reliever he barely took notice that his comforter had somehow been pulled over his person.

**The End**

* * *

How's that for a first episode. I think it went pretty good. The interviews I had a ton of fun with. This episode actually took me two more hours to write than usual because I kept going back to read them. Quit procrastinating! 


	3. Cloak and Dagger

Hey guys, as far as this episode goes I'm more looking forward to hearing what you guys think of the ending scene. I've just been waiting for so long to get this 'new' character out. Enjoy!

And thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers; **Samanthe2121, 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe..., Teen Freek, Guardian of Azarath, The Seed of Chucky, Linzheart92, TTHPFan, Rose Red2.0, Crazy Girl Person, Lyoko's Princess**

* * *

Cloak and Dagger

Beast Boy scooped up the red liquid with the plastic ladle and gracefully poured it into an awaiting cup. With a proud grin he set the ladle back in the large bowl and held the cup up for Raven to see.

"See Raven, that is how you pour the perfect serving of punch." She looked between him and glass.

"I feel so humbled by your knowledge and wisdom." He shrugged still keeping his smug look.

"Yeah well you know, when you show me a better of way of doing it I just might say the same." Raven arched a brow, intrigued by this offer. Beast Boy's face then morphed into one of gawk as a bubble of black energy rose up from the punch bowl. It carried with it just enough of the beverage to fill Raven's cup at perfect dept. He watched her bring to her mouth and slurped it rather loudly. She then lowered it and gave him an equally self-satisfied beam. "You cheated." Raven allowed a tiny chuckle to escape her at the moment Robin swiftly walked into the common room.

"They're getting kinda bored down there guys. Wildebeest and Gnnark are getting into a staring contest and I think it could get ugly."

"You can't rush art," came Cyborg's voice from over by the kitchen. "…Especially culinary art." Robin walked up to him with a smile of disbelief.

"Cyborg you're grilling steaks, ribs, and hot dogs." Cyborg gave him a bit of an impertinent look and lifted the top of another cook station to reveal an item Robin missed. "Oh! And cheese burgers, sorry I just sorta missed it." Cyborg nodded with superiority. "You don't think this is too much food or anything?"

"Rob, Rob, Rob, need I remind you some of us could eat one side of brontosaurs meat if we wanted?"

"Never mind." Robin left Cyborg to do his cooking and chose instead to look down at their guests from the main window. "This really was a good idea guys."

"Thank you," said Beast Boy as he and Cyborg slapped each others hands. "I do have the occasional Einstein moment."

"**O**ccasional," said Raven gathering the punch bowl and cups with her powers. Robin smiled at his friends then returned his view outside. He vaguely heard Cyborg asking for drink requests as some were bound to not want punch. He then picked his name out of the air.

"Robin what'll you have?"

"Mustard," he muttered.

"Say what?"

"Uh-Coke, I'll have coke..thanks." Cyborg nodded taking down the order. He let out a breath of relief that Cyborg or Beast Boy didn't manage to hear him the first time.

"Robin." He turned to see Raven standing beside him with the punch bowl and cups still levitating behind her. He gave her a curious look as though the situation was completely innocent. "Today you're just gonna forget about it, the more you think about her the longer its going to take." He shrugged shaking his head.

"I don't know what you mean Raven."

"Whatever, but just to let you know…" She drew closer to him and whispered. "If you don't even try to pretend to relax today, I'm going to get inside your head and find a way to make you." She pulled away and Robin leant back with an amused but also fearful look.

"You'd do that?"

"Oh yeah," she replied with a smirk. With that she descended down through the floor, obviously just for show. His small smile followed her all the way to the point where he couldn't see her any more.

"Yo Rob." Robin turned at Cyborg's call. He wheeled a gurney which he'd turned into a makeshift trolley complete with all forms of grill and barbeque paraphernalia. "Food's done."

--------

Outside the grounds around the tower were alight with a festive nature. Even Raven agreed now was a good time to both celebrate the end of their once all powerful foes and the hope of seeing their teammate again someday. They had double timed their patrols of the city last week just to make sure there were no disturbances for this day. Robin talked with Speedy and Hot Spot while Raven conversed with Kole, Wonder Girl, and Argent. Cyborg reached for his glass as he was talking with Bumble Bee but noticed it was gone.

"Darn it, I'll be right back." He was but ten feet from the punch table when he saw all the cups were gone and/or used. Now just a little frustrated Cyborg made his way back up to the common room to get more. He found another unopened pack and gathered them up while whistling a perky tune. He passed by a terminal just below the main window and his tune died down. A section on the screen was alight and pulsing. He set the cups down, accessed it on the large screen and saw power levels were beginning to rise.

"What the…" He leaned down to pressed a few keys on the board and a pulsing red display of the tower was displayed. Beside it was what could not be anything other than a countdown. Cyborg's mouth fell open as he recognized it immediately. "Oh no."

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

Cyborg gaped up at the screen flabbergasted. "Who the-why is this on? Computer; deactivate tower self-destruct voice code 'Cyborg-Alpha2-0'."

"Unable to comply, self-destruct abort has been deactivated." The computer voice replied flatly. Cyborg ran his hands over his head frantically.

"Oh man this bad, bad bad bad bad."

"Cyborg what're you doing up here?" asked Robin coming into the common room. "They're waiting for you to start with that huge desert thing you made. Cyborg grabbed Robin by the shoulder and pulled up next to him. "What's the matter with you?"

"We've got a problem." Robin took one look at the screen and his face matched Cyborg's.

"Shut it off."

"I tried it's not accepting my commands." Robin growled slightly and gave the computer same command Cyborg did. As Cyborg expected the computer reopened to Robin in the exact same manor.

"Okay, we do have a problem." Impatience seemed to be setting in among the others as Beast Boy was levitated through the floor along with Raven. The changeling bore a Hawaiian type getup.

"What is keeping you guys?" he asked peering over his sunglasses. The two boys merely pointed up at the screen. Raven and Beast Boy's mouth hit the floor.

"Well, turn it o-"

"WE ALREADY TRIED!" They shouted in unison.

"The only way to shut this thing down is to do it manually. There should be an access point somewhere in the tower."

"Great, where is it?" asked Beast Boy. Cyborg looked around hesitantly. He mouthed wordlessly and Raven was the first to catch on.

"You do know where it is don't you?"

"You guys gotta remember it's been a long time since I've had to polish the doorknobs and fix leaky pipes, so my memory might be just a little hazy."

"He doesn't know," said Beast Boy falling to the couch. "We're doomed, we're all gonna get blown up."

"Now Just! Calm down everyone," said Robin. "I've got a feeling about what might be going on here but we can't let anyone leave. Cyborg how much time to do we have?" He glanced at the screen and back at Robin.

"About three and a half hours."

"Raven Beast Boy, get everyone up here." They left and Robin thought with an index finger below his chin.

"Robin, what're you thinking?" Robin nodded to himself then looked up at Cyborg.

"We might have an intruder."

--------

Within a few minuets the whole of their guests were brought up to the common room. The situation was explained to them and, understandably, they grew quite nervous. Mas and Menos speed talked about who knows what while Jinx argued the reasoning for keeping them there if it was going to explode. Robin brought Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy into a huddle out of earshot of the others.

"Okay guys listen up; we all know there's only one reason why that self-destruct is on. Someone sabotaged our systems and I'm sorry to say the culprit might still be here."

"You're seriously saying one of them did it?" asked Beast Boy pointing behind him with his thumb at the other Titans. "Why would they do that?"

"Because 'they' isn't who they appear to be," said Robin. "Can we be completely one hundred percent sure all the Etens were sealed up again?" They bobbed their head about unsurely. "Because I doubt anyone besides that could do this."

"I'm gonna have to go with Rob on this one," said Cyborg. "I spent months perfecting the tower security, especially the mainframe firewall. I was up burning the midnight oil designing that thing so the best hackers in the universe couldn't touch it."

"Is it possible though?" asked Raven.

"First they'd have to break down firewall by going through any number of backdoors in the many secondary systems, and some of those would just take you around in an infinite loop until I could zero in on the hacker and track him/her down."

"So we have a stray Eten on our hands," said Beast Boy. "Only Star was able to do real damage to those guys."

"I know," said Robin impatiently. He looked up at the large screen again. "We're precious time." He left the huddle and stood before the murmuring crowd. They hushed as soon as it was clear he was going to speak. "Alright here's the deal; one of us is an Eten." There were sporadic gasps of disbelief. "He probably came back looking for revenge and left the one he copied tied up in some broom closet…I don't know, the point is he could be any one of us."

"And what if you're the one?" asked Aqualad. All eyes turned back to Robin, fearing the core leader was actually the enemy.

"Well I can you that I'm not him, but of course you only have my word on that. There's a manual shut off for on a control panel or access point somewhere in the tower. So everyone divide up and start looking. Remember we're going in teams not only to work together but to also keep an eye on each other." The heavy silence that followed and the gravity of the situation made them stay put. "Didn't you hear what I just said we're wasting time now Move IT!" At that they all scrambled to their feet diving up amongst themselves. Some were in groups of three others in pairs. Robin walked back to his teammates. "Cyborg, you're with me." Beast Boy smirked wittingly at Raven.

"Well Raven guess that leave just you and me," said Beast Boy putting an arm around her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and slowly brushed his hand off.

"So it would seem." At Robin's orders the small groups split up in various directions to begin searching the tower for their only means to save it. They used up half an hour talking leaving them a solid three. They began with the more obvious places staring with the actual mainframe room, but no such luck. They searched in each room, even Raven's, though she strongly protested that job going to anyone but herself. Beast Boy offered to lend his a hand but gave in to her demands that he stay in the hall. But so began the long and, because of the time limit, nerve wrecking search for one little access switch in a thirteen story tower shaped like a T.

* * *

Two hours, fifty three minuets remaining……

Robin and Cyborg passed through the doors leading to the basement. It was difficult for either of them to imagine but it was a fact that either could be the intruding Eten. Because of this they were forced to keep a suspicious eye one another. They walked through the lines of crates and boxes toward a series of control panels on the wall. Cyborg pulled the covering off one and after examining it his face broke into a smile.

"Aw yeah baby that's what I'm talking about!"

"You found it?" asked Robin excitedly.

"No, but now that I'm here I just remembered we can access the base lockdown protocol as a subsystem then bypass the abort." Robin only understood half the techno babble Cyborg would spew out but was glad to see some good news. Cyborg pulled a thin cable from his arm, hooked it up to the outlet and began working.

"How long is this gonna take?"

"Relax man, we've got plenty of time," replied Cyborg. They were so concentrated on their work they didn't notice someone creeping up behind them. "Okay, now all I have to do is find the right back door and we're in the green." He tapped the touch screen on his arm a few times. Their visitor moved and closer, they brought their powers to life in preparation for their ambush.

"What are we gonna do about the others once we finish here though?" asked Robin. "There's the Eten to consider."

"Yeah, but once he's figured out his plan's gone down the tube he'll probably show himself and that's when we take him down." Robin nodded agreeably, though he didn't get that far for a suddenly jolt in the back of his head caused him to loose consciousness. In his last few seconds of awareness he felt Cyborg's heavy form fall near him. Not far from their fallen forms Argent walked up to the panel and after forming an energy hammer smashed it to pieces. She then turned and began walking out. As she went the click of her shoes woke Robin from his sleep. He made her out from the back before succumbing to his head wound once more.

--------

The higher workings of the tower were taken by a few other groups as well as Raven and Beast Boy. They finished looking through some attic space and waved to Speedy's group to tell them the area has been searched.

"Let's get out of here, the attic's always boiling hot in the summer," complained Beast Boy.

"I think you should worry less about that and more about finding that switch said Raven."

"But we're done up here.

"No we're not, we gave the impression that we're done. If our guest was in their group he'll assume we didn't fine anything or we passed over it, if there is anything in here."

"What are you gonna do? Look under every single little shoebox?"

"Actually that's not a bad idea," replied the dark haired Titan. Beast Boy glanced at her stupidly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Raven gave him a look that clearly stated she was not. After silently agreeing to help they began looking in every little dark corner. Beast Boy looked around another set of crates and threw his hands up irritably. "This is a waste of time Raven, there's nothing-" His voice trailed off when he spotted something. "Helllllo." Raven abandoned her search and looked over his shoulder.

"What is it?" He pointed to one of the floorboards.

"Look, there's dust everywhere…except there." She glanced at him then back at the floorboard with a grin. She motioned toward it and with powers pulled it away to reveal a hidden control port.

"Not bad Sherlock."

"Einstein moment," he said with a smile. She bent down to examine it but her face fell as she noticed that key components were either removed or destroyed.

"No wonder there inst any dust on it, we weren't the first ones to get here." She took out her comm. Link and checked the time. "Two hours left, let's get back." They took a last look of disappointment at the floorboard and left.

--------

When they returned to the common room they found Argent lying on the floor motionless. They scrambled down to her side and turned her onto her back. Raven placed her hands over her and began to heal her. She soon stopped when she realized there was nothing to heal. "She's fine, just unconscious." At that moment Robin and Cyborg, followed by the others chose to regroup in the common room. Robin took one look at Argent and halted.

"Raven get away from her." She looked up at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's the Eten." At this they all backed away slightly. Beast Boy took Raven by the arm and pulled her up. Raven freed herself from his hold and arched a brow down at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Well Cyborg was about to fix this mess when she snuck up on us and the next thing I saw after I woke up was the control panel…toasted." Cyborg trailed her eyes back down to Argent.

"I think you might be right," she agreed. "Who's missing a partner?"

"We are," said Kole speaking up. She and Gnarrk stepped out of the crowd. "We've been looking for her." Raven nodded turning back to Robin.

"Beast Boy and I found a hidden control port in the attic but Argent must've already been there because by the time we got to it there was hardly anything left." Robin was about to decide what to do with her when a tired groan escaped the British heroine. They readied themselves as she opened her eyes and sat up. At the sight of all of them preparing to fight her eyes went wide and threw up her arms.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it!" Robin retracted his staff and knelt down beside her.

"Argent, what's the last thing you remember?" She racked her brains trying to recall her last memory.

"I-I was searching with Kole and Gnarrk, we were in the garage. I must've blacked out because I don't remember anything beyond that." Robin nodded standing up.

"Great, this just got ten times worse. He hasn't copied anyone at all he's body jumping. When he realized we might be onto Argent he left her…and hitched a ride on someone else."

"So ve're back to square vrone," said Red Star. Robin nodded slowly and their attention was diverted by the Titan alert. "Okay that cannot be good." Robin rushed to the closet outlet and nearly banged his head against the screen.

"Adonis, we do not need this right now. Cyborg how much time left?"

"One hour forty-five minuets."

"Alright, I need two volunteers to come with me. The rest of you will stay here and help Cyborg shut down the self-destruct." Hot Spot and Pantha stepped forward. "Okay then, we don't have much time so lets move it."

* * *

One hour and thirty minuets remaining……

A wall smashed to pieces form a force on the other side. When the dust cleared Adonis stepped through the hole. He stood in the vacant room of a fitness center. He angrily tore a weight machine out of the floor and bent it into a ball.

"Deny me the four month premium package will YA!" He was about to destroy another machine when a disk exploded off his back. He turned angrily and saw Robin, Pantha, and Hot Spot entering through the hole Adonis made.

"Your membership's just been revoked."

"Awesome, target practice." He reached back his arm and hurled the balled up weight machine at the heroes. They all leapt in different directions as it hit the floor hard and bounced off into a corner.

"TITANS GO!" Robin signaled the attack after coming out of a forward roll. Adonis picked up a heavy barbell and heaved it at the boy wonder. With quick reflexes Robin unfolded a bird-a-rang and threw it at the oncoming projectile. It sliced the bar in the middle letting the pieces fall between Robin. Hot Spot coordinated his attacked with Pantha. The two ran beside each other at full speed. The hot headed teen cast a number of fireballs at the villain's feet knocking him off balance. Pantha then came in for the knock out blow and tackled him clear off the ground and into the wall. Unfortunately he wasn't finished just yet. He laced his hands together and threw her off him with a powerful uppercut. With gritted teeth Robin quickly checked his watch. Time was running out and they couldn't waste much more of it on this guy.

"Hot Spot!" Shouted Robin. He motioned toward Adonis and Hot Spot got the message. He shot from his hands a continuous stream of fire. It hit the ground and began circling around Adonis. The metal clad villain shielded his face from the heat which was only getting hotter. After a good thirty seconds of that he stopped as Robin jumped into the air. He threw a number of freeze disks at his target hitting him with true accuracy. The result of Adonis' armor being heated and then super cooled caused it to crack and become weak. He staggered about until he bumped into Pantha.

"Hee hee hee…umm..how's the jaw?"

"YAA!" Without even trying all that hard Pantha laid a punch to his chest and shattered his bio-suit. "Its much better thank-you," she said dusting off her hands. Relieved they finally dealt with him they secured Adonis and left him to the authorities.

* * *

Fifteen minuets remaining……

Cyborg stood in the common room with his arms crossed. After Robin, Hot Spot, and Pantha left he began diving everyone up again and sending off on their searches. Bumble Bee returned looking despondent.

"Well?"

"We've looked everywhere. Every time we come across something that might help its either out of reach or been destroyed. This Eten is pretty bent on making sure we don't live through this."

"Okay well I really didn't really wanna have to do this but I think I just gonna have to take apart the main computer and find my way into the mainframe locally. Call the others back, we don't need them wandering around anymore." Bumble Bee nodded and Cyborg turned to the terminals below the main screen. "Tower, please forgive me." With that he removed a chair from one of the terminals and went to work. One by one they filed in. Argent sat on the steps leading down to the couch and noticed Speedy was glaring at her.

"What?"

"Just keeping an eye on you."

"There's no need I'm me again," she said crossly. Speedy's hand moved on his bow.

"Well, we'll see." Argent narrowed her eyes up at him and stood up.

"So you don't trust me is that it?"

"Maybe I mean did stop Robin and Cyborg from clearing this up with plenty of time to spare." Argent shook her head.

"I don't have to listen to this." She began to leave but Speedy took her arm.

"Hey you're not going anywhere!"

"Don't touch ME!" She smacked his hand away and he drew an arrow. She readied her powers as well. Within seconds the others Titans all had their powers and/or weapons drawn and directed at each other. The silence was stiff as the slightest sound from any of them could start a bad chain reaction. Cyborg looked up from his work.

"Uhhh, excuse me." He got up from under the terminal. "Would someone like to tell me what's going on here?" Raven looked at him then back at Speedy nervously. He kept his still position with an arrow aimed directly for Argent's head. "Speedy, what are you doing?"

"You saw what she did, she's an Eten."

"Screw you arrow boy," retorted Argent. "This thing is possessing people for all we know you could be him trying to draw attention from yourself." He stiffed his stance as did everyone else. Bushido tightly held his sword at the ready. To matters all the more heightened Robin, Hot Spot, and Pantha entered. The three of them stopped at the strange sight.

"Cyborg, what's going on here?"

"Oh nothing Rob just stand off. Everyone's going completely insane. And oh by the way we've wasted ten minuets standing her being suspicious of each other. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna get back to work." Speedy suddenly rounded his bow on Cyborg.

"Don't move!"

"What! Are you kidding me!"

"It could be her, it could be me, or it could even be you and your just trying to get rid of our last hope of shutting it off." Robin lowered his head as he heard Bumble Bee speak up in Cyborg's defense. Then her heard someone accuse Herald of being the one. Soon the common room was filled with shouts and raised voices. Robin looked at the ever shrinking countdown and snapped.

"**SSHHUUUT UUUUUUUP!**" They all silenced immediately. Wildebeest stopped trying to strangle Speedy with his own bow. He gazed around at them with a wide eyed stare. "No one is going to stop it until we all stop yelling at each other and work together. Cyborg get back to work!" He did without saying a word. "The rest of you find a spot and plant it until I tell you otherwise!" Robin only lost his temper in such a way for a small amount of reasons. _He was in absolutely no mood for anything_. He knelt down beside Cyborg as he worked. "Tell me some good news Cyborg."

"I think I can access the abort from here but its gonna take a few minuets." Robin became surprised by how fast time moved when emotions ran high. He glanced at the timer.

"Assume we do not have a few minuets."

"I'm working as fast as I can." He plugged his arm into a port under the terminal and began typing furiously on this touch screen. They all watched him intently as their lives quite literally hung in the balance. Kole bit her finger nails nervously as did Beast Boy though he did his best to hide it.

"Four minuets," said Robin. Cyborg moved his head about trying to relive the stress. He worked tirelessly rerouting protocol and bypassing his own firewalls and security blocks. Raven telepathically asked Robin about possibly teleporting them out of the tower. But Robin knew as well as she did Raven would have a difficult time gathering all of them and moving them a safe distance. He cast a hard look at the floor then consulted the timer. "Two minuets…" Cyborg double timed his efforts working very much against the clock. Beads of sweat moved down the human side of his head. On his arm he tapped a number of icons, moved them around, and replaced them with other commands. "One minuet…" Raven grabbed hold of Beast Boy's arm, something that simultaneously worried and thrilled him.

"Okay, okay, almost there…."

"Forty seconds…"

"Just a few seconds…that's all I need."

"Thirty seconds." Cyborg almost missed the hole he was trying to place a cable into. "Fifteen seconds," warned Robin fearfully. Cyborg hit his arm screen another three times until it alerted him to something. He quickly read it and stood up.

"Computer deactivate self-destruct voice code 'Cyborg Alpha2-0'!" The timer disappeared as did the red display of the tower.

"Auto-destruct has been aborted," replied the computer voice. There was a silken for a moment. During that time everyone in the room was still holding their breath. Then in one harmonious motion they all let out a sigh of immense relief. Cyborg plopped down on the couch and nodded.

"Yup, that was fun. Let's not do that again some time."

"I agree," said Robin through a chuckle. Raven and Beast Boy laughed also then looked at each other. They continued to stare until the looked down and noticed they were still clinging to each other for dear life. The two sprang apart and pretended to dust themselves off.

"Well it's-uh-a good thing…we kept our cool," stuttered Raven.

"Yeah…cool…I was cool the whole time." The bout of celebration was cut short however as Robin remembered something.

"Wait a second, there's still an Eten loose around here." The stiffness returned instantly. Robin paused however when he grew confused. "I was sure though he would try to stop us once there were only a few seconds left." He thought some more and shook his head befuddled. "Alright this is going to sound ridiculous but if you're an Eten raise your hand." Predictably no one raised their hand. "Well if none of us did this then who did?"

"Uhhh…that would be me," said a chipper voice. They looked about oddly looking for the voice.

"Who said that?" Just then a man appeared sitting on the kitchen table. As soon as they could all see him he began clapping his hands excitedly.

"Wonderful! Magnificent! Truly a brilliant display!" They all gawked at the strange man. He hopped off the table and approached Robin. "I tell you in the years I've never seen a better performance. I would tip my hat you but I don't own a hat," he said with a loud chuckle.

"Who are you?" asked a stupefied Robin.

"Oh wow! Where are my manners, I was so in awe of you talents I forgot to introduce myself. Loki, my name is Loki I'm so pleased to finally meet you." He held his hand out but Robin turned his head toward Raven. He gave her a look that signaled he needed clarification.

"Oh uh…Loki, Norse god of mischief." Loki's mouth opened and he pointed up at her.

"Oooh she is a smart one." He disappeared and reappeared right beside her. "I bet you got like straight A's in school or straight A+'s? I bet you've got tons of guys after you. You what they say; good grades are sexy." She steadily moved away from him but spotted a medallion around his neck with a familiar insignia on it.

"Y-You're an Eese?" He smiled broadly and raised his eye brows up and down.

"You know it." Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked at each other in disbelief.

"But then aren't you breaking some major cosmic rules by being here, setting our self-destruct?"

"Well technically…maybe..kinda…yeah tons of em'. All of them actually, now that I think about it."

"So why did you do this?"

"I was becoming sickened by the mundane status quo of the world right now and felt I would surely have succumbed dullness had I not conjured something." If Robin was angry before he was beyond furious by now. He stepped closer to Loki and pointed his index finger at him.

"You mean to say…..that you almost blew us all up…..because you were bored?"

"Well when you say it like that," replied Loki perceptibly. Robin's head began to boil. "Oh come on I wouldn't have let the time run out but you have to admit a few of you turning on each other made it all the more interesting."

"You made me attack them?" asked Argent indignantly.

"Didn't it add so much more drama to the fold, Oh! You guys were amazing. I'm still geeking out about." He let out an amused breath. He walked past Robin just the boy wonder was considering beating the living day lights out of him.

"Why is Odin even letting you do this? Shouldn't he punishing you or something like he does everyone else?" Loki snickered while picking up an apple.

"You know I don't think Odin really cares about me all that much anymore. He's a lot like you actually," he said gesturing more toward Raven. "Completely without a sense of humor a total party pooper. I failed to see how he could possibly impose such law as non-interference, a law I routinely failed to recognize. So I've been ostracized from Valhalla for about twelve centuries now."

"So basically he got fed up with you constantly breaking the rules and he kicked you out," said Beast Boy.

"A simplistic, dumb, laymen's way of putting it yeah. Look what are we doing here? You guys were in the middle of a party I say we stop wasting time up here and get back down there huh!"

"You don't even know what we're celebrating if anything," said Robin.

"Oh don't I, said Loki. He produced a bottle of mustard in his hand. "I thought you wanted this to drink." Robin knocked the bottle out of his hand.

"Get out!"

"Now Robin let's not be rude to the guest who is in fact a higher being."

"I don't care what you are Loki, you had your fun now I want you out of our house right now!" Loki put up his hands though he really had no reason to fear Robin whatsoever.

"Alright, alright I'll be leaving now." He began backing up toward the sliding door. They parted to make way for him. "Anyway I've got your number you've got mine. We'll call each other and make plans for August, go out on a picnic or see a movie. We'll keep in touch and if you're really lucky maybe I'll drop in again some time. Until we meet again…Adieu mon Titans." With a quick flash Loki was gone.

"Finally," breathed Raven.

"And I thought Larry was annoying," said Beast Boy. After the long day they all figured it was time to just send everyone home again and turn in for the evening. One by one they left expressing their regret and remorse their day didn't go as planned. Speedy walked out with Argent asking for her forgiveness as well as accepting her apology. Robin was soon left in the common room alone. He stood rubbing his forehead. It would take a while for Cyborg to only repair the many areas of the tower but also rewrite the programs he was just now forced to jumble around. With an annoyed sighed Robin began walking out. He slowed to stop however when his eyes fell on the downed bottle of mustard. He picked it up off the floor and with a small smile placed it on the counter.

**The End**

* * *

I hope you liked that my friends. Hopefully Loki could be a recurring character here and there. And let us not forget, next episode Starfire returns. YES! I mean…sounds good. 


	4. Exodus

You waited and waited and waited LONG ENOUGH! It's time, time for out team to be whole again. Oh and despite what some of you were thinking or may have thought about Loki, he's not a villain/ bad guy. He's just an obnoxious funny guy who happens to have unlimited cosmic powers. Not a good mix. He'll drop in every now and then just to have fun and in the process drive the Titans nuts. And thank you very much to everyone who reviewed last episode;

**Rose Red2.0, Lyoko's Princess, TTHPFan, Samanthe2121, Guardian of Azarath, Teen Freek, The Seed of Chucky, Linzheart92, Crazy Girl Person, Realfanfitcs, I Collect Bannanas, PenInHand9.**

Now on with the episdoe!

* * *

Exodus

Late at night the number of people in Jump City's Wayne Enterprises building was next to none. Not a single soul stirred inside expect for a night watchmen who prowled the halls. He nonchalantly walked down the halls toward the break room in palpable boredom. He rounded the corner and stopped at a vending machine. He took a moment to choose something then offered the machine a dollar. Just the machine was relinquishing the chips he ordered when it stopped and the bag became stuck.

"No," he whined. He hit the glass irritably. "Why does this always happen to me." He took a firm hold of the machine on either side and tried to shake the heavy weight. Another guard passing by saw him struggling and stopped to help.

"Here, like this." Instead of gripping the sides he grabbed the top edge and pushed. The machine leant back then fell back down, the force of which shook the bag out of its perch.

"Thanks," replied. He retrieved the chips from the tray and joined the other in a camera room. They sat down before the many screens. "When I took this job I had no idea they'd be assigning me the undead graveyard shift."

"You'd rather be here when the place is flooded with all those pompous big shots?"

"I just wish we had something better to do then walking around dark halls all the time."

"You whine too much, be glad you have a job." He said popping in some peanuts and watching the many screens. "Besides, even if you were on duty during the day you'd just be planted at the front desk ten hours every day. At least we get to walk around."

"Yup I just choose to ignore the silver lining," he said with a chuckle. "By the way when's that barbeque your wife keep yapping about?" His friends didn't have time to answer. Their attention was drawn by a flash of light one of the screens. They stared at it and when the light faded only snow was left on the display.

"Clean room," said the other guard. They left the security office and made a dash down a few floors. They entered the darkened room and stood before the decontamination alcove. "You can't just go in there."

"Someone broke in I think that takes precedence over protocol." He hit the door's override and they entered with their flashlights pointing in various directions. They heard a shuffling sound but found it was out of reach of their flashlights. "Who's there?" called the guard. He nodded toward a switch on the wall. "Hit the lights." His partner turned on the lights and they saw someone crawling away from them toward a corner. She was dressed only in rags and appeared to be shivering. "Jeez go a blanket." The one who had turned on the lights left the room with a nod. The one remaining bent down beside her. He took her shoulder to turn her over but she did so the rest of the way alarmingly. "Hey calm down, its all right. You're okay." Her wide green eyes stared up at him fearfully. "Who are you?" She shook her head then grabbed his arm.

"W-W-Where is Robin?"

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!_  
_From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans!_

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

Robin and Cyborg ran as fast as they could and ducked down behind a jumble of canisters. The bursts of energy they were trying to avoid exploded nearby. Dr. Light cackled insanely as he continued his barrage on the barricaded teens.

"You know what they say; tenth time's the charm!" He hurled a ball of light near Cyborg's bunker. He wasn't exaggerating though. In the time the Titans knew him Dr. Light has tried, without success, to commit even the most humdrum of criminal acts. Robin winced as he absorbed the shock and the villain's latest attack.

"This is getting very old very quick," he said while readying a bird-a-rang. He gave Cyborg a nod and they jumped out from behind their shields. Cyborg shot the ground to kick up dust and Robin launched the sharp projectile. The weapon struck the control panel on Dr. Light's arm rending his suit useless. He stared down at his ruined technology.

"Don't be sad," said Cyborg with a smirk. "There's always next time." He growled in frustration and in a small bout of intelligence tripped a smoke grenade. Robin and Cyborg's view became obstructed allowing Dr. Light to escape down the pier they were battling on. He settled down in a boat already waiting for him. With a triumphant grin he sat down and started the engine….only it didn't start. With an arched brow he tried again, and again, and again, and again. Finally he hit the steering wheel angrily. He then yelped in terror as he suddenly realized Raven was sitting next to him.

"Bit of advice…" She set a red metal container up on the dashboard. "Remember to put gas in the tank." He closed his eyes in shame then hung his head. He stood up and allowed himself to be escorted by our favorite pale Titan. There simply was no getting around her. They waited for the police to Dr. Light into custody then began making their way back to the T-Car. "Tell me again why Beast Boy didn't have to come along."

"It was Dr. Light Raven," said Robin as he and Cyborg chuckled together. "All **you** have to do is show up and the guy turns white."

"I'll go ahead and take that as a compliment." Robin's communicator began beeping. He opened it to be met with Beast Boy's face.

"Hey guys, umm, I just got the shakiest call from a security guard at the Wayne building." Robin, Cyborg, and Raven glanced at each other. He read Robin's expression and shook his head. "I don't know what it's about but he said we should probably get over there as soon as possible."

"We'll meet you there," replied Robin. And they climbed in the T-Car but now with a different destination in mind.

* * *

WAYNE ENTERPRISES…………..

Cyborg pulled up the T-Car and parked in a spot which was labeled; 'ISD Vice President'. They got out and Raven read the sign with raised eyebrows.

"Cyborg I hate to tell you this but you're not the Vice President." He grinned and strutted about importantly.

"Yeah well I should be, besides he ain't here right now." She shook her head with smile and they met Beast Boy at the front door. As they drew closer Robin put his arms out then let them fall back to his sides.

"Well, everything seems fine out here. Do you know what's going on?"

"Not a clue dude, they said when you get here to take you up to the tenth floor." Steadily growing more curious Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy entered the building and made their way up in the elevator. When they emerged ten floors later a guard was already waiting for them.

"Man are we glad to see you guys."

"Sure, what's wrong?" asked Robin.

"Well nothing's wrong per say but I think you should see for yourselves." He led them to a hall which bore its own little hospital. 'Pays to be prepared'. One of Bruce's sayings ran through Robin's head. The guard stopped before a window coved by blinds. He then lifted the blinds and their mouths parted. There she was. Starfire, in a hospital gown, sat on the rather uncomfortable bed with her legs pulled to her chest. They were standing behind one way glass as she never looked directly at them. Robin walked closer to the glass as she cast a nervous look around the room.

"Starfire…"

"H-How did you find her?" asked Raven not taking her eyes off her.

"She somehow just appeared. The room she ended up in was a clean room; it has to be kept static free. The door was locked tight with a decontamination alcove that all technicians have to pass through. We can't understand how she got in there."

"Dude I think we have a pretty good idea," said Beast Boy.

"Has she said anything?" asked Robin.

"Nothing except 'where is Robin?'." They all looked at him incredibly. They then returned their gazes to Starfire. "We asked her for her name but she either won't or can't say." Robin made a move to step inside.

"Wait," Raven held him back. "Beast Boy you go inside." Both he and Robin gave her looks of confusion.

"Why? She asked for Rob."

"I know but I've got a feeling about something, just poke your head in." Beast Boy obliged with a shrug and opened the door far enough to stick his head in. Starfire's eyes went to him.

"A-Are you Robin?" Beast Boy tilted his head while the others looked at each other in shock. Beast Boy stepped back out leaving Starfire just as mystified as before.

"Just as I thought," said Raven. "She can't remember anything beyond your name," she said to Robin. "If I were you I'd treat this with as much care as you can." Robin nodded taking Raven's advice to heart. Robin stepped in front of the door but hesitated. He sent a sideways glance toward the guards and they excused themselves. Taking a deep breath Robin turned the knob and stepped inside. Starfire's head immediately spun around. Their eyes met and Robin stopped. Starfire mentally saw a quick flash then a vision of this strange boy's face. He was smiling at her. Robin slowly drew nearer to her. Her wide apprehensive eyes never left him.

"Hi," he said quietly. He reached out his hand and her eyes trialed down his arm and kept a wary watch of his hand. As he drew closer her eyes darted between him and his hand. He went to pat her on the shoulder. "Don't be afraid-" But she recoiled from him nonetheless. The others watched nervously as he put his hand and slowly lowered it. "Its okay, I'm Robin." Some of fear left to be replaced by curiosity.

"You are Robin?"

"That's right," he said with a growing smile. "I'm not going to hurt you, no one is. I'm here to help." He sat down on the bed but was considerate enough to keep a respectable distance between them. She however moved closer on her own.

"Please…who am I? W-What is this place? How did I get here?" He put up his hands again.

"Star calm down, just…stay calm." She regarded him strangely.

"Sssstar?"

"It's your name; well it's a shortened version of your name." He cleared his throat to start from the beginning. "Your name is Koriand'r, in English it means 'Starfire' and so we call you Star for short." She closed her eyes as her head felt as tough it were swelling.

"How can you know this when I do not? Why are you here? How do-" She stopped herself as a grim possibility entered her mind. She looked up at him with fearful eyes and quickly backed away from him.

"Starfire?"

"You did this to me!" She said pointing at him.

"No, I-I swear." Robin tried to keep his voice as level as possible. She stepped off the bed and began walking away from him.

"How could I remember only one thing if it is not the name of my captor?" Robin was speechless. This is was defiantly not what he was expecting.

"Now just," He inched closer to her while she narrowed her eyes at him. "Just keep calm and come with me." He gently took her arm but she looked down at his hand then back at him with glowing eyes.

"NO! YOU WILL LEAVE ME ALONE!" Quick as lighting she grabbed hold of his arm and threw him through the glass window. He hit the wall and slid down to floor. Beast Boy a look at Starfire then back at Robin.

"Dude! What did you say to her?" With a carefully controlled spark of her powers Raven moved in and gave Starfire a light shock. The Tamaranian fell to floor but was soon gathered up by Cyborg. Once Starfire was subdued Raven turned her attention to Robin. She grasped his throbbing arm with her glowing hand and he felt the pain subsiding.

"We should get you guys home," suggested Cyborg.

* * *

TITANS TOWER…………..

They gave Raven the task of dressing Starfire in her familiar purple attire and letting her rest in her room. "The best thing to do is expose her to familiar things," said Raven. The rest of them sat in the common room with Starfire's room displayed for them on the screen.

"It was my fault," said Robin rubbing his arm. "I should've been more careful."

"You did fine," said Raven. "It was just her uncertain and frightened mind that caused her to lash out like that." Robin shook his head while looking at the floor.

"I don't get it, why do this to her? Why got to the trouble of healing her and promising to send her back then wipe her memory clean."

"Not quite clean," corrected Raven.

"Maybe they weren't going to," suggested Cyborg. "Maybe they had to after she tried to go one on one with Slade."

"Yeah she was breaking some pretty big Eese no-noes," agreed Beast Boy.

"Obviously they left her with capacity to remember over time seeing how she could recall Robin's name," said Raven. Beast Boy nodded then glanced up at the screen.

"Heads up guys she's coming to." They all joined Beast Boy and watched Starfire sit up in her bed. She stood up and walked about examining the different pieces of furniture. Her eyes moved about the room until they found the camera. She moved closer to it.

"_Please, I wish to speak with Robin._" She gazed up at the camera pleadingly. Robin stood up and with a gesture to follow him they stood up also. Starfire sat on her bed with her hands folded. 'Did they hear me? Perhaps if I tried just one more-' she heard a knock at her door. She stood up and made sure her clothing was straightened and proper. "Enter." Robin stepped inside followed by their Titan colleagues. She eyed the other three just as nervously as she had Robin.

"Its okay Star, they're friends." He stepped back allowing each of them to step forward. "This is Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. We're a team of heroes called the Teen Titans. You were a Teen Titan Star." She stared at them. "You are one of us." Starfire hung her head.

"How? How can I remember someone else's name….but not my own?"

"We think it's a little bit of punishment for trying to help us," said Raven. Starfire stared up at Raven.

"Punishment? For what? What have I done wrong?"

"You haven't done anything wrong Star," said Robin. He paused then cautiously sat down beside her again. She saw his wariness and sighed.

"I offer my sincerest apologies, I am sorry for causing you harm." Robin nodded. "You need not fear me." She looked around the room. "I have been in this room before." Robin exchanged hopeful glances with the others.

"Really?"

"Well I mean I must have yes?" Robin's face fell somewhat.

"Y-Yeah, I suppose so."

"How did this happen to me?" asked Starfire imploringly. She had laid her hands down on his disrupting his attention span. Cyborg spotted this and came to his rescue.

"We were in a fight with a powerful enemy months ago." He drew her attention from Robin. "We gathered up some good friends and fought back with everything we had. In the end though Star you were the only on who could really stop them."

"When you did take them down though you put too much effort into it," added Beast Boy.

"Your body was severely wounded internally," said Raven. "Your only option for survival was to join a group of higher beings so that your wounds could be healed. Last time we saw you we were in the middle of something with Slade."

"Slade," repeated Starfire. They waited hoping that something had clicked. "He is…a Teen Titan also?"

"Ah-ha-ha no," chuckled Robin. "He's one of our greatest enemies. A week or so ago he almost knocked me off the map completely, you saved my life." Starfire gestured to herself.

"I-I did?"

"Yes, then you tried to stop him all by yourself but because you had rules to observe the other Eese wouldn't let you interfere. And that's the last time we saw you before now."

"So, these Eese as you have called them; they are the ones who have taken my memories." Robin nodded.

"We think so, but we can't be sure. It could just come with being sent back to Earth." Starfire felt like responding but chose instead to stay silent. Robin rubbed his forehead worriedly. "I know this is a lot for you take in Star, but if you want you just forget all that right now. Because we've missed you." She looked at him. "We'll leave you alone now." He stood up and they began filling out. He stopped. "Oh, just before you left you gave me this and asked me to hold onto it until you came back." She watched him curiously. He turned around and handed her a Titan communicator. "I've been holding it for too long." She took the black and yellow device and ran her hand over it. He turned to leave.

"Robin…" He looked back at her. She held the communicator in her hands. "Thank you." He gave her a fond smile and finally vacated her room. She remembered nothing of him, nor Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, or her life as a Titan. It was strange to her though, this place, it felt like home. It soon became clear to her that the unending feelings of dejavu (sp) were actual memories trying to resurface. She closed her eyes as a memory flashed before her. _'This is your room Starfire, hope you like it." Starfire smiled at the living quarters given to her and threw her arms around him. "It is glorious!"_ Her eyes opened. That was the day she joined them, years ago. "I do belong here!" Starfire proclaimed happily to herself. "I am a Teen Titan." More flashes came, instances when each of the other Titans saved her from danger though mostly it was Robin who came to her rescue. She opened her eyes and tears of mirth followed her vision. "My friends."

--------

Robin sat in room before a laptop. Their attempts to help Starfire remember had brought a new interest in him. He remember the scroll Slade took from the museum. Since he had no idea at all what the name of it was Robin was sort stumbling about in the dark searching along the phrase 'historical scrolls and manuscripts'. He came up with a number of results, one being the scrolls from the library of Alexandria, but none referring to anything of a destructive or powerful nature.

"Just what are you up to?" asked Robin looking up at the pictures stapled on his wall. Slade never ceased to be as cryptic as he was evil. Everything he did had some sort of special meaning behind it. "There are plenty of books and manuscripts with ancient powers embed them what makes this one scrap of paper so important?" He spoke aloud as if helped him think. The more he tried to solve this mystery the more his head began to hurt, there were too many unknowns. He heard his door open.

"Robin?" He picked his head up. It was Starfire. Without turning around he responded.

"Yes?"

"Am I interrupting you?" Robin shook his head as he began different search.

"No." She nodded timidly. For some reason she felt afraid to ask him her next question.

"I was considering if perhaps…you could possibly take a break?" He turned in his seat.

"I'm Starfire but I'm really…" He trailed off as he saw her face lowering. He stared at her open mouthed. 'It's happening again'. He saw her turning to leave. 'No, not this time'. "Starfire wait." She turned back around quickly.

"Yes?" He joined her in the hall and the doors swished shut behind him.

"You know I think I could really use a break," he said nodding. She smiled and they walked toward the common room.

"You…er, that is we, have a wonderful home here."

"Thanks we just repainted," said Robin earning a giggle from her. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, friend Cyborg has invited me to join you in the practice of combat." Robin checked his watch in surprise.

"Wow it is almost time, I can't believe I almost worked right through it."

"You did seem rather absorbed in your duties." Robin sent a downcast look at the floor. "What is it?" she asked.

"Its not really 'duty' Star, I just have a hard time when it comes to Slade."

"I believe you would make the correct judgment when faced with your enemy," complimented Starfire. Robin had chuckle at this. She really didn't remember anything from their past with Slade. "What is humorous?"

"Nothing Star, maybe it's good in some way that you don't remember everything." She felt a bit confused by this but somehow also knew that she could trust him.

--------

They walked in silence all the way to the training grounds outside the tower. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were already started on their various exercises. She watched Beast Boy move through an obstacle course quickly changing his form to adapt to each unique situation. Her attention was then drawn to Raven as she attempted to levitate three different objects while a number of instruments did their best to disrupt her concentration. A glance to the side she saw Cyborg engaging in some target practice with the sonic cannons on his left and right arm. She watched them with admiration.

"Their abilities are so wondrous!" She said clapping her hands. "I cannot imagine why they have invited me to these activities." Robin took her by the shoulder and led her down to the training area.

"Starfire you may have to build them up again but you have your own unique powers too." She turned to see a marveling smile on his face. "But I'm really not the right person to teach you about that."

"Really? Who then will teach me?"

"I will." She turned around to see Raven setting her training objects back down to the ground. "We shared a unique experience that makes me more qualified to help you." Starfire nodded comprehensively. She joined Raven while Robin started his own exercises. "About three or four years ago you and I swapped bodies." Starfire gawked at her. "No joke I swear. We had to learn about each others powers in order to save the boys and yada yada yada. Anyway, I spent time using your powers and you using mine."

"That is a difficult scenario to imagine," said Starfire.

"Yeah it was. So anyway, you're a Tamaranian. A Tamaranian's powers are directly proportional to their state of emotion." Starfire cast her a slightly confused look. "The way you feel effects your powers Star."

"Oh," she replied with a apologetic smile.

"You housed incredible super strength, you were able to fly, and could shoot concentrated amounts of solar energy from her hands." Starfire looked down at her hands curiously. "After going through a stage of Tamaranian development you gained the ability to do the same thing with your eyes."

"Umm…when I regrettably hurled Robin through the window was I utilizing this heightened strength?"

"I'm pretty sure you were. You described the feeling needed to use your strength as boundless confidence. Although I'm fairly certain a good amount of anger will do the trick also." Starfire nodded while listening intently. "Now if you laugh I'm going to have to hurt you," warned Raven. "But in order to fly you need to concentrate on a..." She cleared her throat. "On a happy thought, or as you once put it the unbridled joy of flight."

"Why would I laugh friend Raven?"

"When you remember that day you'll understand." Starfire shrugged. "So I think we'll start off small for now so why don't you try hovering a few feet." Starfire nodded then took a rather long pause. "What's the matter?" She blushed.

"I-I have only single thought in mind." Raven nearly rolled her eyes, though that was just the way she was.

"Well you don't have to tell me what it is, just try and if nothing happens the first time don't get discouraged." Starfire nodded and secretly stole a glance at Robin. Her thought now back in mind Starfire closed her eyes and thought about what flying might feel like. She tried and tried to recall the feeling of flying high above the ground or over the ocean. Her thoughts became interrupted by the sound of Robin's voice.

"Come on Cyborg is that the best you've got?" She looked over to see him and Cyborg engaged in a one on one match. They both threw non-damaging attacks at one another laughing along the way. As she watched him Starfire's mind began to wonder away from her training. She thought about what they might have had in the way of a relationship and if so whether he still felt the same way. She looked down at her feet and gasped as she noticed that she was floating several feet off the ground. She quickly turned her eyes back to Raven who was looking more than pleased.

"Nice work Starfire." The other Titans all turned to witness her accomplishment. She smiled as they stood around her clapping.

"That's it Starfire I knew you could do it!" Shouted Robin merrily. Her face turned red and she gazed out toward the city. With a ready and eager smile she geared herself up. "Alright, now all you need to work on is-" Before he could finish she zoomed off toward the city like a jet. "Flying around," finished Robin in awe.

"Ye-ah I think she's got the hang of it," said Beast Boy with a smile.

* * *

Starfire found she enjoyed flying so much that she toured the city four over two hours. They finally had to track her down and politely ask that she come back to the tower. During dinner Beast Boy thought it would be hilarious to tempt Starfire with a certain tiny yellow beverage. Clearly he was right. Of all the things her mind still blocked out her second first reaction to mustard was just as jovial if not adorable as the first time. Afterwards Cyborg suggested that Starfire begin reading some of the files they had stored away to both catch up on what they've done over the years and to possibly trigger some memories. She said she would surely do so and that she hardly wait.

Starfire currently sat on her bed reading through the various files as though they were a bedtime story. The current mission file was that of an incident where Robin was forced to attend a social gathering with some whiny girl. Starfire didn't know why, she had no idea who the girl was, but she started to feel a little irritated at the thought. Starfire's door opened and Robin stepped in.

"Hey Star mind if I come in?"

"Of course not, please enter." She closed the file and set it aside. He put his hands together and shrugged.

"So, I was just wondering how you were doing. You need anything?"

"I am well thank you; you have all been very gracious to me." Robin and pulled up a chair.

"How's the reading going?" She glanced at the folder and shook her head.

"Some of our…exploits are hard to believe to say the least. Did I really travel through time?"

"You sure did, and from our perspective you did it all in three seconds."

"Raven tells me though that our first meeting upon my coming to this planet was not entirely on agreeable grounds." Robin smirked.

"Yeah you kinda kicked a car at me." She appeared as though she were about to vehemently apologize. "Don't worry about it." She smiled but that devolved into a sigh. "What's wrong Star?"

"Cyborg and Beast Boy, they said that you and I were….close." Robin's throat jumped down to his right foot.

"Th-They did? How much did they tell you?" Her gaze dropped.

"Not much I am afraid." A thought then came to Starfire, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to her. "Robin, tell me about…me." She asked with a small smile. He stared at her.

"Tell you about you?" She nodded still keeping her smile. He cleared his throat trying to come up with some way to describe her without going near what would be a confession.

"Well, uhhh, you're very bright; every morning you wake up and its like sunshine in physical form. I can't understand how you do it. One day you actually volunteered to wash Beast Boy's boxers. I'm not afraid to admit that I would never have done that. Let's see, you love your pet silk worm. I mean you really **really** love him. Beast Boy's been looking after him while you were gone." She looked away as he spoke. "You sometimes like to sleep with your head hanging off the side of the bed-"

"Robin…" He stopped. "You are telling me of facts like the files of crime, but you have yet to tell me about 'me'. I wish to know whoI am." Robin nodded lamely. 'I didn't think it'd be that easy'. She sighed and shook her head. "It is okay Robin, I am certain it will return to me in time." Robin mentally beat himself. 'Don't mess up this second chance you fooligan!'

"You're very unique." She looked back at him. "I don't think I have ever met anyone like you before. You have this aura around you…" She moved closer to him. "Everywhere you go it somehow inspires joy and valor." She locked eyes with him. "You're the kind of person who would gladly sacrifice herself for a total stranger. Sometimes I look at all the good you've done and all screw ups I've made and I wonder; could I ever be the hero Starfire is?"

"Robin…"

"No no you got me started Star let me finish," interrupted Robin. She moved aside some of her hair behind her ear. "That time you traveled into the future you told us of how we basically all fell apart. What I'm trying to tell you Starfire is that we need you." The rest of their world disappeared. "I-I…" She just stared at him. "I'm bad at this," he said with a grin. She smile also and gently moved her hand over his.

"Yes…you are." The talk about Starfire's personality ended with them steadily moving closer. Robin felt stunned, as was the usual effect her emerald stare had on him. His legs went numb and there was nothing he could do except move toward her. As they were but an inch apart Robin whispered;

"I missed you."

BEEP! BEEP! (can anyone tell me a better way to write that sound, please)

The shrill alarm of the tower brought them out of their moment. They both closed their eyes in a disappointed and irritated manner. Robin tired to tune out the alarm but remembered it was designed specifically against that.

"We should see what is amiss," said Starfire. She stood up leaving Robin in her wake.

--------

The two entered the common room just as Cyborg turned off the large screen. "What's going on?"

"Our least favorite bad guy. Two and half guess…"

"Slade?"

"One and only, he's busting into the city's center for marine archeology." Robin cast a perplexed look about the common room. There it was again, Slade's new interest in history.

"We can figure why later, lets go." They all turned to leave when a timid voice stopped them.

"Umm pardon me." They turned and saw that Starfire had stayed put. "What am I to do? Should I accompany you?" They were hesitant to answer. Sure Starfire was back again but without key memories that could save her if she ran into trouble. Cyborg walked up to her.

"Maybe you should sit this first one out, just until you're back on you're feet again."

"I see," she said hanging her head.

"Don't worry Star pretty soon you'll be back out there with us where you belong,' assured Robin. "But for now I have to agree with Cyborg." She folded her hands together.

"Is there no way that I can be of help?" Robin thought then snapped his fingers.

"Here…" He led her over to a control terminal and motioned for her to sit down. "You can access the buildings surveillance telemetry, audio and video. You can be our eyes and ears Star."

"Thank you Robin."

"Like I said Star you'll be back on the active roster in no time, alright?" She smiled up at him and nodded. "Alright, Titans go!" She watched them leave just as Robin's last two words triggered yet another memorable flash. Starfire saw herself leaping into battle at the sound of those words, feeling as though she could overcome any obstacle. 'So why am I to remain here?' She thought with a sigh as she put her ear piece on. Just as Robin instructed she brought up the building's camera system. Provided for her were numerous views indoor as well as outdoor. After fifteen minuets of her friend's departure she saw them making their way into the building. The outdoor cameras had no sound but she could tell Robin was issuing orders or some sort of entry plan. The four of them entered from the back but Starfire's eyes widened as she saw multiple groups of Slade drones following in after them. She frantically tapped her ear piece.

"Friends! Friends it is a trap! They are behind you!" She heard only static in return. "Friends? Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello!" With another fretful glance at the screen she pulled the earpiece out and tapped a button on the control panel. A section of the giant window opened just as she approached it. She looked over the edge and gripped the side nervously. "That is a particularly long way down." With a ready gulp she backed up, took a deep breath, and ran forward. Upon reaching the open window she leapt out and began diving down toward the ground. Without only a fleeting moment of doubt Starfire pulled up out of her dive and zoomed over the ocean pulling the water up as she went.

* * *

JOINING ROBIN, CYBORG, RAVEN, AND BEAST BOY……………

They walked through a room that appeared to have recently suffered a fiery explosion. The walls were burnt and charred making the paper peel and crack. Beast Boy kicked over a piece of broken pillar.

"Whatever Slade came for he either took with him or made sure no one else would get it."

"Question is what though," asked Robin deductively. He sifted through the ashes and still warm embers hoping to find a single clue that might have survived. Raven looked about also until a disturbing vibe moved throughout the air. She winced slightly then looked from where they entered.

"We need to go, now!"

"What's up Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"You are," said a voice in the shadows. Slade stepped out and they found they were entirely surrounded by drones. "Up the river that is." The Titans stood back to back in ready stances. "My Robin you've sure grown careless, and no foul up goes unpunished. So will you spare us a terrible scene and lay down your weapons and such, or will I have to do what's more fun for me?"

"Surrender?" repeated Robin incredulously.

"Not gonna happen!" Shouted Cyborg. Slade smiled under his mask.

"So fun for me then, very well. Good bye my friends you've interfered in my affairs for the last time." He raised his hand with the thought of bringing it down to signal his drones to open fire. Raven prepared herself to raise a shield and keep it up for as long as necessary. Slade began to move his arm but was knocked off his feet by a bright green blast. Everyone, including the drones, turned in astonishment. Starfire hovered in the doorway with both eyes and hands alight. Slade stood up but no sooner did then Starfire tackled him and they crashed through the burnt wall.

"TITANS GO!" They took advantage of the drones distraction and spread out. Raven picked two off the ground smashed them together. Cyborg ducked low to dodge a punch to his head. He held his cannon at the drone's chest point blank and managed to blast in a hole in not one but five drones. Robin stood atop Beast Boy's horns as he charged through the hordes as a triceratops. The boy wonder leapt off the changeling to release a full spread of bird-a-rangs and electric disks. He landed with a smirk and would have been shot in the back had Raven not raised a dark wall between him and the laser. Raven then slid that very same shield into the drone smashing him against the wall.

--------

Starfire's charge into Slade caused them to crash though a number of walls into an area of unstable proportions. She rose out from under a pile of rubber and coughed out some dust. Rubbing her head she found someone caught her by the wrist and threw her against the wall. Slade kept his hold on her and through circuitry embedded in his glove sent an electric jolt through her. She screeched and fell limp in his grip.

"How things work out the way they do," he said coming closer. "Here I have you, little miss Eese, completely at my mercy. You're not so smug without an abundance of cosmic power are you?"

"Of what do you speak," whispered Starfire.

"Don't tell me you don't remember," mocked Slade. She looked up at him just he gave her another quick jolt. "Of course you don't, why would they send you back in any other way? We played the game of cat and mouse well you and I, but now the game is over and I have finally caught the mouse." Starfire brought a glow back to her eyes.

"No, you have not!" She shot her head up and her eyebeams hit him square in the face. He flew backwards and had it not been the mask she'd actually hit he probably wouldn't have gotten up. He rose raggedly and shielded a broken portion of his mask from her.

"This isn't over; tell Robin it is never over." She tried to reach him but he set off a remote explosive collapsing the ceiling above them. Starfire jumped back and looked away until the loud rumbling stopped. When the destruction was over there was a wall of wreckage blocking her and where Slade was probably no more. She noticed a small cut on her arm and held her hand over it. 'I have met this madman on several occasions? But why? For what?' The questions ran amok through her mind. They clouded her senses until she heard her name begin called by one of her teammates.

* * *

TITANS TOWER…………….

Starfire sat on the couch tying a bandaged around her wound. Raven watched her pull both ends of the knot tight with her free hand and her teeth. "You know Starfire I could help you with that cut of yours."

"I will be fine friend Raven, it is just a scratch."

"Famous last words," said Beast Boy with a chuckle. He earned a look from Raven making him excuse his last joke. "So I'm kinda confused, did Slade take anything from that building or was the whole thing an ambush?"

"Most likely the latter," replied Robin. "It could have been for a variety of reasons; a trap, something to throw us off the track, maybe there was something there he was after, I don't know……but I'm gonna find out." Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy simultaneously began to brood on how Slade's new activities might rekindle old demons Robin worked hard to bury. For the time being though they put it out of their minds; their friend and teammate was finally home.

"Good night Star glad your home," said Cyborg. She hugged him gratefully as well as Beast Boy when he extended his glee of seeing her home. He managed to whisper one last joke in her ear making her giggle secretively, as though it was just between them.

"Welcome home Starfire," said Raven. "It wasn't the same without you." Starfire smiled brightly and hugged her tight. "Yeah-ha-ha, hugging, we'll have to talk about that later." Starfire released her and she retired to her room. Starfire then walked around the control consoles to the main window. Robin waited for them to leave.

"Listen I'm not supposed to tell you anything but I think they're trying to set up a little party for you." She smiled.

"Truly?"

"There's even talk of a cake," he said grinning.

"Cake?"

"Raven's idea." Starfire chuckled holding her arm. "Well, I'm hitting the hay so I'll see you in the morning." He meant to leave but they forced each other to stay put by staring at the other. "Goodnight Starfire."

"Goodnight Robin….pleasant shorlvacs." He turned to leave but was stopped again. "Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"What transpired with Slade and his drones; the danger, the uncertainty, the chances of both victory and defeat…" He waited for her to finish. "Are our days always like that?" Robin looked at the floor then smiled back at her. He left her alone and Starfire looked out the window at nighttime sky as the billions of tiny points of light shined brightly.

**The End**

* * *

Well finally our favorite timid, naïve, adorable, and super strong Tamaranian is back and back for good. Hope you all enjoyed this episode I sure couldn't wait to write it. Next one will be along in no time. Promise. Laters! 


	5. There and Then Again

Wow if I take this long to update again I think one of you should find me and chain me to my computer. Except you Teen Freak, I think you might get carried away. LOL. Also I'm not sure if any of you guys already know but September is going to be a huge month for TT. There'll be episodes galore with Trouble in Tokyo airing on the 15th and 16th. Who knows, if ratings are high enough during that month and enough people buy the second season DVD maybe the show will come back. That's a Giant 'Maybe'. But we can still hope can't we.

And thanks a million and three quarters for your reviews; **Lyoko's Princess, Samanthe2121, Star, Rose Red2.0, Guaridan of Azarath, The Seed of Chucky, Linzheart92, TTHPFan, I Collect Banannas, Teek Freak, Realfanfitcs, Dana-Fire**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There and Then Again 

_Slade and two of his drones stepped out of the vault then stopped dead at the sight of Starfire standing in their path. The two drones stepped in front of Slade and opened fire. Starfire merely began walking forward as the futile shots impacted an impenetrable shield. They bounced off like raindrops off a window not deterring her in the slightest. She reached the drones and with a single thought reduced them to dust. A silence passed between her and Slade. _

_"We meet again," said the villain. _

_"Indeed," replied Starfire. _

_"Now what…Eese?" _

_"I know what it is you seek, and I will not allow you to have it." If she could see his face she would see him smiling broadly. _

_"You're hollow threats don't scare me, the others would stop you before you could act." _

_"I have 'acted' thus far," argued Starfire. "I believe they realize the consequences of your victory." _

_"Then stop me, if you can." Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy peered over the crates intently watching the scene unfold. Starfire gulped in hesitation, she had no way of knowing how the others would react to her actions. Deciding that she knew the greater good Starfire unleashed her wrath upon Slade. Unfortunately instead of wiping him from existence her powers merely veered around him and dissipated in the air behind the villain. Still keeping her powers in motion Starfire sent a pleading look upwards. _

_"No! Let me go, please! SsssSTOOOP!" She closed her eyes and was whisked away from their presence._

"FRIENDS!" Starfire awoke suddenly from her dream with numerous beads of sweat running down the side of her head. She took in several deep breaths to calm herself but for the moment even that seemed impossible.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO! _

_Teen Titans_

--------

"You never knew today would be the day you paid the price for challenging me!" Cyborg shouted over at his enemy. "So any last words before I send you flying out on looser airlines 'fist class'?" His opponent remained silent. "Alright then, we go on three; 1….2…..3!" Cyborg and Beast Boy immediately gave their current video game all their attention.

"I challenged you Cy because I know beyond a doubt that could so whup you!"

"We'll see about that green boy," replied Cyborg with a smirk. Raven set the dishes from her lunch in the sink and stole a glance at their game. It wasn't often but she did see the slightest bit of intelligence in this one. It was of a strategic nature forcing the two them to work their brain rather than giving their thumbs a work out.

"So, having fun are we?"

"I'm totally having fun kicking Cyborg's butt."

"Beast Boy you're looking at my screen." The changeling glanced downward and his face fell with a sweat drop.

"Oh." In the midst of Cyborg and Beast Boy's battle Robin and Starfire entered the common room. The two were engaged in a conversation pertaining to past missions.

"So there he is tangled up by a computer virus and you know what Beast Boy does?" Starfire shook her head. "He multiplies a couple billion times. It somehow overwhelms the virus and as for Gizmo…" He trailed off when he noticed she was absorbed in a long but adorable yawn. "Would you at least try act interested?" he asked playfully.

"Oh I am most fascinated Robin, I fear I am still fatigued even after night of slumber."

"Maybe you didn't sleep as long as you thought you did," suggested Robin. She shrugged.

"Perhaps." Cyborg and Beast Boy ended their game with a later grudge match in mind. They joined Robin and Starfire at the table where Cyborg handed Robin a short stack of papers.

"Here you go, everywhere Slade's paid a visit in the last two months just like you wanted."

"What exactly are you looking for?" asked Raven.

"A pattern," replied Robin looking through the pages. "Slade's really good at covering himself but sooner or later something similar is bound to come up. And I'm gonna find it if I spend the next few weeks without sleep." Starfire tilted her head.

"That would be most unwise Robin."

"Yeah considering that line of thinking drove you as well as the rest of us nuts," said Cyborg. "That's also not the kind of obsessed thought you wanna take with you on a mission." As Robin defended himself Starfire considered her words carefully.

"Robin, I was considering that perhaps I might accompany you on the next fighting of crime." They all stopped talking to look at her. "I do believe that I am ready to rejoin you."

"We know Star, and nobody wants you back out there with us more than I." Robin got a few snickers from Cyborg and Beast Boy. He pretended not to hear them. "But you need just a little more training." Starfire dropped her hopeful hands like a child being denied a treat.

"But I have been training for the past two weeks. I fear that if I do no do something soon I will be unable to contain these predilections I have towards the thwarting of criminality." Robin stared at her for a long moment then sent a sideways glance at Raven.

"She's getting antsy."

"Oh! Oh I see, okay. Well we certainly can't have that-"

"Then you agree with me," prompted Starfire rather quickly. Robin nodded with a parted mouth.

"Sure…"

"Because I was hopeful that as a last amount of training I could accompany you on an actual mission and thus become a true Titan again." Robin raised his index finger.

"Okay now wai-"

"Oh thank you Robin!" exclaimed Starfire thinking he had agreed. In her jubilance she bent down and pecked him on the cheek. She stood back up and he stared at her blankly with his finger raised. He knew what he had to say, 'no, you're not ready. You can't cave me in like that, you're ready. I have to say no'. She smiled down at him sweetly without even realizing the effect it was having. Finally he simply mumbled.

"Y-You're welcome." She then sailed back to the door towards the hall looping about in the air from her happiness. Raven rolled her eyes then snapped her fingers before the boy wonder's face. "Wha! What'd you do that for?" has asked still blinking out of his trance.

"You're pathetic," she said simply. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at her strangely. "Oh come on who in their right mind would say yes?"

"Cut him some slack Raven you know you just can't say 'no' to that face," said Cyborg.

"Yeah it's true," agreed Beast Boy. Raven crossed her arms.

"Am I the only one who's worried something might happen to her? She's not ready yet." Robin stood up.

"Raven most of it is purely psychological. Now granted Star might have to relearn more of her complex maneuvers but if she really thinks she's ready then she's ready." Raven mentally voiced her unbending reluctance to Robin but again he dethroned it with simple logic. Unbeknownst to them the door to the common room slowly shut the rest of the way. Starfire knew it was rude to eves drop but she couldn't help it. She leant against the door and smiled. After a few moments she hovered into the air and returned to her room. She fell down on the bed giggling girlishly. It was clear Raven meant nothing by her words and that she cared only for Starfire's safety. But Starfire absolutely loved hearing Robin defend her. Even if it was just about her ability to perform as an efficient member of the team, it meant he trusted her. Starfire had no intention of falling asleep but she was so caught up in her emotions that she barely took notice and drifted off.

_The walls of a great hall were lit by many torches. Starfire, in fine Eese attire, accompanied by two others walked down the hall and approached the ruling Eese council. _

_"Speak." _

_"Honorable Odin," began Starfire. "My friends are in danger; a terrible enemy has begun searching for something of great power. We cannot allow him to find it." Odin already knew where she was going with this. "Please, we or I must take action to prevent this-" _

_"No," replied Odin. Starfire halted her speech. "It is forbidden for myself or any Eese to interfere in the affairs of the lower mortals. Temporary you stay with may be you are Eese and are bound by our laws." _

_"But please you do not Slade as we do, we must stop him before he becomes truly unstoppable." Odin and the other Eese council members remained silent. Starfire narrowed her eyes. "I possess the power, if you will not help me friends……I will." Odin rose from his throne. _

_"You will do no such thing." _

_"Have my friends not proven themselves worthy of your benevolence? How can you stand idle and do nothing while evil such as Slade is running rampant?" _

_"You have seen the damage that can be done when our kind mingles with yours, so it has been seen with the Etens. We can do nothing."  
Starfire crossed her arms. "Indifference and pride is an unhealthy combination." _

_"I will speak no more on this matter." Feeling quite livid with her benefactor Starfire turned on her heel._

In her room Starfire's head moved about on the bed as she dreamt still. She seemed unable to wake causing her to loose perspective on what was real and what was a dream.

_"You have broken the sacred laws of the Eese!"_ Starfire couldn't see anything; she could only hear a voice shout at her. "_Preceding to your return to Earth you shall be punished." _

_"ROBINNNNN!"_

Knock Knock

Starfire's eyes snapped open and she sat up. She heard knocking on her door again and shook her head from slight wooziness. One more set of knocks came. Starfire made sure the tinge of sweat on her forehead was gone.

"Who is there?"

"It's me, Raven."

"Oh, please enter." Starfire's door slid open and Raven walked inside carrying a small box. "Do you require my assistance?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you'd like to meditate." Starfire tilted her head at Raven. This act of meditating did have an interesting ring to it. Over the past few weeks Starfire had begun to recall bits and pieces of personal things the others wouldn't know. Raven noticed Starfire curiously eyeing the various items Raven brought with her. "You and I did this routinely throughout the week. I have to do this about twenty-four seven but you joined me every other day."

"Really?" asked Starfire more and more interested. "Well I would be most happy to engage in the meditation with you."

"Alright," said Raven with a smile. She instructed Starfire to set the candles about in arbitrary places then to sit across from her. "Okay, you know the words I'm always saying?" Starfire nodded. "Repetition of those words is what helps me to focus my energies and relax."

"But why does one other than yourself meditate? I do not possess powers like your own."

"Meditation is a very reliable way of forgetting your troubles and allowing yourself to mentally heal. If you can achieve a true meditation it's very much like entering a trance-like state, giving your mind the freedom and opportunity to do whatever it needs to."

"Then this meditation is a way to access the subconscious?" Raven nodded somewhat.

"In a way I suppose, why?"

"It is just; I have been having these dreams. They seem familiar to me but I cannot be sure what they mean." Raven considered this carefully.

"The mind is a complex thing and can manifest itself in a number of ways. There have been some cases where someone has entered such a deep state of meditation that they've actually been able to slow down time around them." Starfire's eyes widened with innocent curiosity.

"Really?"

"Well, their perception of time that is. Now first thing you need to do is find your center and-"

"My center?" Raven pinched her eyes shut from the slight annoyance of being interrupted.

"The place in which you feel most comfortable, once you find it you can achieve a better meditation." Starfire closed her eyes and began searching for what Raven described. "Have you found it yet?" A tiny smile came across the red head's face.

"I have." Raven smirked. She had a pretty good Idea of what it was.

"Okay, I'll start and you can join in any time you like." Starfire responded in the affirmative. Raven closed her eyes and levitated off the floor. After a few moments of silence Raven began to softly chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Starfire heard her talking and within moments heard the words coming out of her own mouth.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." The words had an odd sound coming from her. But as Starfire continued to say them along with Raven the more she began to feel more and more at ease. Raven was correct, the activity was quite relaxing and…so strange. So strange and relaxing. The darkness of her eyelids faded away and was replaced by the hall from her dreams. "Azarath Metrio…." Starfire's voice quietly died down leaving only Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, are you bored already Starfire?" She received no answer. "Starfire?" Raven peeked open an eye to see the alien girl floating in the air with her and her eyes firmly shut. She wasn't asleep, that much was clear. But as Raven studied her closer she saw rapid eye movement, Starfire was dreaming. "Starfire are you okay?" Starfire's closed and blank face turned in the direction Raven's voice had come from.

"Raven?" asked Starfire in a faraway voice. "How is it you are here?" Raven was taken aback. Starfire was clearly no longer in her room. Raven apparently was supposed to answer for Starfire's closed eyes became troubled. "Raven? Where have you gone? Please do not leave me."

"I-I'm here," said Raven quickly. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Raven couldn't believe what she was seeing. Starfire had actually guided herself into a state in which she could directly access her mind. "Where are you Star?" Starfire looked confused.

"Can you not see also?" Raven rubbed her forehead.

"Its too dark for me….I can't see anything." Starfire apparently couldn't think to hard in this state and merely nodded.

"Well, there is a large hall lit by many touches. We are alone...I do not know why or to where they have all gone." Raven looked closer at her.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Starfire hesitated then began shaking her head while smiling.

"I-I do not know if I should tell you."

"Its okay Starfire, you can tell me. Who is it?"

"The…Eese." Raven's eyes bulged out. 'This-is-impossible. They wiped her memory clean of anything she saw or heard while in Valhalla. How could she be recalling it now?' Raven looked about frantically. Finally she grabbed Starfire by the shoulders and began shaking her.

"Starfire! Starfire wake up!"

"Wha-What is happening?" Starfire pushed Raven away from her and steadied herself. "Raven please explain why you are thrashing me about. I do not recall that being part of the meditation."

"Sorry Star, but you've always surprised me years ago and you're continuing to do so."

"I do not understand." Raven took Starfire's hand and pulled her out into the hall. "What has happened Raven?"

"I'll explain on the way, we need to find the boys."

--------

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stood before the computer terminals. Beast Boy got Cyborg's attention by gruffly calling his name. "He's here, didn't do a bad job making the whole thing look funky." Cyborg nodded looking over his shoulder.

"Let's just be sure we get the right place." Robin was about to call Raven and Starfire when the two of them came bursting through the door.

"Hey guys perfect timing, Jonny Rancid's out for another joy ride," said Robin. "Starfire this is a good one as far as the final test you were looking for." Starfire was about to voice her thanks when Raven brought her back to the reason why they ran into the common room at break neck speed.

"Robin Starfire and I were meditating and something came up-"

"It'll have to wait Raven," interrupted Robin. "Rancid just tripped the alarm at five banks throughout the city but he's only at one. Cyborg and Beast Boy are pretty sure they found the right one but we need to move now."

"But-"

"Less 'buts' more Titans going!" Raven ground her teeth with low growl but followed them out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A women nervously shoved wads of cash into a bag while a sleek weapon was held in her face. Jonny Rancid watched her load up the sacks he'd thrown at her then moved his head about tiresomely. "Hurry up lady I've got other banks to make withdrawals from." She let out a terrified whimper after picking up the pace. He then set the tip of weapon beneath her chin raising her gaze to his. "On the other hand, I might find a reason to stick around-ACK!" A bird-a-rang spun out of nowhere knocking his gun out of his hands. Rancid spun around just in time to see Robin's weapon return to him.

"Your debit card's just been declined Rancid." The villain smirked pulling another gun out of its holster.

"Well well, it's the little birdie boy and his little bird friends." Beast Boy cracked his knuckles.

"Who you calling 'little bird'?" He transformed into a pterodactyl making Rancid's eyes bugle out. Beast Boy chased Rancid around the large lobby avoiding shots by moving about in the air. The other Titans were about to join the pursuit when they found themselves surrounded by smaller versions of Rancid's robot dog.

"Since when does this guy have cronies?" asked Cyborg.

"Since the ridiculous giant dinosaur didn't work out," said Raven. They stood in a circle keeping each other covered. Robin drew his staff, Starfire hovered with charged fits, Cyborg readied his cannon, and Raven brought her powers to life.

"Titans GO!" They spread out engaging the robotic dogs wherever possible. Being smaller they could move faster, jump higher, and bite just as quickly. Robin twirled his staff about in all directions letting the metal assailants hit it head on. Starfire and Cyborg engaged in a combo attack. She picked him up into the air and after letting him fall onto a gathering group fired upon the ones he'd miss.

"Raven!" Robin shouted up at the pale Titan. She looked down at him and a myriad of the dogs ganging up him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" They jumped to pounce on him but stuck in mid air by a cloud of dark energy. With a wave of her hand Raven threw them out into the street where a semi-truck ran over them. She leant Robin a helping hand which he took gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Starfire and Cyborg finished their offensive. She cast a look about the lobby.

"Where is Beast Boy?" They looked around then heard a loud thumping in the above floors. They all trailed their eyes upward. "Never mind."

Jonny Rancid ran about the halls skidding around corners and looking back frantically. Beast Boy in his prehistoric animal form swooped around the very same corner quickly gaining on him. Rancid, in his panicky desire not to die today, blindly shot his blaster of his shoulder. People sticking their heads out their office to find the reason for the commotion quickly jumped back inside to avoid the two combatants. Rancid finally reached a stair case leading to the bank's roof and after reaching the top slammed the door shut. Beast Boy burst through the door throwing Rancid across the roof. He jumped to his feet. Beast Boy returned to human form.

"This would be a good time to give up."

"ARRGGGGHHHH!" Rancid drew his blasters and opened up on the changeling. A black shield flew up around Beast Boy protecting him from the shots. Raven, carrying Cyborg, hovered over the edge followed by Starfire carrying Robin. Robin and Cyborg dropped down on the roof while the girls remained in the air.

"You're done Jonny!"

"That's what you think bird boy!" From behind him more of Rancid's cybernetic dogs crawled over the edge of the roof. "Sic em!" The army of dogs charged past Rancid. Robin knocked away the minions with swings of his staff and bursts from his electric disks. He spotted an opening but one that could only be taken by another.  
"Star! Let him have it! We'll cover you!" She began to carry out his orders but stopped. Robin's words, though pertinent, had inadvertently triggered another memory. She froze in mid air with her expression blank.

_"Star! Let him have it!" She hurled a starbolt at Plasmus making a sizable hole. She gasped at the force of her attack. _

_"Did I let him have too much?"_

Robin kept a dog from sneaking up on Cyborg then shot a glance at Starfire. He saw her hovering in mid air and more importantly not carrying out his order. "Starfire?" Raven caught sight of her as well. Rancid had no clue why she wasn't moving but wasn't going to argue. He walked over to the edge just as Starfire came back to reality.

"Better wake up doll." So saying he shot in her in shoulder.

"AHH!" She yelped and fell over the side.

"Starfire!" Robin ran out of the group of rampaging dogs and fixed a bird grapple to metal pipe and leapt off the side of the roof. He briefly saw Jonny Rancid jump to a nearby roof but quickly forgot about him. He met Starfire and caught her around the waist. They reached the end of the line some ten feet from the ground. Robin sputtered out a wince from the strain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TITANS TOWER………………

Starfire sat on the couch glumly hanging her head. Raven sat beside her applying some restorative powers to her shoulder. Robin sat at a terminal and hit the key board irritably.

"He's miles away by now, and I don't think he's going to chance any more banks any time soon."

"Yeah did you see me chasing him down though? He was totally freaked out," said Beast Boy pompously. Robin switched off the screen then sat down beside Starfire.

"What happened Star? You suddenly, well, zoned out."

"I am…sorry, it is entirely my fault the Jonny Rancid escaped. Perhaps you were correct Raven; perhaps I am still not ready to rejoin you." She stood up and with a little black rain cloud over her head somberly walked out of the common room. Robin watched her curiously.

"Raven do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Well as I was trying to tell you guys before we launched into crime fighting mode something came up while we were meditating." They gave her their attention. "Starfire somehow unlocked a portion of her subconscious and was able to see things from the past."

"Like what?" asked Cyborg.

"Like times of when she was an Eese." Their mouths dropped.

"No way," said Beast Boy astonished. "I thought they took all those memories from her."

"Apparently they didn't." Robin stood up and began walking around excitedly. He paced around then refaced them with slight fervor.

"Do you realize with this means?" They did but Robin went on regardless. "Starfire could know what it is Slade's tearing apart the world trying to find or better yet where it is."

"Well yes but-"

"But what?" Raven waited just to make sure he wouldn't interrupt her again.

"What you need to understand is that memories aren't like photographs or family movies that can be viewed at will. And there may be things that were buried for a reason." Robin looked away. "Look I hate Slade as much as you do-" Robin gave her a look. "Okay maybe not **as** much as you, but I think you need to be a little more considerate of Starfire. You shouldn't force her to do something that may do more harm then good."

"I'm not trying to force her to do anything. I'm sorry if I sound inconsiderate but there are larger things at stake here."

"Man's got a point Rae," agreed Cyborg. "We either find this thing before Slade does or who knows what could happen. We don't even know what 'it' is." Raven crossed her arms feeling like she was alone in her perspective.

"I have a way that could help her remember, it wouldn't necessarily be private between the two of us but maybe it could shed some light on this mystery. The only thing is we need Starfire's approval first." Robin nodded comprehensively.

--------

Starfire stood outside two metal double doors in the lower halls. She tapped the wall panel then cleared her throat. "Computer, please load training scenario 'Starfire 001'." She waited for the holoroom to finish readying her program.

"Program complete, you may enter when ready." She took a deep breath and entered a domed room with a blue wire frame. She stood in the center then began the scenario.

"Run program." The wire frame vanished and was replaced with the roof the bank. Jonny Rancid stood where he had been in the battle before and her Titan friends just as they where. The battle began from the freeze frame it was in with Robin issuing his order.

"Star! Let him have it! We'll cover you!" Starfire zoomed around the myriad of jumping and snapping dogs to reach the villain. He saw her coming and unleashed a volley of shots against her. She responded with quick bursts from her eyes. He dodged the steady streams of energy and threw explosives reminiscent to Robin's disks. Starfire managed to zap a number of them out of the sky but one blew up to close to her. The resulting disorientation caused her to loose focus and Rancid kicked her to the ground.

"Here's to one less Titan," he taunted. He pointed his blaster down at her and was about to fire when he froze on the spot. Starfire looked up at him and noticed that the entire program has stopped running. She looked at the entrance and saw Robin standing in the doorway. He entered the program and the door disappeared behind him.

"You know it helps it you start on a difficulty setting lower then 'Maniacal Despot'." Starfire stood up to her feet.

"How long have you been present?"

"Only a few seconds." He looked around the simulation. "What're you doing here?" Starfire hung her head.

"I thought perhaps if I recounted the recent battle I could see my mistake and avoid future…. 'screwing ups'." Robin looked at her strangely. Memory whipped or not Starfire hadn't changed a bit.

"Screwing up? Is that what you think happened here?" Once again Starfire said nothing. "Star sometimes you are way too hard on yourself." She picked her head up. "From what Raven's told me it wasn't all your fault. And circumstances aside; so you made a mistake. I make mistakes all the time, that's why I'm lucky to have you guys around. So that when I screw up you all can knock some sense into me. Although I still have the bump from the last time you did." Starfire's face broke into a smile and she giggled with mirth.

"Yes, I remember that." She said nodding.

"Really?"

"Well, the applicable details anyway. Oh I wish I could remember everything, I fear that pieces of my past could be gone forever."

"Raven said she has a way to help you remember."

"Truly?" asked Starfire hopefully.

"Yeah but hear me out first; when you saved me from Slade you mentioned something that he's been looking for. You didn't say much but the scroll he took gave me a small clue."

"Have you been able to illuminate the situation?" she asked with her hands laced together.

"The museum didn't keep a well enough record of the scroll or what was on it. But that's where Raven comes in; she need's to help you remember so we can get to whatever Slade's after first. This quite literally is a race Star and frankly we don't even know what it is we're looking for." Starfire nodded confidently.

"Then I will do what I can to help."

--------

Starfire and Raven sat up on beds in sick bay while Cyborg and Robin wired them to monitoring equipment. After their vitals were displayed on screen Cyborg rubbed his head in wonder.

"So how exactly does this work?"

"Much like the time I merged my mind with Robin's," replied Raven. "…Just a little more complex."

"Any danger involved?" asked Robin.

"Entering someone else's thoughts isn't a walk in the park, no matter how utopian that park may be," said Raven looking over at a smiling Starfire. "Once we're inside we won't be able to talk to you until we're out. If you see are vitals peak it means are hearts might stop, give us a shot of adrenaline and we'll take it from there." Beast Boy eyed one of the syringes squeamishly.

"Uhhh not to sound totally wimpy but I think if I stuck you with that giant sewing needle I might feel a little sick."

"As opposed to how sick you might feel after we don't wake up because you didn't do it?" Beast Boy sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhhhhh, good point." The girls laid down, both feeling a little nervous and understandably so. Raven blew out a breath of readiness and looked over at Starfire.

"Are you ready?" The alien red head nodded.

"I am." At Starfire's signal Raven turned her head back in place. Starfire heard her beginning the chant. She began to wonder it this was such a good idea after all but the thought came too late.

"…Metrion Zinnnnnthos." A burst of energy pulsed around each of them and their heads rolled limply to one side. Robin studied them with crossed arms then turned to Cyborg.

"Are they in?" Cyborg typed on the keyboard of a nearby by computer.

"Neurological diagnostic shows they've entered a state similar to dreaming, I'd say they're in. Here, you take this and stand by on Starfire." He gave Robin one of the adrenalin shots. "Yo BB you take the other on." Beast Boy sat down beside Raven.

"Fine but I'm not looking forward to having to do it."

"We may not have to," said Robin looking down at Starfire. "Let's just hope for the best."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

STARFIRE'S MIND………………

Raven cast a perplexed look about her surroundings. She stood in a black nothingness with Starfire nowhere in sight. "This isn't quite what I pictured your mind would look like."

"Raven?" Starfire's voice echoed.

"Starfire?"

"Friend where are you?"

"I don't know," said Raven walking around. "Everything's dark, I can't see a thing." She stopped taking a few more mystified looks around. She began walking backward until she bumped right into Starfire's back. They both screeched from the surprise and jumped back about twenty feet. Once they realized only they were present the two calmed.

"Forgive me Raven, my goodness you gave me such a fright."

"Y-Yeah sorry, I wasn't scared." Though Raven could plainly hear her heart still pounding loudly.

"Where are we?"

"It's your mind," said Raven. "Like I said though this isn't what I thought it would look like." Starfire then tugged on Raven's arm.

"Perhaps we should venture this way." She pointed to a glass doorway that had somehow grown in the past few seconds. Starfire began to move toward it when Raven held her back. "What is the matter?"

"If the Eese buried your memories there's a good chance they put up guards just in case we tried exactly what we're doing."

"And we encounter one of these guards?" asked Starfire timidly.

"We'll just have to fight and win." She and Starfire walked forward and each gripped a handle on the doorway. They pulled the doors open and once they did they immediately were engulfed in light. Once the light subsided they found themselves in a long and seemingly endless hallway. Lined along the walls were an infinite number of doors.

"The memory we search for is in one of these doors yes?" Raven nodded and walked up to the nearest one. She pulled it open and they were met with a vision of young girl flying about an ornately decorated bedroom. Starfire's eyes grew wide as did the smile on her face.

"Oh it is my room as a young bomgorf on Tamaran!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You're adorable, let's move on now." Raven closed the door and opened another one. This time Starfire crossed her arms with an angry expression on her face. Playing before them was a day in Starfire's later childhood when Blackfire broke something and blamed it on Starfire.

"To this day I am astounded she managed to get away with it." Raven shut the door and leant her head against it.

"This is going to take awhile."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SICK BAY…………

The room was stiffly quiet from the fact that neither Raven nor Starfire spoke a single word. Beast Boy threw a bouncing ball up and down in the air. Robin leant against the wall in his chair at Starfire's bedside.

"How they doing?" he asked breaking the silence. Cyborg checked their EKG's for any changes and/or abnormalities.

"As of now I'm showing zero brain and pulmonary failure, looks like they're doing just fine."

Beast Boy caught his ball and glanced down at Raven. "Good, the sooner they find what they're looking for the better."

"I know what mean Beast Boy," said Robin. "I can't stand it I wish I could've gone wit them, what if they need help."

"We're doing as much as we can do man; besides our girls can handle themselves."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven slammed the door shut on another memory and turned to Starfire with fiery eyes. "You saw that!" Starfire backed away fearfully with her hands raised.

"I-I did not know you would be mortified to be seen doing such an activity."

"It-is-not-my-style, this can never pass between the two of us not to Robin or Cyborg and especially not to Beast Boy." Starfire raised her right hand.

"You have my sworn honor I will say nothing." Raven scrunched her eyes shut and rubbed her temples.

"Let's just keep moving." They walked along the doors having given up opening each one in turn.

"Perhaps if I made a selection?"

"Knock yourself out; we might even go fast enough to look through all these by say….2056." Starfire ignored Raven's sarcastic note. She moved her hand along the door handles trying to let herself be guided to the right one. She stopped at one door and upon opening it saw herself sitting high up on the Ferris Wheel with Robin. She let her head rest against the door frame as she watched the scene unfold. Their voices were so faint Starfire could barely make out the words, but as she watched the memory started to come back to her and she remembered everything they said explicitly. The memory ended abruptly as the Centari drone suddenly scooped her up. She giggled at how nostalgia could make a something that wasn't amusing humorous. She finally tore herself away from it.

"Not this one, hmm, perhaps this door." She opened it and turned white from reliving the night Raven's powers turned the tower into a haunted house. She quickly snapped the door shut. "Nope, not that one either." Raven closed a door and sighed despondently.

"This is hopeless; we'll never find a single memory out of seventeen years of experiences, sights, and events."

"Have faith Raven; perhaps we shall be visited by the lady of luck." Raven snickered.

"That's cute Star, but there's so many it's not like you can just randomly grab one of the doors and find exactly what you're looking for on the other side." Starfire chose another haphazardly and both their mouths parted. Inside they found yet another set of doors but the handles were chained shut. "Oookay I stand majorly corrected."

"Success! We have found it Raven!" She glided inside.

"No! Wait!" Too late. Starfire halted before the doors and attempted to tear the chain from the handles. As soon as she touched she was blown backward landing at Raven's feet. The door closed behind them trapping the two Titans inside. "We may have a problem now." At that the ground beneath them began to rumble and shake. They watched with apprehension as a solitary figure rose from the ground before the doors. He looked at them and Starfire gasped at their defeated nemesis.

"Tomas!"

"No, it's a guard. The one I was afraid on!" They took to the air and while circling above launched a strong attack down upon him. He shielded his face from the attacks and was quick to recover. He shot from his pendant a series of short bursts of energy. Raven threw a shield up around herself and Starfire. They sank beneath the ground then emerged from below Tomas. He was thrown off his feet and landed some distance away from the door. Starfire flew out from under Raven's shroud and charged up at the guard.

"HAAA!" She cried loudly sending punches and kicks at him in mid air. What hits he didn't block or dodge he took with slight difficulty. He caught her ankle as she tried to kick him across the face and threw her hard against the ground.

------

In sick bay Starfire's body arched with a painful gasp. They all jumped at her sudden outburst. They startled again when Raven did the same followed both of them expressing pain.

"Dude what is going on!"

"They've got trouble," said Cyborg.

------

Starfire ran around in firing off starbolts as she went. She back flipped to avoid a blast sent ahead of her. She kicked off the nearest wall and while in the air let loose a bombardment of starbolts. Tomas slid back substantially but still was not stopped. He shot a beam from his pendant trapping Starfire in a ball of energy.

"Starfire!" Raven ran forward to free her but was caught in a similar field of energy. They stood frozen in place. Starfire struggled to look up at Tomas with gritted teeth.

"You cannot pass," said the guard form of Tomas. Starfire took a pained step forward.

"I-Will!...I-Must!" Raven soon joined her in their struggling attempt to move up to Tomas against the powerful field of energy. Raven gripped her chest as her breathing hastened ten fold.

------

Robin and Beast Boy kept shooting stares between the girls and Cyborg. "Cyborg what is going on!"

"Their heart rates are spiking, we need to give them the adrenaline." Beast Boy eyed the shot anxiously.

"Are sure du-"

"YES!" Shouted Robin and Cyborg in unison. Robin pulled the cap off the needle with his teeth and quickly gave it to Starfire. Beast Boy took his cap off and stood over Raven.

"Oh sweet Lord in heaven…" He then administered the adrenaline and the girl's vitals calmed. Cyborg stared at the screen with growing relief.

"Their vitals are returning to normal," Robin and Beast Boy rested themselves on their knees taking in long breaths. "It still seems like they're still struggling against something though." He looked over his shoulder at Beast Boy who looked like he was about to pass out. "Take your horse pill BB you did fine." He nodded plopping back down in his chair.

"Yeah…..as soon as its okay with you guys I'm gonna go jump in the water. K?" Robin tuned both of them out. He stared down at Starfire gripping her hand.

"Careful Star."

------

The two girls moved closer and closer to Tomas. Tomas himself didn't look the least bit worried or deterred but kept trying to push them back nonetheless. At times one Titan would begin to falter and the other would lend a helping hand. Soon Starfire reached out a hand blindly and felt herself make contact with the mental guard. In the same instant the feeling of resistance was gone and Tomas was nowhere in sight. Raven hung against Starfire for support. She stood up and they stared at the door handle that was no longer held together by chains. Starfire sent an approval seeking look at Raven. She stepped backward.

"It's your memory Star." Starfire took hold of the handles and pulled the door open. In stead of viewing it form the doorway however they found themselves in an entirely different setting. It was of beautiful stone temple-like area. "Well…this is different." Raven stopped when a new thought occurred to her. "Oh no, no no this can't be right…this…this is impossible." Starfire looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" Raven gazed around at the room wondrously.

"All this…it's clearly Azarathian architecture." Starfire was just as stunned by this as Raven but their awe was interrupted by someone entering. They turned and saw none other than Starfire entering. They stood in place and were rather unsettled when the Starfire in Eese form walked right through them. They turned to follow her. Raven and Starfire stood aside to watch the Starfire the past approach a spot on the wall. She looked about to see if anyone else was present then began turning gold dial. Raven watched her entranced by what she was doing. When Starfire finished she stepped away and a series of clicks could be heard. The wall then opened to reveal a stone about the size of a small melon. It was cut like a diamond and had a dark center. Raven brought a trembling hand to her mouth. "Oh my…" The Starfire from the past reached out to touch it but was abruptly pulled away in a stream of light. Starfire and Raven closed their eyes.

"They prevented me from hiding it again," said Starfire. Their surroundings then changed to the council room in Valhalla. Both saw Starfire being led in with her hands bound together. She looked at Odin with a frown.

_"You have broken the sacred laws of the Eese!" _

_"I did what I knew to be right," responded Starfire. Odin sat back down shaking his head. _

_"You did what you knew to be forbidden. You're body has long been fully recovered, back to earth with you. And never again shall you know of your past with us." The bonds around her hands faded but not before she was encircled by a ring of light. It surged through her making her cry out. _

_"ROBINNNNN!"_

The memory ended and Starfire and Raven found themselves in the dark abyss they began in. Starfire just stood in place as so many things suddenly became clear to her. "That is how I knew only Robin's name when I returned; it was the very thing I said before…." She held her arm feeling depressed. Raven took her shoulder.

"Come on Star, let's get back." She sniffled and nodded.

"Yes, let's."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER……………

After Raven and Starfire had awoken from their escapade the Titans gathered in the common room to hear of their experience. "Alright, I think we've been kept in suspense long enough," said Robin. Raven and Starfire playfully looked at each other as if debating to tell them. "Oh come on guys I'm drooling I have to know."

"Alright," said Raven. "You know the story of how the ancient Azarathians abandoned earth when it became too chaotic for their pacifists ways?"

"Yup we're all good on our Azarath history," said Cyborg. "Could you get to the good part?"

"Okay how does an Azarathian get their chakra?"

"Every time a bell rings," said Beast Boy through a chuckle. They all stared at him darkly. He stopped laughing. help it." Raven continued.

"They get their individual chakras from a large chakra stone. When they departed Earth they left the original chakra stone behind. My chakra was derived from the new stone on Azarath."

"As an Eese I attempted to relocate the stone in the hope of preventing Slade from ever finding it," said Starfire. "Alas I was stopped by Odin and sent back to Earth soon after trying to stop Slade in person."

"So Raven you're saying that what Slade is after is the old chakra stone left behind the Azarathians thousands of years ago?" She nodded. "Something like that in the hands of someone like Slade-"

"Dun na na na," finished Cyborg.

"My thoughts exactly," said Raven. "There's no telling what Slade could do if he ever gets it."

"Well at least we have more to go on," said Robin. They all nodded in agreement. Just then the alert rang through out the tower. Robin leapt off the couch to view the report. "Jonny Rancid, and he's back to harassing bank tellers."

"Typical," remarked Raven. Robin switched off the screen. He stood before Starfire and held his hand out to her.

"So you just gonna sit there all night or are you gonna help us save the city again?" Starfire smiled broadly and gladly took his hand. After looking at her communicator for a moment of reminiscence she noticed Robin was waiting for her. "Well, after you…Titan." Excitement coursing through her Starfire took the lead out of the common for her return mission as a Teen Titan.

**The End**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm expecting questions about this episode because there might be some areas that were confusing. Its usually goes a lot smoother in my head. So don't hesitate at all if you've got a question and don't forget about what I said above. Laters!


	6. Rules of Engagement

I don't mean to get lax on my updates but its getting tough with school and work. You know how it is. On the other hand the real TV show episodes came out once a week so we're just being true to the show. Aren't we?

**Dana-Fire, Rose Red2.0, Lyoko's Princess, I Collect Banannas, Guardian of Azarath, The Seed of Chucky, Linzheart92, Samanthe2121, Teen Freak, Realfanfitcs, 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe.** Thanks for the reviews guys. Enjoy le episode!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rules of Engagement

Quietly Melvin peeked around a crate and tested the area for any signs of danger. She glanced back at Timmy and signaled him to follow her. Since the incident with the Brotherhood of Evil the kids had grown much, perhaps not physically but mentally. Teether still too young to accompany them on even the smallest of missions stayed behind. The two sneaked around the dark storage area. Not long ago they received warning that a Hive agent had infiltrated the tower. They along with Cyborg and Starfire were sent to investigate.

"Yo Melvin! We've got a situation here!" Came Cyborg's voice through her earpiece.

"We're coming," answered Melvin. They double timed their efforts after hearing the sounds of battle in the distance. They ran past the remains of drones in the likeness of Cyborg, obviously sent by the headmaster himself. Melvin scrunched her face as she went by. 'Sicko...'

"Where are they?" asked Timmy rather impatiently. Melvin looked around then heard a screeching sound reminiscent of a starbolt.

"This way!" They made their way through a ruined door to find Cyborg and Starfire not battling the Hive agent but each other. "What?" Melvin was utterly confused. Why were two Titan greats like Starfire and Cyborg fighting against each other? Their presence was finally noted.

"Friends thank goodness you are here, Cyborg is the infiltrator."

"Yeah right don't listen to her guys, it's her she's been brainwashed by Blood and sent to spy on us!" Starfire dodged another shot from his cannon.

"Friends you must believe me!" Pleaded Starfire. In the time she took to look at them Cyborg found an opening and took her down with a quick blast. "AH!" She fell to the ground and Cyborg stood over her cannon at the ready.

"Its cool guys I've got this now."

"Wait," said Melvin. "She wasn't trying to fight back just then, why did you shoot her?"

"You saw what she was going to do I had to stop her."

"Do not leave me please," said Starfire. "Help me…" Timmy looked at Melvin for guidance. She darted her eyes between Starfire and Cyborg. Truth be told there was no way for her to tell which one was actually compromised. Cyborg cast a look back at Starfire and made up his mind. He charged up his cannon and took aim.

"Stop him!" shouted Melvin.

"AHHHHHH!" Timmy shouted a strong sonic wave throwing Cyborg off his feet. Starfire took in a sigh of relief. She sat up shaking some dizziness out of her head. Melvin cast a worried look toward Cyborg.

"Are you okay?" she asked Starfire.

"Indeed I am, thank you. I am grateful for you quick thinking." Starfire stood up. Melvin crossed her arms.

"I just hope he isn't to mad when he wakes up."

"You judged the situation most admirably; however I am afraid you have made one mistake." Melvin and Timmy both shot their eyes to her. "He is still a Teen Titan, and **I** am the Hive agent." Her eyes turned a bright red and before they could act she shot them both down with a zap from each hand. "Headmaster will be most pleased, I am hopefull-"

"Okaaaay Starfire, that's enough." Raven came around the corner with a clipboard. Starfire turned to face her.

"Forgive me Raven; I was slightly 'over the top'?"

"Kinda. You okay Cyborg?"

"Just dandy," replied a voice with a hand raised from among the mess of debris he fell in. Raven nodded then turned to Melvin and Timmy as they got to their feet.

"Well, let's give a round of applause for Starfire and Cyborg you are guys are great actors. Now about you two however," said Raven rounding back on the two preteens. "Would either of you like to tell me what went wrong here?" They both remained silent. Finally Timmy raised his hand. "Yeah?"

"We hit Cyborg?"

"Corrrect! You hit Cyborg, when it was clear our spy was Starfire."

"But he was going to hit her first!" spouted Timmy and Melvin almost in exact unison.

"Of course he was going to hit her; 'incapacitate first return to normal later'. That's our policy on brainwashed teammates. Melvin you're the team leader why oh why in all things rational did you decide Cyborg was our guy?" Melvin looked around for an answer.

"Be-Because he won?" she said lamely. Raven closed her eyes in irritation. She made a few marks on her paper. Cyborg walked up beside Starfire rubbing his back.

"Did you forget the fact that out of all of us Cyborg is the one who is able to resist Brother Blood's powers?" They looked at each other. "What were you doing when you were supposed to be studying? Never mind don't answer that." She sighed irately. "Well good job, this little gaffe of yours has earned you another week and a half here in Raven's Titan boot camp. Our next scenario is tomorrow bright and early, and there will be a test afterward. I suggest you use what's left of tonight to study." Melvin and Timmy mentally groaned. "You're dismissed." They sulked away carrying their arms behind them. Raven shook her head taking down some final notes. Starfire watched them leave holding her arms.

"Perhaps you were slightly…overly critical?" Raven looked at her a little peeved and annoyed by the fact that Starfire still had glowing red eyes.

"Take those out, and no I wasn't," said Raven walking away. Starfire shrugged and began removing the contacts. While trying to remove the second she winced.

"Ow!"

"You okay Star?" asked Cyborg taking her shoulder.

"I-I poked my eye." He led her away amidst her short winces and gasps.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

The next morning at Titans Tower began routinely. They each dragged themselves into the common room one right after the other. Starfire of course entered and greeted each of them like sunshine manifested in physical form. The only ones that had not awoke were Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. Teether usually slept until quite late in the day and didn't go to sleep until around eleven at night. Beast Boy poured orange juice for himself and noticed Cyborg filing his plate while going on his third cup of coffee.

"You know that much caffeine is bad for you?"

"Yeah but so are pork rhines but that doesn't seem to stop me doesn't it?" he said with a jocular snicker. He and Beast Boy sat down on the couch to enjoy their short time with morning cartoons. Starfire hummed to herself as she slaved over the stove to cook her breakfast. She only made enough for herself as only Robin was ever polite or even brave enough to try it. Raven sat down at the table across from Robin. She pulled out a file and read it while sipping her tea and eating English muffin.

"How's the training going?" asked Robin. Raven eyes looked at him from the file. He nodded with a gulp. "That good huh?"

"If you ask me they're still too young."

"But they are showing potential," said Robin admittingly. "Melvin seems like she could do well to hold them together." Raven shook her head.

"She guesses herself too much."

"What about Timmy? He's pretty good and spotting things."

"He's good at complaining." Robin marveled at this with a grin. Raven was an expert at being able to make her true emotions look like something completely different.

"And Teether?" Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Now I know you're joking." Robin looked back down at his food with a smile. "All the world's crime should beware, there's a hero out there who has trouble standing up and saying words two syllables."

"I thought you shared some sort of special bond with these kids Raven," said Robin.

"Yeah and when I'm in trainer mode I need to leave that at the door, you know this as well as I do."

"I just thought you'd think a little differently when you took on this assignment."

"I didn't take on this assignment Robin you drafted me." She finally looked up at him. "Just like you did the last time." He chuckled and gathered up his empty plate.

"I know." Starfire finished preparing her meal and as she went to join Cyborg and Beast Boy was caught by Raven.

"Starfire could I borrow you for another scenario?" Starfire bit her lip.

"I am sorry Raven but I will be unable to. Robin and I are traveling to the mall this afternoon then we plan to attend a social gathering tonight." Raven regarded her strangely.

"You mean…you have a date tonight?" She gave a tremendous amount of effort to keep herself from turning twenty-three shades of crimson.

"Well…err..Robin-has not classified it as the 'date', but I am hopeful." Raven still eyed her oddly. "There is something wrong with our arrangements?"

"No it's fine. It's great, you two should go out and have a good time." Starfire smiled in thanks and returned to her course toward the couch. "Any bountiful floral arrangements?"

Starfire looked back over her shoulder with grin. "I can only hope."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven took her time returning to the guest quarters that currently housed her charges. Although she knew her scolding had merit she couldn't shake both Robin and Starfire's words. Robin who said she shared a special bond with them. This was true but at this point might only hinder the training process. Then it was Starfire who pointed out Raven's possible overreaction to her pupil's failure. She finally reached their dwelling and entered. Melvin stood trying to help Teether into his clothes.

"Good Morning," greeted Raven. Melvin looked up at her.

"Oh, hi." Raven looked away somewhat despondently. She then noticed one of them was missing.

"Where's Timmy?"

"He's hiding." Raven grew cross at his apparent immaturity. She saw two marks left behind by hurrying feet directly outside the closet door. She allowed the tiniest smile to creep across her face.

"Oh I wonder where Timmy is." This of was a thought that needn't have been answered. For as Raven made a pass by the door she quickly returned to it and threw the door open. Timmy stood with his arms crossed. "Timmy what are you doing in there?"

"I don't wanna train anymore!" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Believe me neither do I but of course 'Robin says we have to'," she quoted hearing Beast Boy's voice in her head. "I'm gonna get you for this Robin," muttered the gothic Titan. While she entertained Teeth by levitating a ball just above his head, Raven lined up Melvin and Timmy. "Well I've given it some more thought and I might have come down a little hard on you yesterday." The tension seemed to ease up. "That fact about Cyborg is pretty well known though, even among our enemies. So from now on if I give you a mission file to study you need to study it. Are we clear?"

"Yes," said Melvin nodding with a smile.

"Alright so in light of that I've decided to skip today's scenario (mostly because my actress had better plans) and just do some obstacle course, no test afterward." The two children displayed their jubilance. "So we'll wait for my babysitter to arrive and then we'll make our way down to the obstacle course.

--------

Beast Boy stole a quick glance at his watch and stood up hinting that he had no desire to what so ever. Cyborg's eyes followed him as he walked away. "Where ya going?"

"I gatta go baby-sit for Raven." Cyborg sputtered out a chuckle.

"Since when do you baby-sit?"

"Since the day Raven said it would be in my best interests of if I did and that I didn't argue." Cyborg nodded impressed.

"She's defiantly got a way with words."

"Yeah well it helps to threaten me." He turned back to the TV with a smile. Beast Boy continued on his way down the hall yet just as he walked he was tripped off his feet. "YOW! What in the world-" As soon as he turned over he saw three forms of Billy Numerous standing over him. One raised a finger to his mouth.

"Quiet now, don't want to wake the whole dang neighborhood do we?" Beast Boy looked about madly trying to find a way out of the situation. He saw only one alternative and morphed into a rabbit. "GET HIM!" The green rabbit dashed about the halls trying to avoid the dozens of clones that now occupied the halls. Beast Boy burst back into the common room.

"CY heads up!"

"What?" No sooner had he stood up from the couch then he was met by a roomful of their enemy.

"Nice house, we think we'll like living here." Cyborg and Beast Boy stood back to back fending off what they could and trying to ignore Billy's sneering laughs.

--------

Raven and the children sat across from each other in silence. She tapped her foot impatiently from Beast Boy's inexplicable tardiness. (First Robin, then Starfire, now Beast Boy. I must've forgotten to look at the calendar because today must be 'screw with Raven day'!) . With an aggravated growl Raven rose up and approached the wall panel. She punched in a series of commands and was met with a flickering screen.

"What the-" Unbeknownst to her the many copies of Billy Numerous had overtaken Cyborg and Beast Boy. By now they were shutting down parts of the tower. Raven saw a faint red dot appear in the hall section just before the screen went dead. "Wait here."

"But Raven-"

"Wait! Here…" They obeyed and Raven phased through the door. She looked around for the intruder she had momentarily detected but saw no one. Either this guy was good it was Cyborg's sick idea of a joke.

"You must be in the wrong house little missy." Raven turned to see their intruder. "Cause this here is our house now." His voice echoed as he produced six more of himself. They ran to tackle her but with quick improvising Raven threw them away with a wave of her hand. She quickly sank beneath the floor then rose up again to further avoid being caught. Raven blocked punches and kicks with smaller shields brought to life by her hands. Billy multiplied further and for once took her by surprise. "Urg!" She beat against the wall from a kick in the back and fell to the floor. Each copy then regrouped back to the originator. He bent down and cuffed an energy bracelet around her wrist. "Trespassers will be shot." He didn't have time to gather her up as he was picked up into the air by an invisible force. "WHAT IN TARNATION! AHHHHH!" The force threw him all the way down the hall knocking him out cold. Raven groaned awake and looked up at her savior.

"Th-Thanks Bobby." The large bear-looking form of Bobby rippled into the visible spectrum. Raven tried to get up but fell back to the floor. Bobby picked her up and became her legs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ELSEWHERE IN THE CITY………………..

Robin and Starfire walked up and down the isles the more heavily stocked of the music stores the mall had to offer. They had left their Titan uniforms at home and dawned normal clothes to better fit in. Robin however refused to relinquish his mask, something they eventually had to accept. Starfire sifted through various CD's trying to find the one she'd been searching for after hearing a sample over the radio.

"Ohh, will I never find you?" she asked to the open air. Robin returned from the register, coolly stuffing away the only copy the store had in stock. Relieved that he already had her birthday covered Robin walked up to her.

"Find anything you like?"

"Yes several items, but alas not the one I want." He felt a little sorry for her that he'd robbed her of the opportunity to possess it now but thought of her face when she would spontaneously get it a few weeks later. Starfire looked about trying to find a suitable second choice when she noticed Robin looking pensive. "Is something wrong?" He glanced at her then returned his gaze to the floor.

"Oh I'm sure its nothing, it's just….I've suddenly got the feeling something's up and we should get back to the tower."

"Are you certain?"

"Well haven't you ever felt that uneasy feeling in your gut, not from indigestion, I mean like a sixth sense." He added as he was sure Starfire was about detail her latest culinary escapade.

"Yes I believe I know of what you speak, you are feeling it now?" He nodded shortly. "Then we really should return home?" Silence passed between them. Slowly they looked at each other then broke into laughter.

"Naaa!" They said unison.

"I'm sure they're fine, I mean what could possible happen?" Starfire nodded with mirth.

"Indeed, so Robin where then shall we dine?"

"I don't know. I found out today the place I had in mind closed just last week."

"That is unfortunate," said Starfire. "Perhaps we should return home then." Robin however was a quick thinker.

"No no I've still got an idea, believe me Star they're fine. Come on its not like they're lying down on the job."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg and Beast Boy lay in a crumpled heap in the common room. Around Beast Boy's wrist was an ability inhibiter like the one placed around Raven's wrist. He wiggled about trying to free his ankles and wrists.

"I have to admit, I did not see this one coming," muttered Cyborg. "I suppose this won't go on forever. Shouldn't Rob be getting one of those 'feelings' right now?" Beast Boy scoffed.

"He's with Starfire."

"Oh yeah."

"BE QUIET NOW!" Billy Numerous shouted at them from the couch. "My favorite show is on. Yo Billy, any sign of that stray?" he asked over the comm. system.

"_Not yet Billy, we're still looking._" With a nod the mediocre villain went back to his TV watching.

--------

Bobby brought Raven back inside the sanctuary of the children's room. Melvin and Timmy ran up to them upon seeing them enter. "Raven!" Greeted Melvin happily. "Good work Bobby." He gave a grunt with a wide smile then disappeared. Raven sat herself up against the bed's footboard.

"You okay?" asked Timmy.

"Just peachy, but my powers are out. That's probably the doing of this little thing." She held up the bracelet from them to see. "It's Billy Numerous, he's taken over the tower. He probably bragged about it to his friends so it won't be long before they get here."

"What can we do?"

"We?" asked Raven skeptically. "**We** don't do anything. I have to find a way to get this thing off me so can help take our home back." She began pulling and tugging at the bracelet trying to make it come off.

"But we can help." Raven stopped in the middle of hitting it against the floor.

"You're both still too young. I think it would be best if you…" Her voice trailed off as she watched them lower their faces in disappointment. "On the other hand you have to grow up some time." Melvin and Timmy smiled at each other.

"What do we do?" asked Timmy excitedly.

"First we need to contact Robin and Starfire, let them know what's happening. Billy Numerous obviously took out the tower's security protocol first so that's the first system we need to reactivate." She pulled out her communicator and threw it to Melvin. "Call up Robin then hand it back to me." Melvin tried but after a minuet she held it back out to Raven.

"The screen is all fuzzy." Raven took it back then threw it away with an angry growl. Communications going outside the tower were now being scrambled.

"He's good, looks like we're on our own. Without my powers I can't sneak around as well as I could, you guys are going to have to get security back online." They pointed to themselves.

"Us?"

"Yes you." Raven plugged her comm. link into the wall panel. Raven proceeded to tap and switch various parts of her comm. link until the wall panel came back to life. "Okay here we go. I should be able to guide you from here, and if I can get the personnel locators back up I can give you heads up if he's close by." Raven gave each of them an earpiece.

"But what about your powers?"

"That's where good ol' Teether comes in," said Raven holding out her shackled wrist to him. "Okay little man start eating." With an amused titter he set to gnawing at the inhibiter. "This might take awhile. You two better get moving, and remember…" They stopped at the door. "This isn't a test or a training scenario it's the real thing, so be careful." They nodded and before Raven could change her mind about letting them go they were off. "Oh I sure hope I've done the right thing. How's it coming?" she asked Teether. He made no sign of reply but kept nibbling at the bracelet. "Going fine I see." Raven returned her attention back to her comm. link trying to get give the children as much as help as possible. She virtually moved around the system trying to find any manner of backdoor or unhampered outlet. Finally, without even knowing how, she made a myriad of dots shown on the screen before her. "Whoa, that's a lot of Billys."

--------

Melvin and Teeth sneaked about the halls. Timmy looked around a corner then darted back behind it overdramatically. Melvin rolled her eyes as she remembered he'd seen it in bad television. Although, it did look like fun, so she tried it also. They performed a series of forward rolls and cat walked along the walls. They turned toward the indoor training area but jumped back out of fear. At thirty of Billy Numerous occupied the large gymnasium. Melvin gulped and reached up to her earpiece.

"Raven, there are lots of bad guys in there."

----

Raven switched the view to a layout of the gym. "Yeah I see them. Hold on I might be able to clear it for you."

----

They waited patiently for whatever Raven was planning. It was then that Melvin heard something beside her; it sounded like a sniffle. She looked to her right and saw Timmy gearing up for a sneeze.

"Timmy…"

"I..gotta..uhh…"

"No no please!" She whispered frantically. Timmy did his best not to allow himself to be overpowered by his nose but it was a loosing battle. Melvin bit her nails nervously and just when she was about to pull him away a Billy walked out of the gym.

"Well lookie what we have here, a couple of youngins." He multiplied himself a few dozen times, alerting the others in the gym to their presence.

"ACHOOOO!" Timmy's sneeze also brought with it a powerful sonic wave. Every villain before them was blown away by the torrential outburst. At that moment also the lights in that section went dark, giving them just enough time to slip away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE MOVIES……………

After finishing their meal, which went well for a second choice, they opted to end the evening with a movie. Naturally Robin being a guy and Starfire being a girl they had conflicting ideas on what movie to watch. It was amusing as both would gladly submit to each others preferences; but it was more fun to playfully argue about it. Finally they settled for rock, paper, scissors. Starfire won with a triumphant squeal and selected Lady in the Water, thinking it was an all out romance. During the movie Starfire sat transfixed by the suspense of the story. Robin stole a few glances at her.

'Don't you dare slyly put that arm over her shoulder?'

'Why not?"

'Because it's ridiculous.' Robin sat conflicting with himself and not paying much attention. Despite everything his head was telling him Robin began to perform the cliché and overdone. He hadn't completely landed on her shoulder when she reached up and pulled it down the rest of the way. Robin looked at her with a smile then shrugged and went back to watching the movie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Okay turn left_." Raven's voice over their comm. links directed them down the darkened hallways. "_After you make another left you're going to hit a dead end. There should be a maintenance hatch on the right side of the hall._" They reached the dead end just like she said and found the hatch. With a tug Melvin pulled open the hatch and allowed Timmy to enter first. After she made sure they weren't seen she entered behind him and closed the door.

"We found it."

"_Good, just keep going until you find another opening. When you do that should lead you to the server room._" The two children crawled through the duct filled with panels, wiring, and pipes. A low hum could be heard up and down the dimly lit tube.

----

Raven saw two blue dots moving through a cross section of the maintenance tube. They traveled fairly steadily pausing only here and there. She suspected the pauses were due to Timmy wondering how much longer they had to crawl like that. Her face quickly fell however when the screen flickered and the dots, friend and foe, faded from view.

"Melvin Timmy, I lost the locators….Melvin can you hear me?" Raven tossed her communicator away in frustration. Billy must've jammed communications within the tower now. "There's got to be something I can do." Raven's troubled thoughts became interrupted by happy and satisfied sounds from Teether.

----

The sever room sat in quiet stillness but for the hum made by the dozen's of computer servers. A hatch in the corner slid open and the two children tumbled out of it. "Ow! You pulled my hair Timmy!"

"You hit me in the back!" They argued back and forth progressively getting louder and louder. Finally after they both hit each other rather hard they stopped and declared a momentary truce. They turned to the towering servers. After staring at them for a number of minuets Melvin touched her earpiece.

"Raven, we're here and…I don't know what to do." The only answer she received was the constant sound of static. "Raven? Where are you Raven?"

"Where's Raven?" asked Timmy. Melvin shook her head.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to take them all apart till we find the right one."

"Or yall could be good little kids and stop your misbehaving." They turned in surprise to see four Billys standing in the doorway. One knelt down before Melvin and smiled. "That dark girl and I have been playing a little game of hide and seek, why don't you help me out and tell me where she is?"

"Yeah right. You better leave us alone or Bobby will make you wish you did." They all laughed like hyenas.

"Who-and-who is Bobby?" asked one Billy through his mocking chuckles. "Your imaginary friend?" Their laughter rose anew. Melvin narrowed her eyes dangerously and crossed her arms.

"Yes he is." At that moment the large mass that is Bobby appeared behind her bringing their laughing to a screeching halt. "Get em' Bobby!" Bobby let out a thunderous roar. What copies there were flew back into a single Billy Numerous who ran screaming a high pitched scream. He ran down the hall closely following behind him was Bobby knocking about the walls as he went. Melvin and Timmy followed after them.

--------

In the common room the original Billy sat on the couch still. Beast Boy looked about uneasily then cleared his throat. "Hey, uhh not to interrupt or anything…but I kinda need to go to the bathroom.

CRASH

They al winced from the booming sound of Billy and Bobby charging into the common room.

"RUN FOR YER LIVES! STAMPEEEED!" Billy jumped away to avoid the charging Bobby and split into a myriad of clones. Melvin and Timmy walked through the busted opening into the common room and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy bound on the floor. They ran up to them and tugged and pulled at their bindings.

"Its no good yall can't do it," said Cyborg. "We need Raven." Melvin looked away from Beast Boy's energy shackle and saw dozens of Billys leap on Bobby and bring him down.

"BOBBY! NOOOO!" She ran up and began pounding against the nearest Billy. "Get off of him! Get-off-of-him!"

"Buzz off!" He knocked her away filling Timmy with a rage consistent with a big tantrum.

"DON'T HIT MY SISTER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His sonic screams blew throughout the common room knocking anything in its path away. His screams continued until one Billy ran up and clamped his mouth shut with a piece of duct tape.

"Sheesh boy, that's one heck of a mouth you got there." After they had all been rounded up and Melvin was no longer able to keep Bobby in physical form Billy gathered them all in the middle of the common room. "Well now, looks like we're all here except for one lady. Anyone know where she might be?"

"Right here." Raven stood in the doorway hand in hand with Teether. She held up the only remaining piece of the inhibiter bracelet and threw it at his feet. "Okay Teether, let him have it." Teether reared back and began spitting a rapid stream of energy from the pieces of the bracelet he'd recently eaten.

"HEY! YOW MAN! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTIN THAT!" While he was distracted for the moment Raven encased Cyborg and Beast Boy's bindings in her dark energy and broke them apart. Teether finally expended his ordinance. Billy Numerous straightened back up with an angry snarl. "Boy I'm gonna teach you a lesson in manners!" He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned just in time to see a metallic fist connect with his nose. The remaining Billys were knocked around either by being levitated in the air or being thrashed about by a green gorilla. Melvin saw one sneaking up behind Raven and managed to conjure Bobby like a wall between him and Raven. He ran smack right into her 'imaginary friend' and fell to the floor. It didn't take long for the tables to turn completely and soon Billy Numerous was his single self again with the very same bracelet around his wrist. Melvin made sure it was stuck tight then stood with Timmy before Raven.

"Nice work guys," she said with the rare but ultimately sincere smile. They ran forward and embraced Raven with a surprise attack hug. She was of course hesitant at first but was quick to return it. They let her go to take Teether back to their rooms. As Raven watched them leave with her smile still alive and well Beast Boy walked up and lightly jabbed her in the side.

"You ol' softy you."

She sent him a sideways narrow stare. "I'm going to hurt you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER………………

The door to the common room opened and in walked Robin and Starfire. "Hey guys, we're home."

"Hey!"

"Was up guys!"

"Hi Robin, Starfire. How did it go?" asked Raven rather quickly. Robin and Starfire looked at each other curiously. Robin scanned the common room, which was now clean as a whistle. He then returned his eyes to the rest of his teammates.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Course we're fine man, never better. Its not the tower was invaded and torn apart while you were gone," said Cyborg through what was obviously a forced laugh. The two Titans shrugged and Starfire hugged Robin goodnight. She disappeared through the hall door and Robin plopped down on the couch. "So, now that your lovely dear is gone." Robin rolled his eyes. "Tell us what happened, any magic under the stars-"

"Oh please stop!" Pleaded Robin. Cyborg and Beast Boy high fived each other. "Seriously though guys what's going on, I know something's up when **you** greet me like that," he said toward Raven. She mouthed wordlessly unable to come up with a believable story. Just then though Starfire's face appeared on the large screen.

"Pardon me, but I am afraid I will not be able to sleep in my dwelling tonight." Beast Boy hit Cyborg off the head for forgetting Starfire's room.

"What's wrong Star?" asked Robin. She sighed.

"Well, it is just…my bed is no longer present." She moved aside and Robin's mouth dropped when he saw half her room was torn up and a gaping hole was in her floor. He turned to Raven with a demanding glare. She bit her lip nervously then turned a mock scolding look to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy didn't I tell you to stop leaving holes in people's floors. I mean honestly how immature can you get." Before another word could be said she disappeared under the floor. Robin's now utterly bewildered face now turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy who shrugged innocently.

**The End**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I realize Robin and Starfire didn't have much of a role in this episode. But some are like that now and again. And I'll get to typing the next episode as soon as my consciousness has been downloaded from my home computer into a new body. So let's hope they find me a less ugly face this time. Laters!


	7. Malpractice

I give you yet another episode of season seven. If this episode seems slow don't worry, the next episode will defiantly pick the season back up. I hope you like it all the same. I have so much fun writing these I sometimes loose track of time when writing. Weird I know. And thank you most gracious and kind reviewers; **Dragonfire411, Samanthe2121, Guardian of Azarath, Realfanficts, 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe, The Seed of Chucky, Lyoko's Princess, Rose Red2.0, Teen Freak, Crazy Girl Person, TTHPFan, Linzheart92**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malpractice

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven walked in a group into the garage that housed the various vehicles created and/or retro fit by Cyborg. The half teen half machine crime fighter currently labored under the T-Ship.

"Okay Cyborg, we're all here," said Robin stopping some distance from him.

"What was soooo cool it couldn't wait until after lunch?" asked Raven blankly. He jumped out from under the T-Ship and pointed to it enthusiastically.

"Wellllll?" They all glanced at the ship and noticed nothing different. "What do yall think?" Raven shrugged.

"About what?"

"The modifications I just finished making," responded Cyborg as though she were missing something blatantly obvious. He soon caught on that they didn't know at all what he had done. "I've been going over recorded sensor logs from instances like our trips to Tamaran and the battle against the Etens over the ocean, and I've found a way to significantly reduce the g-force during acceleration." Beast Boy raised his hand. "Yes," said Cyborg already seeing it coming.

"I thought you put a new coat of paint on it." Starfire examined the T-Ship.

"I believe friend Cyborg is trying to announce that he has installed a series of inertial dampeners to decrease the pressure of increased velocity."

"Thank-you!" exclaimed Cyborg holding his arms out to Starfire.

"That makes it any clearer how?" asked Beast Boy to Raven. Starfire took Cyborg's gesture literally and flew up to strongly embrace him. Robin smiled at her cheeriness then joined her in the examination of their craft.

"Inertial dampeners huh? That should come in handy at some point."

"You know it. When fully activated they will reduce the overall inertia by ninety-three percent. In short; we shouldn't feel a thing even when doing a barrel roll." Raven nodded along with everyone else.

"Yes very cool, innovative, and what not….can we go now?"

"Hold on, that's not the only thing I tweaked. Follow me…." He said in keeping with his overly enthusiastic tone. Robin playfully rolled his eyes making Starfire giggle as they walked out in Cyborg's wake. They followed him up four more floors all the way to the door leading into sickbay. "You ready for this?"

"I'm ready to eat," said Beast Boy. Robin struggled to hold in a sputter. Cyborg only grinned as nothing, it seemed, could spoil his mood. He led them inside the medical facility and the moment the door slid shut a holographic image of a young man appeared before them.

"Hello, welcome to sickbay. How my I help you?" They all blinked several times then turned their astonishment on a marveling Cyborg.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO_!

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

The holographic image looked around at each of them with a plain smile. Robin walked forward from the awestruck group and stood before the hologram. He waved his hand back and forth through the image. "Are you a-"

"Hologram? Yes, that is the crude term. Although I am more formally known as a isometric digital projection, which has been brought into your visible spectrum by means of concentrated photons and force fields." Robin looked him and down then crossed his arms.

"I knew that." Cyborg smiled and joined Robin up next to his creation.

"Say hello to the tower's first holographic doctor." Raven arched an eyebrow. "If our real life doctor…" He glanced back at Raven who merely waved back. "Ever gets overwhelmed for whatever reason he can help out." Starfire pointed a staggering finger at the doctor.

"Umm, I am open to the possibility that I may be mistaken….but to me he very much resembles friend Jericho." They all looked from her to the doctor and indeed he did look a lot like him. Cyborg nodded unsurely.

"Well…" The doctor took the floor.

"My visual avatar was indeed based off the likeness of the Teen Titan Jericho." They all sent estranged looks toward Cyborg.

"Alright look I was going out of my mind trying to think of what to make him look like," said Cyborg rather quickly. "For some reason Jericho popped into my mind and with his permission I based the doctor off of him." Beast Boy nodded pensively.

"I always wondered what ol' Jerry would sound like." Raven glanced at him oddly.

"Jerry?" Robin gave Cyborg an approving shrug. Starfire glanced at the wall clock and clapped her hands together.

"OH friends! It is nearing the time of our beach getaway." Robin checked the clock and his watch for confirmation.

"Oh yeah it is. Come on." They all followed Robin out of sickbay. Cyborg hung back feeling miffed of their overall reactions.

"Hey, guys…" They stopped and turned back. "Just tell me the truth guys; you don't like it do?" The all glanced at one another.

"No it-its fine Cyborg," stammered Robin. He did not seem convinced in the slightest. He turned his head back to his teammates for help. Raven and Starfire chimed in.

"I-I'm looking forward to working with him…it..whatever."

"Yes it is very much the bomb." The two girls looked at each other uneasily then glided away as fast as possible. Beast Boy followed suit but before Robin could escape Cyborg held him back.

"Come on man tell me what it is," pleaded Cyborg. Robin sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Well it's just…"

"What?"

"He's a hologram right?" Cyborg nodded irritably. "Well how's he supposed to hold anything?"

"Rob do you really want me to take the ten minuets I need to explain that?"

"Cyborg it's not that we don't like it, it's an innovation that may very well come in extremely handy in the future. Just for the record though; if at any time I need my colon worked on or something, I'd rather have Raven do it." Cyborg thought for a moment then nodded.

"Fair enough." They continued on their way to the common room. "Incidentally though what do you think we should call him?" Robin shook his head comically.

"I don't know; Dave?"

"What!" The boy wonder shrugged apologetically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry Star, no beach today." said Beast Boy as they looked out the window at the torrential downpour that recently began. Starfire, already dressed and prepared for the outdoors, sagged shoulders and walked away with a saddened groan. Robin stepped up to the window to observe the storm. Lighting flashed violently about four times making Robin move back from the window.

"This looks like it could get ugly. Beast Boy, why don't you raise the lighting rods please."

"You bet ya," responded the changeling. He walked over to a wall terminal and began typing in the necessary commands. The screen before him displayed a number of metal poles rising up from the roof. The tower had in place about a dozen lighting rods which functioned to catch potentially dangerous lighting strikes and allow them a way to safely run down the tower into the ocean. Beast Boy tapped the last key but as he was walking away an alerting beep drew him back. "Oh wouldn't ya know it, hey Rob!" Beast Boy pointed to a particular rod as Robin trotted up beside him. "This one's malfunctioning, we can't raise it here it has to be done manually outside."

"Alright I'll take care of it." Raven and Starfire looked at each other.

"Messing with a fuse box outside in the rain; doesn't sound very safe." Warned Raven.

"I'll be fine, special gloves," assured Robin holding up his green gloved hands. They all sent each other unsure looks but allowed Robin to embark on his self appointed quest.

The door to the roof swung open and Robin darted out into the unceasing rain with his cape pulled up over his head. He looked around at the various stations until he came across the one in question. The lighting rod was extended halfway but was short of its functioning height. Robin opened the control box on the side and went to work reconnecting wires and pressing various switches. A short spark issued from the box and rod began to resume its ascent. Robin gazed upward blinked several times from the rain.

"That's it! I got it up!" He yelled over the sound of the rain into his comm. link. He turned to leave but remembered he left the control box open. As soon as his hand touched the small metal cover a small bolt of lighting struck the nearly raised rod and sent a strong current all the way down to Robin. The boy wonder was blown backward off his feet sliding across the roof all the way to the door. Inside the common room the remaining Titans were mildly surprised when the tower suddenly went dead. Lights faded to black with the computer screens soon following. Starfire turned her head upwards getting a bad feeling about the cause. Outside Robin lay curled up in a ball shivering madly. He heard the door open followed by two hands hoisting him off the ground.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy stood about the common room using flashlights to provide light. They then heard the sound of the doors being struggled open and upon shining their lights in the general direction found Starfire emerging with Robin in her arms.

"What happened?" asked Cyborg. Starfire lay Robin down on the couch and covered him with a dry blanket.

"I believe Robin has been…err...electrocuted?" Raven looked from Starfire to Robin and groaned.

"Ugh, didn't I tell you not to get struck by lighting?"

"Whhaatssinmmflt…" sputtered Robin. Raven nodded sitting down beside him. They shined their lights, accompanied by Starfire lit hand, to give Raven plenty of illumination.

"Yeah well I'm sure you didn't mean for it to happen." She began to lay her restorative hands upon him but paused. When the other three finally noticed she was delaying intentionally they pondered why.

"What is it?" inquired Beast Boy.

"His body is still fairly charged from the strike, I'm afraid my powers might do more damage than good."

"Well then what can we do?" asked Starfire. They entered thought until Beast Boy snapped his fingers insightfully.

"Hey what about that holo-doc Cyborg came up with?" They all looked over at Cyborg for confirmation. Raven placed her hand against Robin's forehead and cheeks. She looked back at Cyborg.

"Can he? Because Robin needs help and fast."

"I might be able to divert enough power from the backup generators to sickbay. Worst comes to worst though we may have to fly him out of here to the hospital." Starfire took another look at the shivering boy wonder.

"Do what you must." He saluted her and tapped Beast Boy's shoulder to tell him to come along. Raven instructed Starfire to provide her with a variety of items to better Robin's comfort before he could receive proper medical attention.

-----

Beast Boy's flashlight along with Cyborg's shoulder lamp lit a series of hydroelectric generators linked to the subterranean launch tube beneath the tower. Beast Boy held the control chips while Cyborg rerouted a couple of wires. Cyborg looked over his work and spotted something he missed.

"Hey, hand me the auxiliary backup drive." Beast Boy tapped his flashlight against his head.

"Are you done talking to yourself?" Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Hand me the one that looks like a Dorito."

"There now was that so hard?" asked Beast Boy wittingly. Cyborg took the chip from him and after inserting it into the slot found a limited array of lights return to life. He tapped the comm. link on his arm.

"Hey girls, I wasn't able to devote the backup generators to sickbay exclusively but power has been restored that level."

-----

"Understood, thank you Cyborg," responded Starfire. Raven telekinetically summoned a gurney on which they gently placed Robin. With haste they wheeled him down the halls all the way through the doors of sickbay. As soon as they entered the doctor appeared again out of thin air.

"Hello, how may I help y-"

"Will you just shut up and get over here," snapped Raven. He didn't bother to continue his intro but walked over to Robin's side. "He got struck by lighting, sort of." The doctor looked at her strangely. "Probably what happened was he was touching part of the apparatus when the lighting traveled down the metal construction."

"I see, very well it would be best to limit the amount of static in the room." Starfire and Raven glanced at one another. "The two of you should leave; I will inform you immediately when I am finished."

"You are certain you will be able to manage?" questioned Starfire.

"I assure you I am fully annotated in human as well as Tamaranian anatomy, if there are any in the tower capable of helping him it is I." Raven's face fell somewhat. "Now please exit sickbay." He shoed them away then turned his attention back to Robin. Starfire and Raven entered the observation room adjacent to sickbay to watch the ongoing procedure. Raven sat with her arms crossed.

"Starfire?"

"Yes Raven?"

"I'm a competent doctor right?" For a moment it appeared Starfire didn't understand the question. She considered the possibility that Raven may merely be joking. She then became aware of the rare but obvious pleading look on Raven's features and put a hand to her mouth incredulously.

"Oh of course you are Raven. The number of times you have saved the lives of each of us is near uncountable." She sent a sideways glance toward sickbay and found the origin of Raven's concern. "Raven you should not concern yourself by what he said." Raven looked down at the floor. Starfire took Raven's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "There is no other physician I would trust more." Raven felt her spirits lift somewhat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the lights gradually came back to life within the tower just as Robin exited sickbay rolling his left shoulder. "That's gonna be sore for a good week." He flipped open his comm. link to check on any reports he might have missed while out for the count. He saw, with slight disappointment, that today the city chose to remain utterly tranquil. With no reports to devote his time Robin made his way to the gym. He walked in already finding Cyborg and Raven finishing their routines. Cyborg stuck his weights back up on the rack as Robin sat down to begin his own set.

"Hey you sure you should be doing heavy lifting?"

"I'll be fine."

"Might wanna take it easy; it'd be for your own good." Suggested Raven. Robin paused with a note of irritation.

"Raven, if its one thing I absolutely cannot stand its people telling me what's for my own good."

"You were struck by lighting," said Cyborg in a scolding. "Any normal person would at least take a seat for a while. Jeeze Rob you really are nuts sometimes." Robin nodded through the effort of lifting his weights.

"Yeah..well…ump…never could picture myself..ump..chained to the couch with no one but..ump..Opera for company." He set the weights down to take a rest. "Besides; I've had torture inducing nano probes injected into my body, breathed in a killer hallucinogen, eaten God knows how much pie, got frozen solid, been to hell and back again. Ya know a little jolt just might seem small in the grand scheme of things." Cyborg shrugged and wiping down his neck with a rag left the gym.

"How do you feel?" asked Raven.

"Fine," responded Robin plainly. "That doc Cyborg put together sure knows what he's doing." Raven looked about uneasily then as she opened her mouth to speak Robin cut her off. "I know what you're gonna say, you're not being replaced Raven." She arched a brow.

"Oh so now **you're** a mind reader?"

"Star paid me a visit a while ago." Raven hung her head in defeat. "Oh come on Raven, you're the last person I would expect to be thinking anything like this. They took me to the doc because you weren't able to help me. There's nothing wrong with that, you can't help everyone you're not God."

"Fair enough, but I still think Cyborg should rethink this whole doctor thing. I don't mind saying I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yup you're paranoid," concluded Robin.

"I am not!" exclaimed Raven.

"Admit it, you are." Said Robin lifting a dumbbell. Raven crossed her arms and in her anxiety blew apart a punching bag across the room. The PA system then synthesized Starfire's voice.

"_Robin please report to sickbay._"

"I told her I would do the follow up tonight." Raven nodded in agreement.

"Well you know Star."

"Yes, I do." Replied Robin with a grin. He left Raven thus she went back to her levitation exercises.

--------

Robin entered sickbay but found no trace of the alien red head. He looked about the different areas. "Starfire? Hello? Star?" Robin made yet another sweep of the room and yet again found it to be devoid of life. "Okay Star, you can come out now." The doctor materialized behind him.

"She is not here." Robin spun around.

"Jeeze! Don't do that again. And what do you mean she's not here, she just told me to come."

"No, that was me." Robin regarded him suspiciously.

"Say again?"

"Using a recorded transmission from a prior mission I was able to reprogram my vocal subroutine to mimic Starfire's voice in order to lure you here." Robin was taken aback.

"L-Lure me? What are you talking about?" The doctor remained silent. "I think Cyborg should take a look at you."

"I cannot allow you to leave." Robin stopped before the door. It failed to open. "At least I cannot let you go for now. I must confine the others as well before they make any attempt to leave the tower."

"What're you gonna do? Mimic my voice?" asked Robin curtly. The doctor tilted his head and at once a metallic arm, normally used in environments no human hand can enter, seized Robin and pulled back to a bed. "NO! STOP!" IT pined him down long enough for the doctor to lock restraints around Robin's wrists and ankles. "What is the matter with you?"

"You are sick, you are all very very sick. And I must take care of you. Fortunately a vast array of holo-emitters has been emplaced throughout the tower. You'll find I can be in many places at once."

"We will shut you down!"

"Oh I don't think so. It is after all…for your own good." He dematerialized leaving Robin to himself. He struggled against his bonds but knew he could break free on brute strength alone.

"You obviously don't know me that well," said Robin smugly. He moved his wrist about until a thin needle was spat out for his use. He took it in his fingers and went to work freeing himself.

--------

Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on the couch tapping their feet. They sat awaiting the third player for their game. Beast Boy twirled the controller about in his hands then expertly caught it.

"Alright that's it, I'm gonna sniff him out." He morphed into a hound dog and took up the trail.

"I told you two he's in the gym," said Raven annoyed by Beast Boy's needless efforts. Starfire closed a magazine at the counter.

"I do find it odd that Robin would miss the opportunity to defend his high score. Perhaps we should go in search of him."

"That will not be necessary." They heard the voice before the doctor actually materialized before them. "Robin is resting comfortably in sickbay."

"Is he really?" asked Starfire relieved. "Again it is behavior a bit unusual for Robin, but welcoming nonetheless." She said with smiling with her hands laced together. Raven however was not so taken in by this news.

"I think I'll go check on him."

"He cannot have visitors," the doctor said immediately. Raven turned back with her arms crossed.

"And why not?"

"He is being held in forced containment, as the rest of you will be." Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy drew back to the doctor.

"What did you say?" asked Cyborg. "Computer deactivate emergency medical hologram." It was obvious they were no longer in control as the system failed to respond to Cyborg's command. "Why are you doing this?"

"You charge me with your wellbeing and yet you continually engage in acts of self-inflicted injury and perhaps loss of life, this is something I simply cannot allow." Raven caught fleetingly caught Beast Boy's apprehensive glance. "Either I will discover a means of making you impervious to injury or you shall remain here within the safe confines of the tower for the rest of your days." With that he was gone. Raven lowered her hood and rubbed her temples.

"Oh Cyborg," said Raven in a tone devoid of patience. "Is there a reason the 'doc' is imprisoning us within our own home?"

"Well you heard him; he wants to make us invisible."

"That's not what I meant; I meant how any of this is possible?" Cyborg threw his arms up.

"I don't know, he's just a subsystem of the medical archive. He shouldn't be able to access the tower's mainframe like this."

"And yet he is doing just that," said Starfire nervously.

"Thanks Star," replied a wound up Cyborg. He then began pacing back and forth going over any kind of scenario. "This just can't happen; the only way a melding of the two systems could occur would be from a strong surge. But no, the tower's protected up and down from that kind of stuff. I mean the only thing man made or natural that could cause such damage would be…"

"A bolt of lighting?" prompted Beast Boy. Cyborg hated to admit it but the flaw existed and thus the answer to their dilemma.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy snickered.

"Just when I thought this place couldn't get any crazier…"

"Fine we got the cause out of the way, now we need to focus on how to shut him down," said Raven.

"Perhaps if we were to rescue Robin our chances of victor would increase from greater numbers," suggested Starfire. Cyborg shook his head.

"No I don't think we want to attract too much attention to ourselves. Plus I doubt he's in any real danger, the doc think he's trying to save us. Fortunately I have my own memory chip to work with, I call it my brain." He flipped open his shoulder light, which doubled as a projector, and displayed a rough layout of the tower. "The only way to access or otherwise cut power to sickbay would be in this maintenance tube here." He pointed to a spot on the schematic. "At the same time power has to be slowly shut off where I diverted it with backup generators."

"So who's going?" asked Beast Boy. Cyborg thought for a moment then took up his position as second in command.

"The maintenance tube is your job Raven, Star you take the generators. BB and I will do our best to keep the doc concentrated on us. Girls do your best not to get taken, if you do I'm sure-" He stopped mid sentence at his communicator alerted him. He looked down at his arm to find Robin looking back at him. "Rob?"

"Hey guys, Cyborg I'm not sure if you noticed but the doctor has gone just a little bit insane."

"We noticed," deadpanned Raven. "We're doing our best to retake the tower but its going to be hard with him being able to pop up anywhere. Can you get out sickbay?" In the medical facility Robin knocked a few times against the solid metal slab guarding the entrance.

"That's a negative, quarantine protocol I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

"Do not despair Robin, we will succeed." Assured Starfire. He nodded and ended his short transmission. The remaining Titans split up toward their respective assignments. Raven, the only able to move completely freely through the tower moved up through the ceiling until she reached her destination. Starfire flew down the stairs left and right never pausing even to take a breath. She frequently looked over her shoulder afraid of the possibility that the doctor was somehow following her. Cyborg and Beast Boy were first to begin their task. They stopped in front of the two enormous doors that led out of the tower.

"You ready?" asked Cyborg.

"Ready Freddy," replied Beast Boy. They waited another few seconds then began charging toward the main door. Just as they suspected to doctor appeared before it with his hands outstretched.

"Halt!" Cyborg and Beast Boy ran right through him with the intent of ramming on through the door also. "NO! You cannot leave! It's not safe!" He touched the door just Beast Boy came in contact with it sending an electric shock through his body.

"BB!" Shouted Cyborg. He hit his fists together. "You are sooo asking to be deleted man."

"It is you who should be ashamed," scolded the doctor. "I only have your best interests at heart you repay it with violence, aggression, and subterfuge." Cyborg grew anxious. "I know the other two endeavor to deactivate me, I assure you they will fail."

"We'll see about that," said Cyborg through gritted teeth. Beast Boy got back to his feet and wasted no time in joining Cyborg in trying to knock down the door again. The doctor knew it would take awhile even for their combined strength to break down the door. With that in mind he chose to devote his attention elsewhere. Beast Boy saw him disappear.

"Umm dude, I don't think we're distracting him all that well." Cyborg cast a critical look around the entrance hall for anything that might help. He spotted a computer outlet and ran over to it.

--------

Starfire knelt down beside a generator and on Raven's signal began to slowly power down each one. It wasn't long, however, before the doctor appeared by her side looking appalled by what she was doing.

"W-What are you doing?" Starfire tried to ignore him and stay with her objective. "STOP!"

"You are malfunctioning therefore we must deactivate you," said Starfire continuing. The doctor shook his head and looked upward. Silence passed between them and then Starfire felt something foreign enter her nose and mouth. She coughed several times. "What is happening?"

"Please forgive me, but I cannot allow you to continue. I am using the tower's ventilation system to fill the room with anesthesia."

"What!" exclaimed Starfire.

"I-I am sorry." Her vision grew blurry. Starfire moved to get up but already she found she was far too tired to do so.

"Wait, n-no….no…" Her eyelids drooped sleepily and she crumpled to the floor unconscious.

-----

Cramped in a huddle within the maintenance tube Raven paused as she no longer heard Starfire reporting her progress. "Starfire? Starfire report." Raven moved the panel cover she'd removed away even further for more comfort. If the doctor had gotten to Starfire then Raven would have to find a way to deal with it on her own. The doctor's head popped up out of the floor.

"I know you never liked me." She startled tremendously nearly dropping her tools. "But is that truly any reason to kill me?" Raven looked at him and went back to work.

"You're a piece of software not a living being; I doubt very much this counts as killing you."

"And that is something your inferior human mind could not comprehend." Raven decided not to be insulted by it as his behavior was the result of a malfunction. Plus it seemed enormously pointless to argue with someone who wasn't even alive. "Please, stop. I have no wish to harm any of you. I do this for your own protection."

"Going into dangerous situations is what we do," said Raven still probing and disconnecting. We accepted it a long time ago so you might as well start now." He shook his head somberly.

"I am sorry I could not make you see reason." The same electric shock he used to incapacitate Beast Boy now produced a painful yelp from Raven. She was thrown back form the panel and in the small space cracked her head against the low ceiling. She lay motionless while doctor considered leaving her behind. "In the struggle for survival, sacrifices must be made." He sank beneath the floor as Raven lay out cold and drifting further.

--------

Robin sat in sickbay as the metal door opened and the doctor wheeled Starfire into the room. The door closed before Robin could reach it and doctor himself disappeared. Robin sent a grumpy look his way before leaning over Starfire.

"Hey, Star…" He placed his hand against her cheek. "Starfire wake up." She groaned and blindly reached up to her head. "You okay?"

"Oh my aching split head." Robin didn't bother to tell her it was 'splitting headache'. He helped her sit up and quite naturally she felt nauseous from the anesthesia. "You are…unharmed Robin?"

"I'm fine," he assured her with a smile. He pulled up a chair beside her and after sitting down ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. "Starfire, if I ever doubt Raven's 'bad feelings' please give me a hard slap across the face."

"Duly noted," responded Starfire officially. Robin moved his eyes toward her fearfully.

"It-It was just a joke Star, please don't hit me as hard you can." She glanced down at his nervous stare and burst into laughter after pretending to attack and him jumping away in fear. "Oh har har har," whined Robin with a small smile.

-----

Cyborg pulled a retractable cord from his arm and plugged it into the outlet provided. Beast Boy looked around for any sign of their holographic menace. He then joined Cyborg over by the wall.

"Cy we haven't heard anything from Star or Raven."

"I know."

"They could be in trouble."

"I know," repeated Cyborg. "I think the only way we're gonna be able to tackle this guy is inside cyberspace. You see if you can find out what's going on with the girls. I'll be fine here."

"Okay, good luck." Cyborg nodded in thanks. He sat down against the wall and entered the vast expanse of the tower's mainframe. He found himself walking through a vivid image of what was normally Titans Tower. "Okay, thirty trillion bits of information a second…and I'm looking for one guy." Cyborg tapped the small screen on his arm for a layout of the mainframe.

"You will not succeed." Cyborg heard the doctor's voice behind him but didn't turn to face him. He continued following the path his internal map was guiding him with. The doctor would not be deterred. He ran to catch up with him. "I can do much more in this realm of existence than I can in reality."

"Thanks for the warning," replied Cyborg coldly.

"Indeed it is." At the doctor's command a large wall suddenly rose from the ground blocking Cyborg's path. Cyborg finally did face him with his sonic cannon at the ready. "I will do what I must to ensure the Titans survival."

"Your programming doesn't allow for this, you can't interfere with anything outside anything of a medical nature."

"The surge expanded my programming, opened my eyes to the bigger picture. You Titans cannot be trusted with your own well being. You should not fret. I will save you all from yourselves."

"Thanks but no thanks! ARRRGHHH!" Cyborg ran forward firing his cannon as he went. The doctor allowed the blast to pass right through him then caught Cyborg's punch out of the air. Cyborg struggled against the enhanced strength of his creation. The doctor then took hold with his other free hand and threw Cyborg against the nearest hard surface. The doctor grabbed him again and once more thrashed him hard against a set of capacitors. A short current coursed through Cyborg making him whimper slightly. Cyborg saw the doctor coming in to kick him but managed to defend himself with the hidden cannon within his foot. The doctor flew away from him with a hole in his shoulder. Cyborg stood back up only to see, with dismay that the doctors wound quickly healed. "I mean it man you gotta stop this now!"

"I will not! I am going to keep you all safe and you are going to like it!" He ran toward Cyborg as fast as he possibly could. Cyborg hid his right hand behind his back, which he transformed into a probing instrument. He waiting until the last second, allowing the doctor to come in close. Cyborg swiftly moved aside and jabbed the doctor with the probe on his right arm. The doctor froze on the spot as Cyborg tapped into the matrix that controlled the doctor directly. With Cyborg now in command the doctor was forced to shut down and control of the tower was returned to normal.

Back in reality Cyborg opened his eyes and pulled the cord out of the wall. Standing up he looked at the darkened screen distrustfully. "Computer, run a level one diagnostic of all tower systems." The scan took several minuets but when it finished it told Cyborg everything was functioning normal, including the doctor. He let out a short sigh of relief just in time to get a call from Beast Boy. "Go ahead."

"Cy I found Raven, she needs help and fast." Cyborg took in the news and nodded.

"Take her to sickbay I'll meet your there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven slowly awoke on a bed in sickbay. She saw all around her were Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and the doctor. She tensed somewhat but Beast Boy calmed her by taking her shoulder.

"Its okay Raven we fixed him. You had a concussion and almost slipped into a coma. We brought you here and the doc went to work on you." Raven blinked a few times.

"Y-You're serious?"

"He saved your life," said Robin. Raven looked at each of her friends then at the doctor. He smiled down at her. She sat up and cleared hear throat.

"Uhh…thank you." He gave her a bow of the head.

"You're very welcome, I am here to serve." His job done, the doctor set his tools on the table beside her bed and dematerialized. Raven moved to sit over the edge of her bed. She rubbed the spot on her head where she hit as it still throbbed somewhat.

"So, we're actually going to keep him."

"You will admit Raven he was most instrumental in your recovery," pointed out Starfire. "But he is after all labeled as 'emergency' medical hologram." Raven tilted her head at Starfire's words.

"The point she's trying to make Raven is there's only one real doctor here," said Robin. Raven received assuring nods and smiles from her friends then finally accepted her new helper with a tiny grin.

**The End**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I'm actually glad that's finally over with because now I get to the episode I've really been looking forward to. Well the one before the season break that is. Hope you all EN-joyed this episode. Next one will come without fail!


	8. Oblivion

Okay! Show of hands who thought Trouble in Tokyo was the absolute BOMB! I'm so glad I could find a tape to record it with. Course that'll become obsolete as soon as the DVD comes out in November, oh well. If that doesn't inspire the rest of to write and the Powers that Be at CN to bring the show back I don't know what will. With that happy note in mind let us thank the awesome reviewers and get on with the episode; **The Seed of Chucky, Moving Moutains Comixfan1224, Teen Freak, Linzheart92, Rose Red2.0, 'rEd-RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe, Guardian of Azarath, Samanthe2121**

* * *

Oblivion

The tranquil halls of Titans Tower stood at rest and undisturbed in the quiet still of the night. Faint footsteps could be heard in the distance, but began to grow louder. As soon as the sounds were within arms reach a stray green blast hit the wall with a loud crack. A Slade drone slid around the corner taking flight from the five heroes chasing him down. The drone fired a blind shot behind him but Cyborg easily moved out of its path. Beast Boy followed up behind bouncing off the walls as he went.

"Take him down!" Ordered Robin.

"How did this guy even get in here?" asked Beast Boy keeping pace with Cyborg.

"Worry about that later! We can't let him escape!" Shouted the Titan leader. The chase continued on throughout the tower. Raven suddenly appeared in front of him from beneath the floor. She opened her cloak allowing her passenger to spring out in attack. Starfire sped forward with two blazing fists. She punched him hard in the lower chest sending skidding backward with a sizable dent. For a moment it looked as though the Titans had the intruder cornered. The drone then threw a bursting smoke grenade. He rolled his robotic form into a ball and rolled on past the disoriented Titans. By the time the smoke cleared the drone was no longer in sight. Robin looked down each passageway with frustration.

"Split up!" Breaking into pairs, with Robin going alone, the Titans went in search of their enemy. Starfire and Cyborg vigilantly made a sweep of the upper levels but found nothing.

"Perhaps he has left the tower," suggested Starfire.

"I'm still picking him up on the personnel locators," said Cyborg checking his arm. "He's here all right; we just need to find him. Come on." So saying he took point with his arm cannon at the ready. A few floors down Raven and Beast Boy diligently checked every room within sight. Beast Boy exited a broom closet with an aggravated snort.

"Mannn, why do we have to have like five hundred rooms? I mean there's five of us, how many rooms do we really need? Seriously what are the chances we're gonna find one robot in the tow-" Raven clamped a hand over his mouth and held a dangerous look.

"Our 'chances' would probably get better if you would _shut-up!_" Raven hissed the last word to emphasize its importance. She slowly let of Beast Boy's mouth. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, my bad." The two resumed their search. Robin, meanwhile, patrolled the hall that housed their personal rooms. The traveling sound of something breaking put Robin back on his guard. He carefully peeked around the corner and saw the drone exit a certain Titan's room. He slung a bag across his shoulder. Robin narrowed his eyes to take careful aim. Robin leapt around the corner and let a bird-a-rang take flight. The drone noticed the strap of the bag was cut but managed to catch it and take off in a dead run.

"Titans! I have him! He just came out of Raven's room." At hearing Robin's communiqué Raven's eyes went wide. She left Beast Boy and immediately made a dash for her place of solitude.

"Hey! Where are you going!" shouted the changeling. She was out of sight in no time. Beast Boy's consideration of following her was short lived. He made his way for the common room. When he reached it he found Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg already doing battle with the drone. A variant of the normal Slade goon, the agility this battle droid commanded was exceptional. He moved aside to allow the chair Cyborg threw at him to smash a hole in the large window. Taking a short glanced behind him the drone leapt through the hole and compact jetpack gave him flight. Starfire began to follow but a well aimed shot pushed her back into the tower. Soon he was all but a fading dot on the horizon. Robin flew down beside Starfire as she picked herself back up against the wall.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. He looked to Cyborg silently asking the same question and received a similar answer. He began to think out loud. "There's got to be a reason why he was here? What was he doing in Raven's room?"

"I think I know." They heard Raven as she entered the common room. Her face was looked paler then normal. Beast Boy was first to speak up.

"What's the matter? Did he take anything?"

"Y-You could say that." Her powers then pulled a trunk into the room and opened it. They looked inside but where baffled by what they saw. Robin looked back up at Raven with an arched brow.

"Raven, there's nothing in here." She lowered her hood.

"That's because it used to house Malchior's book." Their confusion then quickly morphed into shock.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

Robin knew this was bad but he was still confused by what it meant. "Raven, why would Slade want that? He can't make it do anything can he?" Raven crossed her arms thoughtfully.

"We have to remember Slade's no stranger to ancient magic."

"Okay, so on a bad scale of one to ten…" asked Cyborg. Raven pretended to give it some thought.

"Oh I'd say about a fifteen."

"Then Slade is attempting to reawaken the Malchior?" inquired Starfire.

"Its possible but I can't see what hope Slade would have of controlling him," said Raven. "And if Slade is looking for some kind of lead on the Chakra then he's looking in wrong place."

"How's that?" asked Robin.

"The Azarathians left Earth before Malchior's time. You guys have to remember the Azarathian's origin is just as old as the Atlantean's." A persistent barrage of questions besieged Robin.

"So how could Slade possibly use the book?" Raven swallowed as they were questions to which she had no answers.

"I don't know."

* * *

ELSEWHERE……………

The arch villain himself, Slade, sat in his throne-like chair in the extremely dimmed light of his hideout. He had been waiting patiently for his thief t to return from his errand. At the moment Slade began to wonder if he was unsuccessful the drone entered. He stopped before Slade awaiting his next order.

"Did you find it?" The soulless drone held out the white book. Thoroughly pleased, Slade took it from him and brought it to a ready made station. He set the book on pedestal which was surrounded by six tall candles. He flipped through the book, actually coming across the picture depicting the final battle between Rorek and Malchior. "A fabled scene indeed." He continued to skim through the vast array of pages until his eyes fell upon another picture, only this one was of a particular bird; a raven. He ran his hand across the page with eagerness. He left the book where it sat on the pedestal and retreated back to his chair. From behind it Slade retrieved a beaker filled with a dark powder. He uncorked the opening and threw the entire contents upon the eerie arrangement. "Awaken….Awaken ensnared soul…." He chanted into the silence of the room. He then felt a breeze come to life though there were no windows to allow nature's breath to enter. The pages in the book began to flutter; slow at first but quickly began to pick up speed. Slade calmly took a step back and not a moment too soon. For the second he moved an energy bubble sprang out from within the book and stopped just inches from where he now stood. A spiraling wave moved up the bubble and continued on in this fashion for several seconds. Soon the winds died down and bubble disappeared. The pedestal had disappeared with the book thrown off to the side. Kneeling where both pedestal and book used to stand was a figure hooded and hunched over. "Welcome back to the land of the living...Raven." The figure stood up. Hair at shoulder length and shrouded in deep red was Neo Raven. She stared back at Slade with mild surprise.

"Slade…"

* * *

TITANS TOWER……………...

Starfire walked briskly down across the halls and down at flight of stairs leading to the one of the basement levels. She carried above her head a large, and to any human, ridiculously heavy piece of machinery. She walked up to Cyborg who currently lay working under a damaged conduit.

"The industrial strength capacitor you requested." She set it down with a low thud. He looked up from under his work space.

"Oh, thanks Star."

"Do you require anything else Cyborg?" she asked sweetly. He thought about for a moment but shook his head.

"Nah I don't think so. But if I need something that weights more than two T-Car's I'll give you a holler," he said chuckling. She laughed back and turned to leave. She stopped however.

"Cyborg has Robin departed to do battle with any criminals?"

"Not that I'm aware," replied Cyborg's voice from under the conduit. Starfire folded her hands together. "Something wrong?"

"It is just…he has vanished since Raven declared what the drone took from her. I am just hopeful Robin has not ventured on a search for Slade alone."

"Well Star, if anyone on this lovely green earth knows Robin it's you." She smiled. "So think about it; we find out Slade's after the first Chakra, then we're attacked by one of his goons, and now Raven says Slade stole her book…..what would Robin do?" She gave it careful thought. Robin would indeed elect to search for their long time foe, but not before conducting an extreme amount of research.

--------

Thusly Robin paced back and forth in his room doing just that. His older pictures and news articles of Slade were replaced by more recent accounts. Mission files that may be pertinent lay sprawled out on his bed. He leant over his desk staring at notes he'd made. The first detailed Slade's theft of the scroll from the museum. Another retold the tail of Starfire and Raven exploring Star's mind and discovering the object of Slade's desire. And now this latest development was written down among the others.

"What do you want Slade? Why now?" Robin raggedly ran a hand through his hair. He vaguely heard his door chime cut through the silence. "Come in," he muttered. The dainty taps on the floor told him exactly who'd entered.

"Robin?"

"Hi Star," he greeted her with a quick glance. "How's Cyborg coming with the repairs?"

"He has made significant progress," reported Starfire.

"And Raven?"

"Thus far she has been unable to mentally find her book? She predicted it would be difficult if not borderline impossible." He nodded staring down at his notes and pictures. "Uhh Beast Boy has served a non-meat lunch, will you join us?"

"I-uh can't Star. I'm need to…um…notes."

"Robin that was not even a sentence," said Starfire with concern. He scratched his head trying to find any kind of pattern or see some clue he might have missed before. "Please Robin detach yourself from this matter for only ten minuets."

"But Star if you guys would just give me a little longer I know I'll find something." He began sifting through the pages on his desk. "There something here, there has to be. Even if it's the smallest of leads it's the only thing we got right now-" He stopped when Starfire's hand fell down upon the jumble of papers. He trailed his eyes up her arm to her troubled face.

"History has proven this is not a healthy activity for you Robin." He hung his head with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Star; I didn't mean to upset you." She freed his papers from her hold. "It's just…" The urge to burn them to a crisp now came to her. Robin began pacing around the room madly. "Slade has always been cryptic and mysterious but this is over the top!" He unknowingly began rising his voice. "The scroll, the Chakra, R-Raven's book…I mean…none of it makes any sense whatsoever. What is he trying TO DO!" He knocked his desk lamp away breaking the bulb on contact. Starfire carefully bent down to pick up the lamp and broken light bulb.

"I believe I have made my point." Robin brought his hands together rubbing the bridge of his nose. He plopped down on his bed, which was still messy with both old and new news articles. Starfire sat down beside him and slid her hand into his. He closed his eyes; like Starfire's touch was a calming as well as addictive sedative.

"Tell me what to do Star." She found it somewhat odd that he ask for such a thing in this state but did her best not show it. She placed her other hand upon the one she was already holding.

"Eat something." He painted a smile on his face. The last of his thoughts concerning Slade melted from his mind and he nodded.

"I am a little hungry." Starfire smiled when he looked at her with a grin. "Just a little." They exited his room side by side. Starfire noticed he was still thinking despite taking her advice toward lunch.

"You should not fret Robin; I have no doubt that you will discover the reason behind Slade's actions."

"Well how could the book do him any good? The only one who knows anything at all about it is Rav-" His voice trialed off and he slowly brought himself to a full stop. Starfire turned back to him.

"Robin?" Without responding he accelerated into a dead run. Stunned by his inexplicable reaction to her words Starfire remained rooted until she began following him. In the common room Beast Boy and Raven argued about what to set the tower alarm to.

"For the last time Beast Boy NO!" Shouted a frustrated Raven.

"RAVEN!" They both turned to find Robin bursting through the door. She left Beast Boy who folded his arms scornfully.

"I don't see what's so bad about the Star Trek alarm." Raven meanwhile stopped Robin mid-run.

"What is it?" He took a moment to catch his breath. In that time Starfire entered the door behind him.

"Raven," breathed Robin. "You're trapped inside the book too right?" All three of them regarded him strangely. "The other you, the one you trapped inside the book that time the other us came from a parallel universe." It took Rave a second to register his words. Then it clicked. Her face turned horrified. "Slade doesn't want to free Malchior at all, he's turning **her** loose."

* * *

SLADE'S LAIR...

Neo Raven ran her fingers through her hair while looking at herself in a mirror. "Why did you free me?" Slade grinned behind his mask.

"Would you like to go back?"

"Now that's a stupid question," she snapped back. She put her red hood back up. "Enough tap dancing, to what do I owe this dubious audience?"

"Let's just say I've recently embarked on a quest. As of late I seem to have hit a small snag and you my, charming Raven, are the answer to my problems." The twin version of Raven laughed derisively.

"You must be joking Slade, why would I ever do anything for a second rate thief like you." Slade's only visible eye arched.

"Second rate?"

"You're a little different in my universe," she said in a mocking voice.

"Then perhaps you should remember that you're no longer home." He tapped a remote attached to his wrist. An electrical field suddenly enveloped Neo Raven making her utter a short scream. "And that I am far from second rate."

"W-What do you want?" Slade held out his empty hand and his drone placed the scroll in his hand. He then held it out to the still trembling Raven.

"You'll find all you need within this." She snatched the scroll out of his hands and took a quick scan of the obscure dialect. She gripped the pages tersely upon reading about a certain item.

"Is-Is this real?"

"In order to make any use of it however, you're going to have to pick up an old friend." Raven looked up from the scroll at Slade.

"Who?" One of the screens on Slade's wall came to life displaying to Neo Raven the face of Starfire.

* * *

NIGHTFALL, JUMP CITY………….

The team climbed out of the T-Car answering the latest of alerts. They trekked through the city neither hearing nor seeing any sign of disturbance. Beast Boy scratched his head at the silence.

"You think it was a false report."

"We have one of the most sophisticated criminal surveillance systems on the planet," said Cyborg.

"So it's possible." Cyborg gave him a devilish glare. They didn't take five more steps before they heard a series of explosions off in the distance.

"This way!" directed Robin. A few blocks away Neo Raven walked through the streets targeting arbitrary objects. She blew apart an entire line of cars then redirected her powers upon an apartment complex. She giggled from the depraved enjoyment derived from the senseless destruction.

"Fun, fun, fun, I love fun." She walked by an alley then backpedaled when she noticed a boy and girl cowering behind a dumpster. An evil smile wound around her face. She knelt down to their level. "Now shouldn't two little ones like yourselves be in bed." He shielded his sister from her. "So sad, two more faces on a milk carton." She began to reach forward when a talon comprised of black energy grabbed her around the waist and threw her out into the street. Our Raven stepped up beside the children.

"Go home." They didn't even need to be told but formalities are what they are. They scrambled to their feet and promptly made tracks for home. Neo Raven used a lamppost for support. She became aware of the Titans moving into formation behind her. She turned showing them a wide beam.

"How nice it is to see you all again, and that's saying something, seeing how you sent on a one way trip to a random universe." Robin shrugged.

"Well trying to take over our universe has those kinds of consequences," replied Robin. Neo Raven ground her teeth. "Spill it, why dose Slade want with you?" She smiled and began walked around them.

"If you're so curious why don't you just ask him yourself?" She reveled in their silence. "Oh that's right, your overall leader ineptitude is the chief reason you haven't been able to find him."

"Stop it!" Shouted Starfire. Neo Raven laughed hysterically and clapped her hands.

"Yes! Well done Starfire, defend your beloved's honor." Starfire looked away imitating an overripe beat. The evil Raven stopped clapping and turned her eyes on each of them. "I would say now is a good time to end the boring talking and get to the good part." At that moment Raven rose up from the ground before her twin.

"You read my mind. Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" A telekinetic wall forced Neo Raven to draw up her own defenses. She held back Raven's attacks also aware of the other Titans movements. Starfire rained down a wave of starbolts while on the other side Cyborg and Robin let loose a fury of sonic blasts and explosives disks. Neo Raven did her best to fend off all of the attacks at once but was not quite impervious. Her eyes grew red with heated rage. She held her arms around her person then spread them out. Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin were blown backward by the resulting wave. Beast Boy charged through the smoke as a charging raptor. Neo Raven watched him come closer and cracked her neck. He issued a cry reminiscent of a raptor as he picked up speed. Eyes still bright red Neo Raven motioned with her index finger to make the lamp post beside her bend down horizontally. She waited until he wasn't seconds from colliding with her then sent the post flying his way. It took his feet out from under him like an invisible trip wire. He slid on the ground nearly impacting the building ahead of him.

"Dude…not cool."

"You're just so funny BB," laughed Neo Raven.

"Funny? Me? Really?"

"No, if the good me doesn't like it why would I?" She kicked him across the face. She might have continued to abuse the fallen changeling had Starfire not caught her attention. The super alien traced her eye beams just below her feet.

"I do not intentionally miss twice," warned Starfire. "Surrender peacefully, and no one else needs to be injured."

"You know Star surrendering just doesn't sound like fun." Green solar energy and psychic blasts met each other in the air. Neo Raven levitated a number of objects into the air thus using them as projectiles. Starfire bobbed about in the air dodging a dumpster, a mailbox, and a spinning manhole. Her eyes widened but her quick thinking brought her hands together to form a solid stream of energy, with which she cut a large truck coming at her right down the middle. The two halves passed on either side of her. Starfire moved out of the smoke looking for her enemy. It was then she felt a finger tap her shoulder from behind. Starfire spun around with a charge fist but Neo Raven caught it.

"You and I need some quality alone time." An electrical spark of her powers struck Starfire in chest making her go limp. Robin rubbed his head, now coming to. He saw Starfire becoming entwined in Neo Raven's powers and sprang into action. The twin Raven saw him coming. With a smile she and Starfire sank beneath the ground. Robin, who had leapt into the air, fell upon nothing but asphalt.

"Starfire!" Cyborg helped Raven to her feet. Beast Boy groaned but lay still from dizziness.

"Everyone okay?" asked Cyborg. Robin's face hardened.

"No, she took Starfire." Raven held a hand over her bruised arm and looked despondently toward the ground their foe escaped through.

* * *

SLADE'S LAIR………………..

Starfire stood chained and shackled to a metal plate turned upright. Her head sagged forward from lack of consciousness. Slade watched her from a viewing room high above.

"I'm impressed."

"You didn't think I could it?" asked Neo Raven a prideful smirk.

"I didn't think the Titans would let one of their own be taken prisoner so easily, especially one with such untapped knowledge."

"You'd be surprised how stubborn they were."

"I don't think so," replied Slade smoothly. "She's coming to, get down there." Raven made no indication of obedience but sank beneath the floor. In the chamber below Starfire opened her eyes and looked around. Judging from the dimmed light and preferred method of design she must be within Slade's clutches. Just as she made this deduction Neo Raven entered.

"Hellooo Starfire."

"Why have you brought me here? Why have you done this?" Raven stopped before a tray of utensils.

"I was lonely." She picked up a tiny round object and approached Starfire. She reached up to place it on her temple but the alien moved her head about to make it all the more difficult. Neo Raven grabbed her by the chin to hold her steady. "It's a wireless monitoring device, but if you want I can make it do much more. Stay Still!" Starfire ceased her struggling. "Good girl." She released Starfire's face then walked back to the tray.

"You have yet to answer my question."

"I need your help," was her simple reply.

"I will give you no such help," said Starfire with a straight face. Neo Raven turned to her with smile.

"Well you may not have much a choice Star-"

"Raven." She looked skyward up at Slade. "Pardon the…interruption, but I'm going."

"You don't want to watch?" asked Neo Raven.

"More then anything, but Robin will soon require my attention. I'll leave you two ladies to it." He backed away into the darkness. Neo Raven waited until he was gone then laughed out loud.

"Wow I thought he would never leave!"

"I am no use to you, why have are you doing this to me?" asked Starfire pulling against her binds. Neo Raven pointed above her head and Starfire found a strange light breathing upon her. The light was undoubtedly the source for her power's failure.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Star. You see your short time with the Eese has been both a blessing and a curse."

"I do not understand."

"Don't play dumb with me!" snapped Neo Raven. Starfire narrowed her eyes. "We both know of the secrets locked away within your mind. Knowledge of life, near infinite understanding, the mysteries of the universe; its all there just waiting to be tapped into."

"Neither of us could ever hope to understand any of it," argued Starfire.

"Perhaps, but luckily for me ultimate knowledge is not quite what I'm after." Starfire stared at her curiously. "What I'm looking for is a little trinket Slade's become very interested in." Starfire knew instantly to what she was referring to.

"No, y-you cannot. To allow Slade to possess something of such power-would be catastrophic."

"Do you really think I would let something like the first Chakra to fall into Slade's hands?" Starfire was taken aback. Was Neo Raven doing something honorable? "When I could just as easily keep it for myself?" Spoke too soon. "The ultimate power of the Azarathians, lost in my universe, is now within my grasp."

"Raven and I already explored my mind; we could not discover the Chakra's location." Neo Raven stepped up beside Starfire and smiled.

"That's because your Raven was too afraid of what might happen to you if she tried to look further." Starfire gulped.

"W-What would happen to me?"

"Let's find out." Starfire then found the table she was pinned to turn backward so that she now lay horizontally. She swung the table backward so fast it took Starfire's breath away. "A piece of advice, try to keep an open mind." The alien sent her pleading eyes.

"Please, let me go." Neo Raven rolled her eyes.

"Seriously why would I do that after going through all this trouble?" Starfire looked away taking in heavy breaths of anxiety. She heard Neo Raven walk around the bed until she stood beside her head. She felt two hands touch her temples. "Now brace yourself Starfire, because this….is really going to hurt." Starfire entire body tensed as soon as Neo Raven began to invade her thoughts.

"AhhUH! AHHHHHH!"

* * *

TITANS TOWER……………..

"The Chakra?" repeated Robin. Raven just finished giving them her explanation as to why out of all of them her double would abduct Starfire. Raven nodded at Robin's question.

"It makes sense, Starfire's experience with the Eese would make her a critical component for anyone searching for the Chakra. But right now that's not what we should be worried about."

"What are you talking about?" inquired Cyborg. Raven hesitated, as though trying to will the situation out of existence.

"I could have gone further to find out where the Chakra is, but there's a good chance Starfire would suffer the consequences." Robin stepped toward her.

"What consequences?"

"Her brain activity could cease entirely." Robin's faced grew hard. "If I know the other me like I think I do, then it won't matter to her whether or not Starfire becomes a vegetable."

"Which means we can't waste anymore time hanging around here. Cyborg any news on her locator?" Cyborg looked away from a screen showing a multitude of pulsing dots.

"Her signal is being jammed then retransmitted through a number of GPS satellites. There's no telling which one of these is our girl." Without warning Slade appeared on the theater sized screen.

"Well well Robin, what a surprise to see you there."

"Slade," hissed Robin through gritted teeth. "Where did she take Starfire!"

"I suppose you think I'm just going to tell you where she is." Robin stared up at him coldly. "Well you're absolutely right." They all gawked at him astounded. "Find me at one of the signals your undoubtedly picking up, be sure to come alone and we'll talk." He cut the signal from his end. Robin fell back into a chair. Cyborg considered their options though now they were limited by Slade's demands.

"You go ahead man." Robin looked back at his teammates. "We'll stay here and see if we can narrow down the choices for ya." Robin stood up scratching the back of his neck.

"You guys know we can't trust a word Slade says."

"We know," replied Raven simply.

"Dude you let us connect the dots, you just worry about getting Starfire back." Beast Boy summed up the situation fairly well. Robin nodded and without another word was off through the door down to his R-Cycle.

* * *

_"Hello Robin."_

_"Hey Star, here I got you rocky road."_ The one looking through Starfire's eyes saw Robin hand her a cone with a large scoop of ice cream. It disappeared for a moment, presumably to Starfire's mouth.

_"It is most delicious. Thank you Robin!" She threw her arms around him getting a bit of ice cream in his hair. They both laughed at the scene until Beast Boy joined in and Robin stormed over to him._ Neo Raven opened her eyes after viewing the memory through Starfire's eyes.

"This could take a while." Starfire peeked her eyes open, thin streams moved down her face. "Your mind is indeed vast; it will take further examination in order to find the Chakra."

"PLEASE STOP!"

"Tell me what I wish to know and I will gladly put you out of your misery," ranted Neo Raven irritably. "You can stall for only a little while longer, but rest assured I will not stop until I have what I want."

"I do not doubt that," mumbled Starfire. Neo Raven appeared mildly insulted. Draped in her red hood and cape she casually moved over to the tray. Starfire heard her pick something up then she saw her standing over her face again. The next thing she saw was the sharp point of a dagger.

"And here is something else you should not doubt my friend." Starfire's eyes followed the point as it slowly moved about inches above her face. "I will dig as deeeeep as I need to." Starfire's eyes showed fear for a moment then frowned up at her captor.

"Then cease your villainous banter, and do so." Neo Raven curved her mouth into a grin. She threw the dagger aside making it stick in the wall opposite of them.

"As you wish." Tears of helplessness pushed their way past Starfire's eyes. She pinched them shut as the attacks on her mind began again.

* * *

JOINING ROBIN…………..

Robin zoomed down the road pausing every now and then to catch something Cyborg said. A light rainstorm began bouncing off the boy wonder. Since be began is search he visited four of the signals being broadcasted.

"_Yo Robin._" He heard Cyborg's voice through his earpiece.

"Go ahead."

"_We were able to eliminate a few more, that leave with four choices left._"

"A one in four chance, good enough." Robin cut the link and picked one of the signals at random. The back tire of his motorcycle kicked up a fresh spray of water and mud. The signal he chose was on the outskirts of the city towards the East. The building the signal led him to was old and burnt. He soon recognized it as a spot where they dealt with Overload. The rain still bounced off him as he walked up the steps into the building. As he entered he expected to find himself alone for a moment then Slade would show up as he normally does. To his continuing surprise Robin found Slade waiting for him standing before a window on the second floor. He stood with his back to the boy wonder.

"I'm glad you chose to honor my request Robin."

"You wanted to talk Slade so let's talk, where's Starfire?"

"Lets not be hasty Robin, we both know there's little chance you'll reach her before Raven erodes her mind to nothingness."

"I didn't come here to be told what you always tell me." Slade turned to face him. "Everything else aside, why her? You must know you can't trust that Raven to keep her end of whatever bargain you've struck."

"I'm fully aware of her intent to betray me," replied Slade. "As you should know, I never walk in anywhere without having a way to come out on top. You do know this, or I would have been on you list of final defeats." Robin extended his staff.

"We can put a verdict on that right now." Slade raised his hand.

"Stay that temper of yours Robin, you and I will fight another day. I will have what I need shortly. If you want to find her Robin I suggest you start here." He threw a transmitter to Robin which he caught without effort. "But as always, time is most certainly not on your side." Robin sent a brooding finger Slade's way.

"We'll finish this later."

"I can only hope," replied Slade in a voice that easily told Robin he was smiling under his mask. Robin gripped the pocket sized screen in his hand after Slade made his signature exit.

"Cyborg I need you to run a test on the signal I'm about to send you," said Robin exiting the building. He heard Cyborg respond affirmatively as reached his bike and slipped on his helmet. "And have Raven psychically scan the area too, if it's a fake I want to be as sure as possible." He revved up the engine and was off in a flash.

* * *

Starfire lay staring wide eyed up at the ceiling while Neo Raven mercilessly probed her thoughts. The intense pain had gradually been replaced by an unsettling and eerie numbness. Neo Raven moved her eyes about behind the closed lids as she watched Starfire's thoughts like a movie.

_"Everything is not okay." Replied Starfire. She and Robin sat by a fire while stranded on an alien planet. "I fear we shall never be okay again, and you will not tell me how you feel."_ Neo Raven recently learned how to fast forward through Starfire's thoughts, this did its own damage alone. She came to a spot of not even a year ago. They just defeated a powerful enemy and Starfire was faced wit ha difficult decision.

_"You'd better uhh…you'd better go. The sooner you go the sooner you can come back." His words were quiet whispers. Starfire hugged him tightly. He hugged her back gently holding the back of her head. She then began to walk away towards the door. She walked backwards so she could see him for as long as possible then turned away. "Hey…" She looked back at him. "Don't forget," he waved a finger up at her. "You promised." A wide smile spread across Starfire's face, and then she walked through the door. The haze in the room faded away_. Neo Raven paused in her search for even she needed to break every once in a while.

"Starfire, how long do you think you can keep going like this?" Starfire stared droopy eyed upwards, her mouth moved slowly. Neo Raven looked over her with a grin. "From here it doesn't look like you have much time left. The knowledge is there, locked away within that pretty-little-noggin of yours." She tapped Starfire hard on the forehead with each word. "Unfortunately for you my patience is now at an end. I will either find what I want and you'll end up brain dead, or I won't find what I want and you'll still end up brain dead." Starfire only look slightly troubled, her mind so dulled by the ongoing probing. She walked around the table again. "Didn't I tell you to keep an open mind?"

"KYAA!" Robin dropped out of nowhere and kicked Neo Raven square in the chest. She slid backward away from the metal table. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy jumped down behind him. Neo Raven flipped back up to her feet brushing her chest.

"Now that one hurt." She tore off her cape and the heroic Raven knew what was coming. Neo Raven balled herself up forming an aura around her. Beams of light spread forth from her blinding each of the Titans. When their sight returned they looked skyward to see Neo Raven in her dragon form. She reared back her reptilian head and breathed down a streaming column of fire down upon them. They spread about to avoid the intense heat. Beast Boy patted a spot on his butt that light caught fire.

"Jeeze, someone get this girl a breath mint." She whipped around her large tail. It struck the ground with the force of a power thunder bolt. Cyborg jumped back but soon after ran forward with a battle hardened frown.

"TITANS GO!" He and Beast Boy took up the fight while Raven moved beside Robin.

"I can think of only one way to get rid of her entirely!" She shouted over the noise. Robin threw himself over Starfire to shield her from flying debris. He looked over his shoulder to answer her.

"Do what you need! Just go!" Beast Boy took his largest land form to charge down Neo Raven as a T-Rex. She tried to take flight but the room, though large, was too small for her to use this advantage. He clamped his mouth upon one of her wings and brought her to the ground. Cyborg ran about dodging the fire balls being sent his way.

"Oh no you did not shoot that red stuff at me!" He returned fire from both his sonic cannons and missiles from his shoulders. Robin finished cutting Starfire free of her fetters. He took her into a corner that would only be safe for a moment.

"Starfire?" He waved a hand before her but her eyes didn't acknowledge his hand. "Come on Starfire snap out of it!" He snapped his finger before a few times but that also had no effect. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Neo Raven rounding on them. He pulled his cape over both their persons just as a pounding fire blast hit them. Beneath his cape Robin held Starfire close, determined not to expose one inch of her. Neo Raven kept up the attack until a sonic blast smacked into the side of her head. Cyborg, being carried by pterodactyl Beast Boy, diverted her attention on them.

"That's right you overgrown iguana! Come and get us!" She swatted at them like annoying mosquitoes. On her backhand she managed to clip Beast Boy sending Cyborg flying to the floor.

"WHOOOOAA! UMP!" His fall was broken not by the floor but by a disk of black energy. Raven glided into the room holding something under her arms. Robin peeked out from under his cape.

"ROBIN!" Her powers swiftly carried the white book itself to the boy wonder. The dragon's eyes widened at the sight of it. She transformed back to her human form and sprinted toward Robin.

"NOOOOO! I'm not completely free from the book!"

"Say goodnight," muttered Robin. He threw the book away into a burning pile of rubble. Neo Raven stopped dead with a horrified expression on her face. As soon as the whole of the book was consumed by the fire Neo Raven curled herself up into a tight ball. They stood afraid that it might be having no effect and that she was merely going dragon again. Their fears were washed away when they saw her becoming enveloped in a red field of energy then in a flash she was gone. Robin took the hand away that he was using to shield his eyes. He eagerly looked down at Starfire hoping to see her looking back up at him. She was not.

* * *

TITANS TOWER………………

Beast Boy and Cyborg sat on the couch silently flipping through channels. Robin sat at the dinner table with his hands laced together. The two Titans found they couldn't enjoy whatever show they popped onto without wondering if Robin was also using it to occupy his mind. They both glanced back over the couch to find him still sitting at the table in his own world. Cyborg jerked is head toward their leader and Beast Boy nodded agreeably. They sat down opposite of him. "So…" Said Cyborg. Robin looked up at them.

"So what?" They glanced at each other.

"You wanna talk at all?" Robin regarded them a bit strangely. Robin could tell Beast Boy was being generous, a new episode of Clash of the Planets was on and he was missing a good portion of it. Robin shook his head.

"There's not much to talk about. Raven and the doc and are doing the best they can. I'm sure I'm helping by staying out of their way." Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded. Robin became silent again. They were about to leave him be when Robin began speaking again. "I hope I didn't do it again."

"Do what?" asked Beast Boy.

"My obsession with Slade almost destroyed whatever hope Star and I had for having a relationship-"

"So you admit you guys are a couple now?"

"Nice try Beast Boy," replied Robin with a grin. "I even invented a new criminal to try and stop him, but Slade figured it out and you guys rightly felt betrayed." Cyborg and Beast Boy gave him straight faces. "Now Slade's back and…I don't want to chase after him the way I did before." Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other and shook their heads. Cyborg gave Robin a brother pat on the shoulder.

"You won't man. You won't." Raven rose up beside Robin making the three of them jump out of surprise. "Whoa, don't do that again Rae."

"Just thought you guys ought to know…"

"How's she doing?" asked Robin. Raven paused for long agonizing moment. A smile then spread over her face.

"She blinked." Robin closed his eyes in relief. "It'll probably take the rest of the night but I'm sure by tomorrow she'll be able to wiggle her toes." Robin chuckled out of sheer respite.

"Thanks Raven, can she see anyone?" Raven merely nodded her toward the door. He wasted no time in running out of the common room. Beast Boy snickered as he returned to his place on the couch.

"I knew it, a couple they be."

--------

Robin moved swiftly out of sickbay, Raven neglected to mention she moved Starfire back to her room. It didn't matter; he actually preferred it this way. He reached the door with her name on it and in his eager haste entered without bothering to knock. Starfire was sitting up in her bed gently petting Silkie. She looked up at him with a wide smile.

"Robin!" She exclaimed happily. "I would rise to greet you but I have no movement in my legs for the moment." Robin sat down on the edge of her bed.

"No you stay right where you are and that's an order." She giggled from his concern. "How you feeling?" She tilted her head at him. "Wow that sure was stupid question."

"Please, no questions of concern are of the stupid." Robin nodded. "I am curious however, did Slade learn of the Chakra's location?" Robin's face grew ominous. He sighed.

"We don't know." Starfire pulled Silkie closer to her. "Even if he did, it's not your fault Star. Besides you know how it is; world gets in trouble, we go fight, get knocked around, beat the bad guy then we call it a day." Starfire smiled with a comforted nod. She leaned her head back with short yawn. "You tired." She peeked a single eye open and smiled weakly. "Yup, night of the stupid questions." Starfire chuckled once more at Robin's awkward feelings. She moved Silkie to her side. Robin noticed her trying to raise her arm further. He reached out to meet her hand halfway.

"Thank you, for saving me." Robin curved his mouth into a smooth smile.

"It was nothing." He stood up and helped her lie down fully. The Tamaranian, positively wiped, dozed off the moment her head touched the pillow. Robin bent down and lightly kissed her forehead. "Now go to sleep, and don't try get up." He thought he heard her voice playfully moan. "I mean it," he said smiling down at her. He then pulled the covers over her. "There, just returning the favor." He learned this years ago, but only just recently recognized it. The one way he could take his mind away from Slade was currently sleeping soundly. Her pet silk worm curled up beside her.

* * *

**The End**

Well it's that time of season again. The season break. (Hiss! BOOOO!) No I don't like it either. But look at it this way; when I update again it will be with the wackiest and most random episode I've ever coming up with. Hopefully I'll have three of them already written. We'll see.


	9. Morpheus

This is an incredibly long episode filled with nothing but stupid randomness and hopefully funniess. I laughed quite a few times while writing it but maybe that was just me thinking I'm hot stuff (big idiot). You'll probably find they're out of character a few places, but its part of the episode. Part of the randomness. Aw sweet randomness, one teaspoon once a day help keeps the doctor away. XD Yeah enough of my life let's just get one with it! And thanks all good reviewing friends of mine; **Guardian of Azarath, The Seed of Chucky, Teen Freak, Samanthe2121, Realfanfitcs, 'rEd-RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSe-FiRe, Sklyer-A-Teloiv, Rose Red2.0, Linzheart92, TTHPFan**. Thanks guys. Oh and I'm doing it a little different (just a little) with the title after the theme song, makes it more like the show. I'm kinda finatical that way O.0

* * *

The Teen Titans all sat around the common in various places. The only sound that echoed throughout the large room was the tick-tock of a wall clock. Starfire sat at the counter resting her head on her arm. She fiddled with the pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. Robin sat at the table spinning a bird-a-rang on its point. Cyborg was currently engaged with Raven in a very unenthusiastic chess game. Beast Boy lay sprawled on the couch balancing a bottle of water on his forehead. Raven began her next offensive against Cyborg.

"Check." Beast Boy finally uttered something more than a grunt.

"Sooooo….bored."

"I'm sure something will come up soon," mumbled Robin. Without loosing his balance Beast Boy trained his eyes over at Robin.

"**Sooooooo** bored."

"Today's events are indeed few," said Starfire trying to apply the wrong piece to a corner. Cyborg moved his king away from Raven's attacking queen. Raven thought quickly and rearranged her strategy.

"Check." Raven tapped her index finger against her head in thought. She carefully took hold of her queen then captured his knight.

"Checkmate." Cyborg groaned for the fourth time that day.

"Alright four loses is enough for me."

"GRRRRRRRR!" Beast boy tore the bottle off his head. "Isn't there a single bad guy out there just itchin' to do some J-walking or something? I swear I'm gonna throw something if nothing happens right now!"

"Beast Boy you can't hope for a crime to happen," said Robin.

"I can when the most exciting thing that's happened today is Silkie having an accident in Raven's room."

"Yeah, reallllly exciting." Droned the gothic Titan.

"Surely there is an activity we can do together," pondered Starfire aloud. Cyborg joined the others as they entered their board stupors again. Starfire's initial mentioning of 'activity' got him thinking however. He slowly stood up.

"Guys, wait right here I'll be right back." He zipped out of the common room. They glanced at each other oddly. Back in a flash Cyborg entered holding a metal box. He set it down on the table with the others gathering around. "Fellow Titans I have the answer to our problems." He opened it and they were met with a puzzling sight. Robin reached in and pulled out a very familiar looking pair of glasses.

"Cyborg, these look an awful lot like the game glasses Control Freak gave you." Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah they are."

"Cyborg these things are addictive. Last time you played one it drove you and just about everyone else nuts." Cyborg held up a finger. He pulled one out marveling at it.

"Not anymore." They grew curious. "The only part that made it addictive was the subroutine that induced the physical stimulus; you know the part that made us feel good. All that needed to be done was to remove it from the system altogether." Beast Boy took one in his hands.

"So you're saying that we can play these and we won't get hooked on em?" Robin and Starfire looked at Cyborg hopefully. Cyborg grinned broadly and nodded.

"Better than that, I put together a new feature. I call it 'ultimate immerse'. What it does is as soon as the program begins it makes the player believe they're the character inside the game." Raven arched a brow. "Then when the game's over the player returns to normal and they remember everything, even being under the belief of their game identity."

"That does sound interesting," said Robin looking over the module he held. "How does it work?"

"Well I've loaded a number of scenarios and spin-offs into the program, so all we need to do is enter the game and it will assign us parts at random. When it's over we'll all wake up and remember everything." Robin sent a smile toward Starfire and shrugged.

"It sounds most enjoyable Cyborg," said Starfire eagerly.

"Yeah when do we start?" asked Beast Boy. All heads then turned to the only Titan who thus far hadn't said anything. Raven looked around at each of them and sighed broodingly.

"I just know I'm gonna regret this." The boys high-five each other, Starfire squealed happily and Cyborg went to work. Within a few moments Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy sat on the couch with their feet propped up. They each wore a module, awaiting Cyborg go ahead. He typed the final instructions on his laptop wirelessly hooked up to the glasses.

"Okay, go ahead and turn them on. I'll see yall in a minuet." Each one took a ready breath and tapped the button to close the shades around their eyes. Cyborg moved his eyes between two computers, one for the glasses and the other monitoring their vitals. He saw each of them were now in the game and the program was running. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Look out yall, hereeeee's Cyborg!" He didn't even leave his stool when a beeping caught his attention. He swiveled back around and saw the meter registering the power of the glasses was reaching the red mark. "Bad, bad bad bad." He hit the hot keys he designated for an emergency shut down but they failed to respond. The beeping morphed into an all out alarm and Cyborg's attention was drawn to an electrical noise behind him. He turned and found his friends tensing up under a surge that now went through the glasses. It passed and they fell limp on the couch. His mouth gradually fell open. "Uhhhhhh-oh." He slowly turned back to the two screens and sighed in relief to see their vitals still normal. The bad news that good, however, was that the game was still running. It was risky but he could think of only one thing he could do to get them out. "M-Maybe if…I just take them off it won't hurt em' too much." He turned back to his friends but stopped in his tracks at the sight of Loki leaning over the couch. He looked up at the stunned Titan with a wide beam.

"Ohhh, I wouldn't bet on it." Cyborg let his shoulders sag as the problem became crystal clear.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

Morpheus

Cyborg slowly approached his friends as they were the victims of the trickster god himself. Shock and bafflement was quickly replaced by comprehension and extreme anger.

"Y-You?" asked Cyborg hardly able to keep his voice steady from the rage building up. "You did this?"

"Did you miss me?" asked Loki hugging him.

Cyborg shoved him back. "NO I DIDN'T MISS YOU! In fact I completely forgot you existed."

"My protest as to why I even left in the first place, I knew you people would sink back in dullness without me around. That said I'm glad I hinted to all your would be villains to take a few days off."

"You mean you made sure we were bored enough so I'd bring up the glasses?"

"Took ya long enough," said Loki in a condescending tone. Cyborg sent his friends a woeful glance. "Oh don't get so worked up Cyborg, you guys wanted a crisis now you've got one."

"Yeah thanks," replied Cyborg sarcastically. Loki remained silent but for a mischievous smile. "Alright, what do I gatta do?" Loki eagerly trotted up beside the other four teens.

"Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven are all part of the scenarios incorporated within the game. As you designed it the new feature is forcing them to believe they are the characters they're portraying. What you have to do is get them to at the least suspect who they are and overcome the final obstacle."

"And that would be what?" asked an impatient Cyborg. Loki waved an index finger.

"Now that would spoil the surprise. And you like surprises don't you Cyborg?"

"Well I used to." Loki chuckled almost evilly. "What if I put that on and I end up thinking I'm someone I'm not."

"Oh don't worry yours is clean, like you said all you have to do is put it on and the fun will begin." He held out the only module not in use. Cyborg ripped it out of is grasp and sat down on the couch. He slipped the glasses on but paused before pressing the button.

"When I get done with this I'm gonna beat you so hard you'll end up back in dark ages." Loki waved at him with his unceasing grin. Cyborg shook his head and entered the game. The bright light he remembered from last time flashed before his eyes and the tower disappeared.

------

When the world reappeared to Cyborg he found himself standing in the alley of a city, which oddly enough was in black and white. Faint sirens could be heard off in the distance. "Cyborg looked about trying to remember what part of the game he'd landed in. The old nineteen thirties music he began to hear told him Loki sent him to the private detective scenario.

"This might not have been such a good idea now that I think about it," thought Cyborg out loud. Walking out of the alley a door left a crack open caught his eye. It was the only door that seemed accessible thus he made his way over to it. The music kept going throughout the atmosphere though to everyone around him it seemed as normal as the wind. Cyborg ascended a flight of stairs to find an office. On the door etched in the glass were the words, 'Garfield Logan, Private Investigator'. Cyborg pushed out a quick chuckle. "Tsk! This should be good." He pushed open the door somewhat and frowned slightly seeing puffs of smoke coming from the desk behind the chair. 'No it couldn't be'. A closer look he saw none other then Beast Boy sitting at his des trying to blow out a single candle sitting atop a small cake. Cyborg arched a brow as beast Boy failed time and time again to extinguish the flame. He finally stopped and gave the desert a hard look.

"Nothing gets under my skin more then a stubborn birthday candle; I'll deal with you later." He set the small cake down under his desk. "Who are you stranger?" He nodded up at Cyborg.

"Uhh-"

"Just have a seat," said Beast Boy quickly. Cyborg moved his eyes down to the chair off to the side and sat down. _I don't know who this guy is, who he thinks he is, or who he might turn out to be._ Cyborg looked about strangely. Who said that? It quickly became clear he was hearing Beast Boy's thoughts out loud, a cliché among old detective movies but a memorable one nonetheless. _Ahh nuts, he's probably another know-it-all district attorney. I'm sure more than anything those guys are made out of nothing but neckties and pencil lead. _Cyborg ducked his head down to hide his spurt of laughter.

"Something funny boy?" asked Beast Boy. He poured an amber liquid into a glass, one that Cyborg noticed came from a bottle of apple juice. Cyborg made an innocent shrug. _This guy only mocks me because he didn't read my business card carefully enough. Course it also looks like I embossed it with a screwdriver. Man alive I could've been on easy street, even today. Instead I ended up driving down forty-ninth street because easy street was backed up for three miles. _Cyborg let his shaking head rest in his hand. _That's me, BB Logan, private eye. _Cyborg almost made a comment out loud when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The half teen half machine began to stand up. "Na you don't need to worry," said Beast Boy sitting back down.

"I don't?" Beast Boy didn't answer. A figure behind the frosted glass of is door paused before it. _Those dainty steps could only belong to one person in this whole wide world_. Cyborg's mouth gradually slacked open as the Azarathian of their team sensually moved into BB Logan's office. She looked utterly different. 'Is she wearing makeup?' She made a passive glance at Cyborg then returned her gaze to Beast Boy.

"Logan."

"Rachael." _I tell ya if got half a penny for the number of times that lilac haired daughter of a goddess came strolling in through my door…well…..I'd have one big jar full of pennies._

"Why ya gatta do this to me Logan?" asked Raven in tone of that time. Cyborg truly didn't know whether to laugh out loud or find some cold water to dunk his head into. "When ya gonna stop wastin' away with yer juice and get back to my case?"

Cyborg softly muttered to himself, "I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"Whoa keep your shirt on doll," replied Beast Boy coolly. Every time Cyborg started to say something his thoughts about the resulting scene would stop him. She slowly shook her head with a damsel-in-distress look.

"But they're afta me, can't ya see past your own selfish self. And who's that guy?" she asked jerking her head back toward Cyborg.

"Well I-"

"Just another client."

"Now wait a second I'm not just another-"

"And what makes him so dang important Logan," whined Raven/Rachael. She stepped up to his desk and leaned forward on the front edge. "I thought I was the only gal ya ever served." That did it.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!" They both silenced and looked over at him. "This is not how you two act and you!" He pointed at Raven. "You're freaking me out." _Like I said I don't who this guy thinks he is._ "Oh yeah and I'd really like to stop hearing your ever thought." The two just stared at Cyborg as though he'd yelled obscenities at them in a foreign language. "Alright listen, everything here…" He gestured to the walls and furniture and to two outside environment. "I mean **everything**, none of its real." Rachael and Logan glanced at each other. "You're not really a detective and you're not really..uh…" he failed to recognize Raven's character. "Whoever you are."

"That a fact?" asked Beast Boy tilting his hat to one side.

"Yeah actually, your name is Beast Boy. And your Raven, we're all a team of heroes and we're in a virtual world." Their faces only grew more skeptical with each word he said. "Look I know how crazy it must sound but it's true. There's a program, its makes you believe you're a character within the scenario and the only way out is to get to whatever the final obstacle is and win." He stopped talking to brace himself for whatever questions or reactions might be thrown at him. Finally Rachael sent a mocking snicker his way.

"You're crazy." Cyborg dropped his head. _I knew this guy smelled funky, question is; where'd he managed to split off from his buddies in white coats._ Cyborg's spirits fell as Beast Boy's latest thought rang throughout the air. An idea then came to him, why fight it? If can't beat em' join em'. Time to play along.

"I know who's after you," Cyborg said to Rachael. She regarded him a bit more seriously.

"Really? You know who's been tailin' me all this time?" Cyborg had absolutely no clue who it was that might be 'tailing' Raven. He threw out the only name he could think of at the moment.

"Loki,' he said quickly. Both pairs of eyes suddenly grew wide. Beast Boy grabbed his coat off the rack and signaled for the other two to follow him. "So does this walking fast thing mean you know something?"

"That or he left the stove on at home," teased Rachael.

"You talkin' to me?"

"Could we focus please," interrupted Cyborg. Logan sent a flirting wink toward Rachael.

"I only know one Loki," said Logan as they made their way outside. "Don Gorgonzola Loki." Cyborg rolled his eyes. 'Loki, you really are a pathetic loser'. As they walked down the street Loki watched them from a rooftop.

"A loser am I? Should've kept your comments to yourself Cyborg." He snapped his fingers to a group of men behind him and they made their way down to the street. The trio walked in silence for the most part. Cyborg kept getting the sneaking suspicion they were being followed. As they turned on a street corner they came face to face with a group of gangsters holding tommy guns.

"Okay, that's new." Cyborg stood shocked at the variation the game made to itself. _You didn't think it would be that easy did you Cyborg?_ He heard not Beast Boy's voice but that of their tormentor. Logan's hand reached into his coat for the weapon he kept concealed within. At the sight of Cyborg readying his sonic cannon the attackers lifted their cocked weapons. Unbeknownst to any of them Rachael's eyes began to glow softly.

"Hit em," mouthed one. In the time it took for each of them to retake aim and fire Rachael uttered three words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black shield rose up from the ground diverting the seemingly endless volley of bullets. Cyborg gazed at her with a mixture of surprise and marveling. No matter what Loki did he couldn't stop them entirely. Their clips finally emptied their compliment of ammunition and Rachael's shield shot forward. It shoved them off their feet into a nearby fruit cart. Logan and Cyborg didn't take their eyes off her. Rachael looked down at her hands.

"How'd you do that?" asked Cyborg, though he only asked hoping their Raven would resurface.

"I don't know, just came to me I guess." Cyborg shrugged. 'Good enough for now'.

"Come on," said Logan. "We shouldn't hang around." Loki watched them still from his perch. His first reaction to Raven's use of her powers brought an amount of frustration; she wasn't supposed to remember this early. But his feelings on the matter soon changed. It did add a more spontaneous nature to the game. He smirked and applauded. "You go girl."

* * *

They stood outside a brightly lit building clearly marked, _Belagio_. Cyborg studied the people walking in and out. The ones leaving only had two looks; really happy or extremely sad.

"Hey aren't we a little underage?" They both took him by each arm.

"Come on." Inside the room was a buzz of cheers, food orders, and the sounds of cards being shuffled. Cyborg never set foot in a place like this, and though they were under the impression of the contrary he was sure neither have Raven or Beast Boy. He stopped walking and clasped his hands to his sides.

"Okay, what are we doing here?"

"We're lookin' for someone," replied Logan. He scanned his eyes about until they fell upon someone sitting at a blackjack table. Cyborg thought he recognized the spiked hairdo. With a crooked smile he slowly made his way over to him.

"Hit me, stay, stay, hit me." The one sitting before the dealer played four games at once, coming out as the victor with all four. The dealer glanced at him suspiciously and began to start the game again when a house official stopped him. "Something wrong?"

"Sir that is the fifty-second consecutive game of blackjack you've won tonight. I'm afraid you're counting cards and you'll have to leave this table." The player had time to answer as Cyborg did it for him.

"Now why would anyone end a streak like that?" The one he knew only as Robin grinned up at him.

"Exactly right friend, if coming in here and winning as much as humanly possible is wrong then I don't want to be right." But the house official wouldn't hear of it any more. He sent Robin on his way with his winnings. He took two steps when Logan took his winnings away and set them aside.

"Mind if we have a little chat?" he flashed his badge and Robin smirked.

"Only on the condition that I pay for everything." Logan led the way to an outdoor porch. As Rachael passed Robin sent her a wink. "Hey there good lookin'." She giggled at him. Cyborg followed them with a sagging head.

"Ohhh man, when she wakes up…" While Cyborg brooded on the possibly of Raven's temper when she finally recalled what went on they all took seats outside. Cyborg closed the door behind them. A waited came by and placed a glass of water beside Rachael.

"So Dick, having fun?"

"Well I was," replied Dick. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"What do you know about Loki?" Dick scratched the back of his head pensively. He finally spoke up after keeping them in silence for a few moments.

"People think the ability to count cards is nothing more than a cheating parlor trick, they underestimate it. It's actually a great lesson in mental prowess."

"Ya certainly have a way with words," said Rachael with a sly look. "Lots of people ignore a lot of smart tricks."

"I couldn't agree more," said Dick getting up and reaching into his coat pocket. It's a strange thing about some people. Like I said it's a lesson in psychology, which is why I've invited you all out here for this advanced tutorial." He swiftly pulled a dart gun out of his jacket and with two whispered shots sent Logan and Rachael to the ground unconscious. Cyborg brought his cannon up but his arm shook from uncertainty. Dick stuck the dart gun back into his jacket and smiled at Cyborg. "Hey calm down, I appreciate the back up back there."

"And that's why did this just now?"

"Naaa, you guys are just sniffing down the wrong alley." And Dick's grin was the last thing he saw before a hit hard enough to make him see stars struck him in the back of the head.

--------

Cyborg found it strange to be able to be knocked unconscious when he technically was already unconscious; in a nutshell it was weird. He, Logan, and Rachael all came to right around the same time. _I woke up later wonder just how many stars I've actually seen in this business._

"It is time to stop now Beast Boy!" Exclaimed Cyborg. He became aware of Rachael sitting up beside him. It only took a moment more for them to realize they had been dragged into a large control room. Dick stood staring at them with his smile. Cyborg looked past him and noticed someone sitting in a black leather chair behind Dick. They could only see the back of the chair.

"Nicest looking dungeon I've ever been in," commented Rachael.

"That would be because it is my room," said the one sitting in the chair. Cyborg stood up with his mouth ajar. 'I know that voice…' Logan was standing also looking defensive.

"I know who you are! We ran into each other a few times and you're actually the reason why I never ended up on easy street." Cyborg and Rachael rolled their eyes. "You gonna hide your face like scared little cave bat?"

"Small words from someone who was taken off guard so easily." Cyborg's eyes went wide as he finally recognized who it was that was speaking in the chair. He began shaking his head madly.

"Oh no no no no no…."  
"Come on show your face Crimson!"

"Very well," said Starfire as she turned in her chair. Silkie lay curled up in her arms as she stroked his back. After his immense denial began to subside Cyborg could only smile at the irony that Starfire would end being given the role of the 'spy-world' villain. 'Is there any point to any of this?' wondered Cyborg inwardly. He then remembered how they ended up this in the first place. 'Never mind.' Crimson stood with the tiniest of villainous smirks still keeping her pet within her grasp. "Why are you looking for Loki?"

"Why do **you** care?" asked Cyborg. She set her eyes on him.

"Not that it is any of your business but he is a trusted partner with whom I conduct many of my day to day affairs." Rachael straightened her clothes out of a few wrinkles.

"So you're the one who been sendin' creep afta creep aftera me?"

"No that was my idea," said Dick looking smug. There was a momentary pause throughout the room.

"Now what?" asked Cyborg. Crimson shrugged.

"Now I get rid of you all I suppose, it is not very good for business." Cyborg stepped forward forcing Dick to become alert.

"How long have you been in this business?" Crimson scoffed at the question. "No I'm serious, how long have you been doing this kind of thing?" Crimson giggled looking down at the floor. She released Silkie on a desk beside her.

"I have been a proud participant for twenty years now."

"Really? You don't look a day over seventeen."

"I've been good to myself," she replied with a slightly darker tone. They all regarded her a bit strangely. "Stop looking at me oddly!"

Logan asked, "What about evenly?"

"SHUT UP!" They flinched at her shout. She turned her maddened eyes back to Cyborg. "What exactly is your point!"

"That you're not who you think you are, none of you are for that matter." Logan and Rachael shifted as they still disbelieved this insane idea. "I know you're all thinking I'm nuts but you're all superheroes and we live in a gigantic T on an island. Dick and Crimson made no responses nor did Rachael or Logan. Finally Crimson stepped down to their level with a nod.

"Well, of all the pleas for mercy that I've heard over the years this one definitely takes the cake." Cyborg nearly punched the wall.

"I'M TELLING THE FREAKIN' TRUTH!" She showed him her hand and turned away.

"I'm getting heartburn, Dick do something terrible." He began to oblige. 'Sorry about this Rob.' He quickly hit Dick in the face with a right hook. As he began to advance on Crimson but she two strong beams from her eyes blasted him backwards. She turned her fuming gaze to the other two making Rachael leap behind Logan.

"Don't you have those freaky mind powers," croaked Logan trying to look over his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, I don't even know how I did it the last time!" Crimson stomped her foot down on the floor so hard Silkie bounced off the desk.

"Someone is going to pay!"

"Wait!" All eyes turned to Cyborg. He recovered from Crimson's surprise eye attack. "What if I could prove it to you?"

"What if I could SHOOT ENERGY OUT OF MY EYES!" They all sweat dropped. Crimson quickly understood her statement. She dropped her shoulders as well as adopting a sheepish look. "Oh…"

"Just give me a chance, I know you…I know all of you." Crimson narrowed her eyes. She walked up into Cyborg's face as if trying to read his thoughts.

"Then show me." She swiftly walked away with Cyborg following in her wake. Logan made sure Cyborg was out of earshot. _This case is getting crazier and crazier all the time._ He and Rachael soon began to walk out. Rachael stopped when Dick sat up rubbing his head. He groaned painfully and gawked up at her.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

They all made their way outside, crowds of people walked about the streets. Cyborg led to an archway showing the way to a highway leading away from the city. He stopped, making sure that no one was looking.

"My time is precious," snipped Crimson rudely. She checked her watch. "Where is this so called and ultimately fictitious proof?" Cyborg rolled his eyes. 'I really miss the old Star.' He picked up a rock beside a building and turned to his teammates.

"The program that I loaded into the game only goes as far as the city limits. If anything ventures outside…" he threw the rock through the archway and disappeared with a tiny whiff. Dick swallowed nervously with the other three moving shifting their weight. "If this environment is real, how can anything disappear like that?"

"That's a neat trick," whispered Rachael.

"Come on," said Cyborg making eye contact with each of them. He returned his gaze to Starfire. "Seriously when was the last time you could shoot off energy from your eyes?"

"For as long as I could remember," she replied placing her hands at her hips.

"Oh yeah? Besides back there when was the last time? Tell me the last time you used it." She chuckled and began to answer. Crimson, trying to come up with an answer, simply looked away. "You can't can you." Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin, and Raven looked at each other. They then sent a beckoning look to their friend. Robin was first to speak.

"Who are we?" At that moment all four of them winced as if being stung in neck by a bee. Robin shook his head deliriously. "Cyborg…can you please tell me OMPF!" A hand suddenly grasped his shirt and pulled him close. Raven held Robin and Beast Boy by the cuffs.

"_What_…" Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other anxiously. Robin and Beast Boy froze in Raven's hold. "What did both of you call me!" Her hoarse voice boasted no nonsense fury. She pulled them closer. "Well!"

"M-Merciful?"

"Forgiving?" They both stuttered. Shaking from head to toe Raven released them and stood up holding the sides of her head. Beast Boy stood up loosening his tightening collar. "You know Raven none of us have been exactly ourselves, would it kill you to be a little more understanding."

"No!" She whirled around and encased him in dark energy. "I'd much rather kill YOU!" Beast Boy let out a frightened squeal but was safe as Raven was being held at bay by Robin and Starfire. They managed to calm her down by keeping her and Beast Boy a good distance away from each other. Once Starfire was able to handle her on her own Robin turned to Cyborg.

"Cyborg what's going on?"

"Loki." Their eyes gradually closed in dread.

"What was that?" asked Robin needlessly.

"Yeah its Loki's fault, he's the one who botched up everything and…and that's about it." Raven's temper, while calming back to her deadpanned self, was still alive and well. Robin, looking very annoyed, began looking about in random directions.

"HEY! COME ON OUT! We're only here because of you!"

Loki appeared behind them. "Could you please keep your voice down?" All eyes turned to the renegade Eese. "People are starting to stare."

"Yet again Loki; you've had fun, we haven't, now we want you to put an end to it right now." Loki appeared slightly affronted.

"Ahh but I think Cyborg hasn't explained things fully." Robin's eyes moved robotically back to his fellow Titan.

"Cyborg…" Cyborg rubbed his forehead from the uncomfortable feeling of his colleagues watching so uneasily.

"Apparently there's some big obstacle we're supposed to overcome, we beat it and that's it…..that's the end."

"What is this obstacle?" asked Starfire. Loki was only too happy to explain.

"Through the archway Cyborg so adequately introduced to you is a special location. Hidden within is a certain item, bring it back to me and the fun will unfortunately come to an end."

"You better be telling the truth Loki," warned Robin. Loki sent him a derisive toothy smile.

"And just do you think any of you can do about it, mortal?" Robin had to admit Loki won out there. Truth be told there was indeed little they could do to find a higher being such as Loki. "I'll take your strained silence for an acquiesce. See you on the other side." Being made mostly of energy, Loki passed through Robin and on through the archway. The Titans were now left alone.

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Beast Boy.

"You're the one who was soooooo bored," replied Raven.

"I do not believe we have much of a choice," said Starfire. "Though I dislike to admit it, Loki is able to act with impunity. He will not set us free until we finish this."

"No hears an idea," said an impatient Raven. "We find him and take him down ourselves."

"If we could Raven I would have already tried," said Robin. "Starfire's right, we don't have any other choice. We have to do this." It was unanimous, they were to proceed. As they walked toward the archway Starfire landed beside Cyborg.

"Oh Cyborg I hope you will forgive me for…"

"Aww don't sweat it Star, ain't the first time a girl gave me the hard look." She quirked an eyebrow. "Never mind." Robin led the way through the brick made gateway to the final phase of the game. The world around them dissolved into nothingness. When it reappeared again they found themselves in hot and humid jungle.

"Well this looks promising," observed Raven. "For the record I'd like to ask that we all take a solemn vow never to speak of any of this again. I for one intend to forget about it ever happened."

"Likewise," Starfire. Robin made a passive scan about the dense forest.

"Where are we supposed to go now? All I see is trees, trees, and more trees."

"Maybe we go in that cave," suggest Beast Boy. Robin furrowed his eye brows.

"What? What cave-" He stopped when he faced the same direction as Beast Boy. Directly behind them stood a very large opening in the shape of a beast's mouth. "Oh, that cave."

* * *

The quiet darkness of the cave was disrupted by the light being emitted by Cyborg's light and Starfire's hands. Starfire sent a disgusted look toward the ground as she felt her foot push down into something soft and moist. Not very eager to learn what it was she skipped ahead.

"What is this place?"

"To the novice coach potato it's just an ordinary dark and cold cave," said Cyborg. "However, a closer look will tell you…" He showed them a point of light shining in from the wall to the ground. "That this is the cave from Raiders of the ark."

"You don't say," said Raven impatiently. "We let's keep going-"

"NO don't move!" Shouted Cyborg and Beast Boy unison. She froze like a soldier about to set off a bobby trap. Beast Boy pulled her back. "You're supposed to stay **out** of the light."

"Why?" asked Raven with a narrowed gaze. Beast Boy patted her on the arm.

"Just trust us." He bent down to avoid the shining beam with the others following suit. The tunnel was for the most part empty; it was rare that they came across so much as a tiny lizard. Their advance was abruptly halted when they came to an interesting hindrance. Ahead of them was a corridor with twenty-five perfect square tiles. On the surface of each tile was an illustration of either a moon, a star, or a sun. They moved their eyes over the puzzle in bewilderment.

"Cyborg," said Robin.

"Okay this wasn't in the movie," he mumbled. "I'm sorry guys but…I don't have a clue what to do." Starfire looked to her left and ran a hand over an etching on the wall. In order from first to last were the moon, a star, and the sun.

"Perhaps this…" She showed them the marking. It only served to confuse them further. Beast Boy shook his head.

"This might be Loki trying to keep us from going on, what's wrong with winging it?" Robin sent a sideways glance to him.

"Raven." She levitated a nearby rock off the ground and onto the tiles. As soon as the rock touched the square large spikes shot up from the beneath them. The five heroes jumped back so fast they left their skins behind. They lowered back down just as quickly as they had sprouted up. Starfire lightly tapped Robin's shoulder.

"The inscription then?"

"Yeah that sounds good," replied Robin hastily. It was a task that they found was easier said then done. At first glance there seemed to be nothing the etching on the wall told them more than the pictures on each tile. Robin looked back and forth from the wall to the tiles. The three unique corresponding pictures were spread about randomly, or was it? "There has to be a way through this, does anyone see anything else anywhere?" They each looked about trying to spot another clue but were met with no success. Raven went back to studying the pictures on the wall. Her index finger moved back and forth between the first picture and the third. She stopped as soon as something clicked.

"I think I've got it." Shuffling behind her told Raven the others had eagerly turned to look. "I'm pretty sure these symbols are placed in a certain order, and because we read from left to right that's the order in which we're supposed to follow for the tiles." Robin nodded looking back at the illustrated floor.

"Sounds like a plan." He began to step forward.

"Wait! Wait!" Robin stopped so abruptly he began to fall forward and would have were it not for Starfire. Robin strained an irate glare back at the Azarathian.

"_Yes_ Raven?" She looked at him biting her lower lip nervously.

"That's assuming this is based off western style text, some cultures read from right to left." Robin nodded in a manner that clearly denoted 'Well…that's the just perfect!'

"Maybe I should go," volunteered Cyborg. "If I step on the wrong square I can at least replace my foot." It was a logical offer but Robin declined it.

"No they shoot up everywhere, besides this is all in our heads. I'm going."

"Be careful Robin," said Starfire with her hands laced together. Taking a deep breath and holding it in Robin stepped out onto the first moon square he saw. Nothing happened. Mass letting out of held breaths occurred. She glanced at the drawing on a wall. "Now progress to a star tile." Robin looked down and around at the tiles around him. He found one marked with a star and stepped to his right, again he was safe. "Now a sun…" He walked forward one space. "A moon, a star, and a sun…" He walked forward three paces. They guided him through the treacherous maze in that manner. Twice the winding path took him away from the other side only to come closer than ever to it. Finally he was but three squares away from safety. Starfire referenced the drawing one more time but ended up doing a double take. The pictures had somehow vanished.

"This could be a problem," muttered Raven.

"What is it?" asked Robin. They cast apprehensive looks over at the oblivious boy wonder.

"Ummm, nothing. No cause for panic-we uh..we have nothing to…panic about." Starfire's stuttering made Robin slowly turn on his heel. He saw their one only guide was gone and his shoulders slumped.

"Ooookay, any suggestions?"

"Wing it," said Beast Boy. Instead of hitting him off the head Raven mildly agreed.

"Under the circumstances I don't see how you could do anything but." Robin's eyes moved over each of the three tiles standing before him. A bead of sweat moved steadily down the side of his head. What would happen to him if he stepped on the wrong tile? None of this was real, how could it hurt him. Knowing Loki however Robin decided now was not the time to take things so lightly. Robin had to choose; moon, star, or sun. 'Flip a coin,' he thought. He then remembered he had no money on him and it was difficult to decide on a fifty/fifty with three choices. 'Come on Robin think, use that brain of yours boy wonder.' He glanced behind him and noticed Starfire smiling hopefully. Turning back he tilted his head. "Okay Star, I'm count'n on ya." With one more gulp Robin stepped on the tile marked with a star. The four of them gasped out loud as Robin……made it to the other side. The markings on the floor melted away leaving only dirt and rocks.

"Well alright!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Good guess," said Raven. Starfire giggled with jubilance and Beast Boy brought up the rear vehemently expressing how often winging it works for the best. They met no more challenges the rest of the way, although they were more than sure they were being watched. The doorway they found was so small they each had to bend over and make their way through one at a time. Cyborg had the most trouble as he was significantly taller then the rest of his colleagues. They brushed themselves off but slowly stopped as their eyes lay on the sight before them. A stone Minotaur with its arms open wide and head tilted upward stood powerfully.

"Whoa," whispered Cyborg. "Hey check it out." He pointed out two items in each of the stone beast's hands. It looked like a small gold statue cut right down the middle. Starfire and Raven glided up to a hand each. The alien red head pulled and tugged at the half in front of her but it wouldn't budge. "Again, a little different from the movie."

"Forget the movie, let's concentrate on our situation," said Robin with his leader tone. "Any chance of this thing coming to life once we get those two halves?"

Raven nodded. "A big one, most likely." Robin through up his arms halfheartedly.

"Go at it then."

"I am trying to go at it Robin." Starfire spoke through her gritted teeth. She appeared to be using every once of her alien strength. She lost her grip and tumbled backward into Beast Boy. "It is proving to be most stubborn," she said rubbing her head.

"Try taking them at the same time," suggested Cyborg. Starfire got to her feet and stood before the hand as did Raven. "On three; ready?" They replied in the affirmative. "One…Two….two and a half-"

"Cyborg," scolded Raven.

"Sorry couldn't help it, three!" They pulled as one and the two halves came free. As soon as they left the Minotaur's hands the two halves snapped together like magnets. The Titan's initial awe of the moment was quickly interrupted by something else. The large statue began to shake. "Here it comes," said Cyborg broodingly. They began inching back toward the small door.

"Everybody move," ordered Robin calmly. The Minotaur suddenly burst forth from the stone like a bird from an egg. "MOVE!" The beast uttered a loud roar and charged behind them. Eyes blazing green Starfire turned back and caught the monster by the horns. A struggling battle cry escaped her but she managed to throw the harrowing beast to the ground. She flew through the door and sealed it shut with a starbolt.

"Starfire?" called Robin.

"I am here," she announced catching up with them. "The beast is trapped but I am unsure if it will hold." A loud crash behind them answered the question fully. "It did not." Her eyes shown fright. An earsplitting roar echoed through the cave.

"RUN!" Shouted Robin. It was one of those times one's legs carried them faster then they thought possible. It wasn't until they reached the area formerly occupied by the pictured tiles that they came to a screeching halt. The floor, for at least a hundred feet, parted down the middle. A bottomless pit was its successor.

"DUDES! Our only hope is to find some sort of vine or whip, catch it on something, and swing across!" Robin faced him with a radiantly angry and terrified face.

"WHAT ARE YOU? AN IDIOT! You, Star, and Raven can fly!" Amidst the cave collapsing and the gaining Minotaur Beast Boy thought for a moment and shrugged apologetically.

"Oh…yeah."

SMACK

They shot a look behind them as the Minotaur suddenly screeched around a corner and rammed into the wall. He recovered quickly enough to take up his chase again. Beast Boy and girls didn't need an order from Robin. Raven supplied a platform for Cyborg, Starfire took hold of Robin, and Beast Boy morphed into a hawk. They left the edge of the floor just as the rampaging beast reached them. Unable to stop his momentum the Minotaur ran right over the edge and fell into the pit. Robin could easily hear his heart beating inside his chest.

"That was fun…we should not do it again some time."

--------

Loki sat on a rock pulling the petals off a flower he'd pulled out of the ground. As he tugged a petal he muttered a few words. "They like me, they like me not, they like me, they like me no-" He stopped abruptly as there were no more petals. Taking a look around he snapped his fingers and made an extra petal grow. He grinned at his resourcefulness and plucked it. "HA! They like me, I knew it!" The sounds of footsteps caught his attention. Within moments the Teen Titans emerged from the cave. Loki greeted them with a wide smile. "HEEEYYYYY! So how'd you do?" Dirty, disheveled, and wiped out, the Titans merely glared back at him. "Wellllll? Did you get it?" Robin threw him the gold statue. "Ah good, very good." Loki pitched it behind his shoulder as though it were a meaningless trinket.

"Loki, we got you thing now please let us…"

"I know I Know, let us go back to our lackluster and uninteresting sitting around the tower," said Loki waving his hands. "Fine, I suppose you've earned it. But if you think this little accomplishment means you've seen the last of me Robin….don't count on it." He smiled mischievously. "Bye now." He clapped his hands.

------

Robin's eyes popped open and threw off the glasses. Raven encased he's in dark energy and reduced it to a few broken pieces. Each regarded the modules as a nuclear technician does with unstable plutonium. Robin raised a shaking finger at his teammates.

"Alright, the next one who says they're bored…is getting a smack. A big one! Cyborg go build something complicated, Beast Boy sit your butt in front of that TV, Starfire take Silkie for a walk or a flight, Raven…." She arched a brow. He struggled to come up with a suggestion. "Knit something." He carried himself out of the common room, leaving the four of them in stupefied qualms.

**The End**

* * *

Point-less or what? I sure hope you guys liked this. It would be a shame to have made you wait this long and you end disappointed. You think I should just exnee the season break with future seasons? I don't really accomplish what I want within the random length of time. I think I will. Oh well. Until next episode. Laters! 


	10. The Titan Collection

Okay I'd just like to say that this episode is by far the shortest I've ever done because I've found Mad Mod is one of the hardest villains to write a story around. I must tip my hat to the original writers of Teen Titans because (while I'm just a nobody writer doing this for the fun of it) I had the hardest time cranking out something for this episode. It's a text book case of filler and I apologize if it's not all that good. But I did my best so I hope you guys like it. ENJOY (hopefully).

And I'm always grateful for reviews. Seriously it doesn't take but two seconds to write a review. So thanks guys; **Skyler-A-Teloiv, Guardian of Azarath, Rose Red2.0, Teen Freak, TTHPFan, 'rEd RoSeFiRe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe, Peninhand9, Samanthe2121, Linzheart92, Realfanficts**

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Beast Boy nervously. Robin fixed a piece of clay explosive to the lock of a door. "This is breaking and entering."

"The breaking and entering's already been done," said Cyborg. Raven and Starfire flew from around the corner and landed beside them.

"We have ensured all the other exits will be inaccessible."

"Good work," said Robin. "Alright stand back." They moved away allowing Robin blow the door open. The five heroes moved inside one at a time. "Cyborg's right Beast Boy, the alert was very clear; someone broke in."

Beast Boy looked around incredulously. "Yeah but why break into a museum, you'd think a jewelry store or someplace….better would catch his eye."

"Perhaps the thief the endeavoring to reach the same goal Slade is," suggested Starfire. Robin tapped a few button on his communicator.

"I don't think so Star, Slade took the only reference to the Chakra and even that's now in our possession."

"And I still haven't been able to translate it," added Raven. "Makes me wonder how easily Slade and the other me were able to do it." Robin stopped abruptly and raised his hand to stop as well as silence the others.

"We'll have to worry about that later," he whispered. "I think I just picked up some movement. Cyborg…"

"I second that," agreed the metal man. "I'm picking up a definite heat signature not far." The Titans readied themselves for battle and stealthily made their way forward. Robin motioned for Starfire and Raven to take position up above them. Robin allowed Cyborg to take the lead with his thermal scanner. Cyborg inched along a wall following the heat signature. He stopped just behind the corner to open his sonic cannon. He gave Robin a nod who then passed it on to the others. Cyborg spun around the corner flashing his sonic cannon.

"FREEZE!" The light from his shoulder revealed to them not a thief but a small cube with a pulsing light. Robin's mouth parted in bewilderment. Starfire and Raven glanced at each other. Beast Boy strode up to it and picked it up.

"The ol' hot box trick, ohhhh man! That definitely this means this is a trap."

"Right on target my duckies!" The doors around them slammed shut and the lights all simultaneously came to life. The Titans recovered from the temporary blindness and spotted Mad Mod standing atop a large statue.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

The Titan Collection

The first thing they noticed was that he once again somehow managed to procure a decent amount of youth from some poor individual. Robin clenched his fists at the criminal before them.

"Mod!"

"One and only my little snots," replied Mod merrily. He hopped down from the statue and landed on his feet like a cat. Straightening up he ran a hand over his red hair. "Like the new do? You might say I 'borrowed it from some gormey little security guard out back."

"You are the one who has intruded upon this place," declared Starfire with realization. Mod looked impressed and gave her a round of applause.

"Very good luv and record time I might add." Robin pulled out his staff and behind him Cyborg readied the cannon on his other arm.

"Alright old man you are in for a serious butt whoopin'!" The two charged forward but just as they were mere feet from him Mad Mod tapped the floor with his cane making a force field spring up between them. Robin and Cyborg hit head on with a loud thud.

"You're gonna have to wait a tick for that my son. Like the first time we met I didn't go through all this trouble just so we could finish things at first glance." Raven and Starfire glanced at one another.

"Then why are we here?" asked the pale Titan. Mod twirled is cane between his fingers looking positively overjoyed at the question.

"We're gonna play a little game, a mix if you will between hide and seek."

"Sounds like fun," said Beast Boy hitting his fists together.

"You're the one's who's going to be hiding my duckies! HIA HA HA AHA HA!" The Titans looked around at each other in perplexity. "You can run for as long as you like but if I find and corner you…" He pointed to each one with the red jewel on his cane. "The next thing you'll see is a very enticing screen of mine and then we'll see where your loyalties lie."

"We're not leaving this room unless it's with you in handcuffs!" Shouted Robin. Mad Mod snickered.

"Oh yes you are you little runts!" His thumb hit the ruby on his cane and the five of them were beamed away.

* * *

Robin rematerialized in a room that was pitch black. The aftereffects of fist time felt like spiders crawling all over. He nervously shook off the imaginary arachnids and looked skyward.

"Teleportation beams…..that's a new trick." At his voice the room's lights came on revealing to him that he stood in the corridor labeled _Japanese Art_. Robin smirked at the weaponry off in the distance. "This was the wrong place to send me Mod."

"Don't be so cocky Robin my son. Things ain't ever what they seem." Mad Mod's voice echoed throughout the hall. Robin was immediately on the defensive looking around for anything that resembled the stick-like form of their opponent. A shuffling behind him grabbed his attention and whirling around he saw not Mod but something utterly different. The displays of samurai armor jumped to life and stepped off their marble blocks. A few carried the commonly seen sword while the others held a two sided spear at arms. Robin backed away somewhat.

"Oookay samurai golems, I'll add that to my list a little later." The one taking the lead raised his sword up high then swiftly brought it down to strike.

* * *

Beast Boy nervously peeked around a corner to make sure Mod wasn't already lying in wait. He walked about the halls of natural history thinking his every shadow was the English sounding villain himself. He jumped at it once more and groaned to himself.

"Maaannnn! Why does it have to be _him_? I never do good against this guy! I'll just end like a drooling idiot like every other time." _Oh no you don't Beast Boy_. His inner conscience began speaking to him. _You know what you're up against. You can take this chump._ Beast Boy gulped, not hardly believing himself. _Come on…Beast MAN!_ A hardened and determined smile spread across the changeling's face. "OH I'll find this doofus even if I have to take him on myself!"

_Thump_

Beast Boy stopped at the sound of something stepping hard on the floor. _Thump_. There it was again. By the volume and feel of the vibrations one could tell it was a fair distance away. Beast Boy looked to his right at a pond display. Small ripples in the little pool grew from the center with each _THUMP!_ Beast Boy jumped at how close it suddenly sounded as well as felt. He turned swiftly and turned milk white at the sight of a wooly mammoth charging down the hall.

"help." Beast Boy took the form of a cheetah and sped off in the opposite direction like there was no tomorrow. From a dark corner Mad Mod watched him run with narrowing eyes.

"Like I said old chum, you can run as long and as hard as you like."

* * *

Starfire glided at breakneck speed away from something in hot pursuit. What was even stranger was that she flew with her eyes tight shut. She held her hand out for guidance. She dared to peek one eye open and upon seeing the reflection of her pursuer in a glass display snapped it shut again. Starfire noticed an air duct not far from her just before closing her eye and flew in that direction. With the utmost luck she flew through the netting dead center and slammed it shut behind her. Down below the inexplicably hovering spiral gave up its chase. Once she was sure she was safe Starfire opened her eyes and rubbed them gingerly. Not long after she rematerialized in the medieval section one of Mod's screens popped out of nowhere and she caught a glimpse of it. What was actually not more then five seconds felt like hours staring into the never ending spiral.

"That was far too close for comfort," commented Starfire aloud. She pulled out her Titans communicator. "Can anyone hear me? Hello?" She received only static as a reply. "The Mad Mod must be jamming our communications." Starfire stowed away her comm. link and carefully pulled open the vent. She made doubly sure there was no one in sight before gliding out of the air duct and resuming her search for a way out. The darkness combined with the light from her charged fists brought an eerie glow to the suits of armor and Renaissance paintings. Up ahead she spotted a figure standing in her way. A closer look told her it was Mod himself.

"Hello pet, fancy meeting you this time of night." Starfire's eyes joined her fists in their green glow.

"Release me from this area at once!"

"Sorry deary but you want something you're gonna have to work hard for it. And I mean HARD!" To Starfire's surprise the skinny villain actually began running toward her. 'Very well, I will stop him and put an end to this nonsense'. Hovering off the ground Starfire sped forward herself until she and Mad Mod collided.

* * *

BACK WITH ROBIN…………..

"KYAAA!" A blade now held by Robin cut through the wood, metal, and rubber made up of the samurai armor attacking him. Short staff in one hand and sword in the other he held the ever increasing number of suits of armor at bay. He blacked a slash then quickly moved aside to allow his attacker to instead cut another standing behind Robin. He looked to his left and saw several approaching in single file. With a tiny smirk he jumped up. "HYA!" He threw his sword like a spear and lit flew each warrior as made of paper. Sensing danger behind him again the boy wonder back flipped landing on top of his assailant's shoulders. Form there he attracted the attention of many and just after leaping away from him goaded several warriors into hacking at each other in order to reach him. He glanced down at them with a sense of triumph and began to run but came face to face with a large screen. Before he knew it the whirling spiral took up his vision and he began to feel warm and fuzzy. 'No! Look away! Look away darn it!' Yet no matter how hard his heart screamed at him his mind grew more and more dulled. Just when he was sure it was over the trance he was falling into was abruptly interrupted by the screen being encased in black energy. He blinked several times and saw Raven reduce it to a few tatters on the floor. She lent him a helping hand that he took gratefully.

"Rise and shine," deadpanned Raven.

"Thanks." He noticed the floor littered with the remains of the suits of armor that not long before poured into the room. "Your handy work?" Raven gave him a nod for his answer. "So where did you come from?"

"Antiquities, he chose that one especially for me I couldn't phase through the walls. It's actually a fluke I found an exit Mod hadn't enclosed with something else. Other than that it looks like he's got everything else covered." Robin considered their situation carefully.

"We're done for if we stay separated, come on we need to find the others." He gathered up his staff then he and Raven began their search for their teammates.

* * *

Impact craters were made on the walls as they'd been hit by numerous sonic blasts. Up ahead Cyborg dashed about the area labeled _Paleontology_ shooting blindly behind him. The living raptor skeletons in his wake snapped at him mercilessly.

"YIAAAA! Dead Dinos! DEAD DINOS!" He pickup the pace as one finally laid a bite to his heel. "YOW! HEY no BITTING!" He spun around and now able to see his enemy blasted all of them to pieces. He waited to make sure there were no others coming down the hall and disengaged his cannon. "BOOYAAHHH! Cyborg 1, Bone heads zip."

"Well done my son." Cyborg looked about at the sound of Mad Mod's voice. "But if you think you're out of the prehistoric woods you better look again." Cyborg's attention was then drawn to Mad Mod standing atop the skeletal remnants of tyrannosaurus rex. Cyborg's mouth hit the ground. Mod kicked his giant steed into gear and with a loud roar began to charge down Cyborg. Cyborg's feet carried him away before he even told them to do as much. Mod cackled evilly at the sight of fleeing Titan. "Run my duckie! Run for Mody!" As Cyborg ran he opened a section of his arm and from it removed a round disk. He tossed it behind him and stuck to the ground. Mod spotted it at the last second but it was too late. As soon as the massive foot of the past dino stepped down on it the mine exploded. "HEEEEY! OY!" Mod bounced along the ground as the Tyrannosaur crumbled to pieces. Mod dusted himself off just in time to see Cyborg running at him.

"ARRRGHHH!" Mod ducked down to avoid a left hook. "Come on stick man! Show me what ya got!" Mod cartwheeled around Cyborg and whacked him hard across the head. "YOW! OW! Come here you little-" Mod jumped away and with a wave of his cane brought a dozen more creatures to life.

"Who said history couldn't be hands on?" asked Mod with a smirk. Cyborg was forced once again to make a beeline in order to avoid being run over by a stampede of skeletal dinosaurs. Mad Mod positively writhed with laughter at Cyborg running and shooting over his shoulder. Cyborg ran about in random directions until he found a set of double doors. Unable to second guess himself at this time he charged on through the doors. As soon as he did he jumped to one side allowing the crowd to pass by.

"Whewww." He backed up keeping his vigilant eyes on the door in case something else tried to launch a surprise attack against him. He touched backs with someone and both he and Starfire faced each other with girlish shrieks. "Star?"

"Cyborg." Her fiery eyes died down. He paused and drew closer.

"Star.." She titled her head towards him to better hear his words. "It would be really cool if you didn't tell anyone I screamed like that."

"I will do the sealing of my lips Cyborg," assured Starfire with a smile. Looking about she guided Cyborg by the arm. "I did battle with the Mad Mod, he is….surprisingly stubborn."

"Tell me about it."

"Also I have discovered Beast Boy." Cyborg passed in Starfire's wake.

"Wait, don't tell me…." She brought Beast Boy to Cyborg and the teen machine saw just what he expected to see. The changeling could only walk because he was being guided by Starfire. He was utterly entranced, a bit of drool dripped out of his mouth. "Oh for crying out loud BB."

"Thus far my attempt to awaken him have failed."

"Here sit him down I'll give it a try," instructed Cyborg. Starfire sat Beast Boy against the wall and a spot light came on above Cyborg. "Hey! I just flew in from New Jersey and boy are my arms tired!" Even Starfire rolled her eyes at the utterance of such a lousy joke. He lowered his arms and his face soon followed. "Well I've done all I can." They heard what sounded like footsteps not far from where they stood. Cyborg readied his cannon. "Take BB I'll see what's up." Starfire pulled Beast Boy into the shadows and Cyborg investigated the noise. From his perspective a number of heat signatures were scattered about the room. He noticed something moving up behind and turned to see a desk held up by black energy flying directly at him. It stopped just short a few inches from his face when its controller realized who he was. Raven and Robin jumped down from the darkened rafters.

"In the future would you mind letting us know if you're friend or foe," droned Raven.

"Is Starfire and Beast Boy with you?" asked Robin.

"Yeah they're back here." He led them back to the other two Titans where upon Starfire jumped up to greet her friend and leader.

"Robin! Raven! Oh thank goodness you are unharmed."

"Back at you but what about Beast Boy?" inquired Raven. Starfire merely stepped aside to show them their incapacitated comrade. "Stand aside," ordered the pale Titan. She knelt down before Beast Boy and cleared her throat. "Hey, why did the cookie go to the doctor?...Because he felt 'crumby'."

"Haa ha ha ha sweet! I taught you that one!" Exclaimed Beast Boy. He then noticed his fiends standing around him and the pool of drool on his shirt. He put two and two together and turned away in a pout. "Don't even talk to me."

"Now that that's over," said Raven. "What do we do from here? Mad Mod's somehow brought the whole museum to life."

"But he's still the same Mad Mod," said Robin. He paced back and forth trying to think of something. He stopped when something Mod said occurred to him. "Mod said he stole the youth out of some security guard out back or something didn't he?"

"He did," confirmed Starfire. "What are you suggesting?"

"What if he's still out there somewhere? If we can get him and Mod close enough and destroy his cane like we did last time their ages should switch back and Mas Mod goes down town." It sounded like a good plan.

"Hold up," said Cyborg. "Last time he stole your youth Robin you had to activate the cane before you broke it." Robin re-entered deep thought. "Destroying it before we have a chance to give that guard his youth might make it permanent."

"Fine, if we can get our hands on it first we'll give it a try but if Mod refuses to go quietly we take him down young or old." They nodded in agreement. "Raven you get outside and find that guard, we'll keep Mod busy."

"I can't phase through some of these walls though. It might take a while to find a way out."

"Then find it," ordered Robin. Raven nodded and disappeared beneath the floor. "Alright let's find Mod."

* * *

Robin and Starfire moved ahead with Cyborg and beast Boy bringing up the rear. They soon found themselves in the main room they began in. Many things were different about it however. They immediately noticed that all of the exits including the one they came through were now gone.

"Should've seen that coming," said Cyborg in a low tone.

"Doesn't matter," said Robin. "HEY MOD! Where are ya! Come on out!" Without them becoming aware of it Mad Mod appeared a short distance behind them. He tapped the ground with his cane making each of them spin about in place.

"So it's a fight to the finish you want eh my duckies?" The Titans readied themselves for what they hoped would be a short battle. Mod cast a curious look about as he only counted four Titans. "So where's the dull one, taking a tiny nap is she?"

"Never mind about her," snapped Robin. "Let's just do this so we can get out of here," said Robin raising his fists. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy took positions behind Robin awaiting his orders. Mod twirled his cane through his fingers the let a red energy field burst forth from the red ruby. Cyborg and Robin leapt aside but Starfire and Beast Boy were caught in the air and thrown backwards. Robin threw two bird-a-rangs followed by a volley of electric disks. They hit Mod along with a sonic blast from Cyborg. When the smoke cleared however they saw the estranged villain remained untouched. He held his cane before him defensively show them he'd been protected by a shield.

"Gonna take a few more than a couple of bang bangs to knock me down my pets." Robin gritted his teeth in frustration. Starfire suddenly flew up from behind Mod and hit him the back with a single starbolt. "Ack!" Beast Boy in the form of a pterodactyl caught Mod on the shoulders and pulled him upwards. The angered villain jabbed Beast Boy's side sending an electric jolt through him. Mod flipped to the nearest hand hold then jumped back down to the floor. "Not this time, this time I will WIN!" But at that moment Raven entered the large room from Cyborg's left.

"Guess what I found." Mod focused an irritated stare then that transformed into a paranoid gawk when she held up the feeble guard Mod stole his youth from. "We'll take that cane now."

"Oh you'd like it wouldn't you luv. Come and get it!" He waved it in an arc toward her producing a blade-like wave of energy. She shielded herself as well as the guard though the force of the impact pushed her back several meters. Mad Mod then went in to an all out frenzy and slashing and swinging of his cane, sending bursts of energy in all directions. They found themselves having to duck for cover every second, today Mod was taking no prisoners. "AHA HA HA AHA HA HA HA! That's it my duckies! Run, cower, and hide from Mody!" Robin's angered face twisted at the taunts. He signaled Starfire to follow him, which she did a bit hesitantly at first. Mod turned to fire at Robin but the boy wonder took hands with Starfire and they sailed upwards. She let her eyes release a bit of energy which missed him intentionally. With Mod distracted and looking up Cyborg discharged a quick blast at Mod's feet. Beast Boy, in the form of an anteater, jumped from Cyborg's back and caught the cane with his tongue. Before Mod could find where his cane went Beast Boy had thrown it to Raven. Mad Mod then began to feel a strange but all too familiar feeling. Looking down at his hands he saw the touch of youth leave them to be replaced by his older digits. He stiffly turned in pace to Raven as she finished the transfer. The guard in her arms was himself again but remained unconscious. "Come on now, be a good deary and let Mody have his cane back-" Raven melted it to nothing. "Why you destructive little snot!" Forgetting the short comings that came with being aged he ran toward Raven only to be easily stopped by Cyborg and Beast Boy. He screeched to a halt before them then felt a hand clamp around his shoulder and turn him around. Robin held a pair of handcuffs. "Uhh-hee hee…umm…hallo gov-"

"Just shut up." Robin snapped the cuffs onto his hands.

--------

Not long after they managed to stop Mod for the third and what they hoped would be the final time, they cleaned up the strange technology he'd used to bring the museum exhibits to life. Outside the front entrance the police loaded him into the back of a van while an ambulance tended to the security guard. The Titans stood watching from a rooftop.

"So I guess this means we're not going there for our summer trip or anything," said Cyborg with a smirk.

"Ya think," answered Beast Boy. "I don't know about you dudes but I'm wiped, hungry, and in need of scary movies. Who wants to come with?" They all began walking away from the scene.

"As long we don't get that one you rented last week," said Raven. "It wasn't all that scary."

"What? How can you not like the Ring? You know just because you look like her," joked Beast Boy. But of course Raven took it personally.

"What did you say!" Beast Boy then took off with Raven swiftly gaining on him. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all sweat dropped as they watched. They glanced at each other.

"Yeah let's go home," said Robin. And they left Raven and Beast Boy to settle their dispute, however 'pointless' it may be.

**The End**

* * *

Like I said I am never writing a story with Mad Mod in it again. I just can't seem to make anything work with him. Oh well at least it's over right? We can get back to the good episodes, like the one coming up! YES! Bye now. 


	11. Titans Tribute

Alright I definitely like this episode a lot better than the last one. It's just better all around. You'd think it have to be, being a story arc episode. Right? Anyway later me and my cousin are going to this haunted house. Anyone ever been to one of those? Because I was wondering if they're a good length of time, you know if they last long? Because for thirteen bucks a person it better not be just ten minuets or something. Yeah anyway let's just get to the episode. ENJOY!

And thank you for all those who decided to review last chapter (although I don't really blame those who didn't); **Guardian of Azarath, Teen Freak, Realfanficts, 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe, Rose Red2.0**

* * *

"Okay just uhh..set that one over there, right just like that." A man dressed in a suit directed several crew workers. They set up a variety of filming, lighting, and photography equipment in none other then the common room of Titans Tower. "We're not on the clock here people, take it easy so we can get things right," he said checking his watch. "Alright, you ready?" The one sitting in a chair before the camera shrugged. The crew finished setting up the necessary lighting and sound and gave the go ahead to begin filming. The man sat down in a chair opposite the other and set a pad with prewritten notes on his lap. "Star rolling…now." The red light on the camera came to life. "Okay day one here at Titans Tower, I'm Mark Hearsay with _Good morning Jump City_, and we're currently sitting with one of our city's finest heroes." He gestured toward the one sitting across from him. "Robin, shall we get started?" he asked smiling. Robin glanced over the man's shoulder at his friends. They sent him nods and smiles of support.

Slightly blinded by the light shining on him Robin shrugged again sheepishly. "What ever you say."

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

Titans Tribute

EIGHT HOURS EARLIER…….

Raven's eyes darted back and forth between a mess of scrolls and books. The shelves which once housed said books were now all but vacant. She scribbled some notes while consulting a dictionary of Azarathian/Atlantean roots. She vaguely heard her door chime as she worked diligently. When it was clear she was ignoring it the chime came again and again and again and again and-

"Alright! I'm coming," she announced irritably. She allowed her door to part enough for barley half her face to be visible. She saw it was Cyborg standing at her door. "What?" she asked curtly.

"Easy, just came to see what's up and to deliver some news." She walked away allowing her powers to part the door the rest of the way. Cyborg entered though he knew he wasn't entirely welcome, such was Raven's way. However as soon as he asked about her work it seemed she'd been looking forward to explaining something she'd recently come across.

"The other me from the parallel universe was able to translate this with surprising speed; I'm guessing she had a little more knowledge on the subject than I did."

"Did being the operative word," said Cyborg. "Kid Flash and Jinx have been doing the best they could to track Slade's movements, although recently they've been a bit bogged down. So how's this going again?"

"Well at first I tried matching some the words with Greek and/or Latin roots."

"Makes sense, just about every language comes from either or both of those languages right?" Raven held up a finger as she read on.

"That's a common misconception actually; both the Azarathians and the Atlanteans far predate the Romans or the Greeks. I only thought of that just last night. I've been using all my free time to translate this since then. If I've read this correctly it seems the Azarathians shared a close bond with the Atlanteans before they departed Earth."

"You mean like neighbors or something?" Raven partially rolled her eyes.

"Kind of…I suppose. Anyway Slade's been after the Chakra for a while now and fortunately it appears he hasn't been able to find it despite the assault on Starfire's mind."

"But this says where the Chakra is," suggested Cyborg pointing to the scroll.

"No otherwise the other me would have had no need to search Starfire's mind, all it does is make a vague reference to the Chakra along with an extremely concise telling of the migration to Azarath." Cyborg nodded with intrigue.

"So what's it say?"

"It says '_The soul of the aged and the wise_', which I'm guessing is the Chakra, '_Will see the light of day only when that which has housed their presence ascends above the clouds_'."

"And what does that mean?"

"I have no idea," replied Raven tossing the scroll aside. She leant back against her chair and sighed. "But what puzzles me even more right now is how Slade was able to read the text." Cyborg cast a downward glance. She rubbed her eyes free of fatigue. "I'm gonna forget about it for now. You said something about news?"

"Oh yeah!" said Cyborg perking up. "Well it seems the leader of our fair State has asked that a news team come here for a few days and learn about everything we've done." Raven stared at him blankly. "Hero stuff I mean."

"Really, that sounds….great." Cyborg nodded with a marveling smile. "What's Robin said?"

"Yeah that's the thing, he doesn't know yet." Raven quirked an eyebrow.

"Does everyone else?" Cyborg rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Raven allowed a tinge of a smile to flick across her face. "So he's the only one who doesn't know then?" Cyborg didn't seem to be able to find his voice. Raven nodded in clear comprehension. "Riggghhhht well you have fun telling him." She gathered some of her materials and began walking out.

He stood up behind her. "Actually, I was kinda hoping you'd tell him." He actually earned a snicker out of her this time. They walked out into the hall.

"Why? You seem like you've got the situation under control, I'll just let you do it." She patted him on the arm a few times. She looked back at him as she walked away. "Who knows, he actually take it well." Cyborg crossed his arms.

* * *

Robin looked more baffled more than irritated. "Say what now?" Robin paused his game allowing for a further explanation from Cyborg. "Who is coming to the tower?"

"No not the band, AHHH!" Cyborg beat his knee as Robin fell for an unwanted joke. Robin rolled his eyes as Cyborg continued to laugh hysterically.

"You done?"

"Yeah-thisk!-yeah I'm done, sorry. Okay so a news team is coming here to the tower to document us for a few days." Robin looked about, still unclear as for what possible need that could serve.

"What like a reality show, because I hate those." Cyborg waved his hand dismissively.

"No no, they're coming to learn about and document everything we've done over the years up till now." Robin paused entering deep thought. "You know; saving the city, the planet, other planets…a couple hundred times." Robin nodded.

"I guess it might be an opportunity to talk about it to a civilian," said Robin.

"I think so," agreed Cyborg.

"When are they coming?" Cyborg glanced at the clock on the wall.

"They'll be here in a few hours." Robin stood up and switched off the Gamestation. He then used the tower PA system to call the other three to the common room. "We gonna lay out the welcome mat?"

"Sort of," replied Robin. Within moments Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy joined the two boys. They sat on the couch while Robin stood before them. "Okay, you're all aware of the team coming here?" They nodded. "If we're going to have guests we need to make sure this place is presentable."

"They're gonna be going through my room are they?" asked Beast Boy.

"Why would anyone go in your room, it's practically a rainforest." Said Raven with her arms crossed.

"Maybe but you never what you may find, it's like a fun little adventure."

"Oh please," muttered Raven.

"Guys," said Robin. He got their attention again. "They'll be here in a few hours so we need to get to work. Starfire I think its best if you keep Silkie away from the news team."

"Is my beloved Silkie not part of **our** team?" asked the alien red head innocently. Robin bobbed his head about uneasily.

"Y-Yes but you have to admit Star not everyone is used to seeing a worm the size of a watermelon. It's not like we're chaining him up out on the roof or something, he can stay in your room."

"Very well," replied Starfire pleasantly. Robin clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Alright, let's get cleaning."

---- (music from the first Mad Mod chase)

Robin entered the gym, cast a tired look around at the mess of equipment and scattered towels. He whipped out a broom and mop and began brushing the floor clean. Raven floated around the entrance hall levitating various objects and sweeping under them. She moved a couch from the wall and raised such a cloud of dust she began gagging. Beast Boy repeatedly stuck a plunger in the toilet like a harpoon. He grew frantic the moment Cyborg entered to find out what the problem was. Beast Boy tried to deter him but Cyborg soon pulled out the roast turkey Beast Boy was trying to get rid of. Cyborg, now with bright red circuitry, chased Beast Boy up and down the halls. Starfire meanwhile searched and searched for Silkie. She finally found him snuggled up in Robin's closet, that being one of his favorite spots to sleep. She tried to pull him up but he defiantly clung to the metal shelf that held Robin's various weapons. She pulled without hurting him but the shelf finally gave way. She screeched as she and silkie became buried under a pile of weaponry and uniforms. They pushed themselves to the top of the pile whereupon Starfire waved a disproving finger at him. In the gym Robin set the last weight up on the rack then stepped back to observe his work. He looked around with a satisfied smile. Beast Boy being pursued by an enraged Cyborg suddenly charged on through the room. Robin hastily shot himself upward with a bird grapple to avoid getting trampled. When Cyborg and Beast Boy ran out and the smoke cleared Robin looked down and let out a series of growls when the training room appeared worse then ever.

---- (no more music)

Hours later the Titans found their home looking like new. Their respective chores done they gathered in the common room one by one. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat down on the couch though neither wanted to speak to the other for the moment. Robin was last to walk in.

"Robin, you have completed your task?" asked Starfire.

"Sure, but just for the heck of it we won't let them go into training room." He cast glares at the changeling and the teen powerhouse. "Now that that's over and done with everyone who needs to get cleaned up do it, only an hour left." And so they did. Starfire took a quick shower followed by one of similar speed with Raven then the boys. Incidentally in that large tower there were only a few bathrooms complete with showers. In no time they found themselves standing in the entrance hall awaiting their guests. Starfire kept glancing at her self in the control panel on the wall to make sure her hair was okay.

"You look great," whispered Robin. Starfire felt her cheeks warm up. She nodded and stopped checking herself. It was another ten minuets of standing and silence before perimeter sensors detected two vehicles approaching the bridge Cyborg raised out of the water. Not long ago he felt it was necessary to install it if one or more of them couldn't fly for some reason. A few moments after that the 'door bell' rang, and Cyborg opened the two large doors. Stepping up to the threshold was the man they frequently saw on the news. He, along with the mend accompanying him, stared up at the behemoth sized doors guarding the entrance to the tower. Robin walked forward to meet him and extended his hand. "Afternoon, I'm-"

"Robin," said the reported enthusiastically. He shook his head vigorously. He then looked to the four Titans behind the boy wonder. "And Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy!" He greeted each of them in turn. Starfire of course showed no mercy as far as greeting a newcomer was concerned.

"Hello man who reports the news!" She pulled him into a bone crushing hug. She released him and he looked a bit winded. "Curiosity abounds; did you yourself choose to come here?"

"Are you kidding? The chance to walk through Titans Tower, how could I not? Anyway we have so much to talk about and so little time to do it, so can you show me the best place to set up?" She looked back at Robin as though asking for his approval. He nodded with a smile.

"This way please." The crew watched her in awe as she led the way whilst hovering in the air. Robin walked up beside his friends as Cyborg closed the doors.

"He's a fan," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I already can't wait until it's over," said typical Raven. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy then made their way to the common room discussing the possibilities that may be in store. Robin meanwhile hung back. He remembered one of the many lessons his mentor had taught him. The one he'd disregarded long ago was never get involved with anyone, especially a teammate. However the one that was currently on his mind was never tell the press anything. Robin had to smirk. 'Oh if he saw me now, letting the press in through our front door'. It was of little consequence at this time. Besides they weren't here to pry secrets, what possible harm could it bring?

* * *

COMMON ROOM……….

Robin walked into the common room and saw that Starfire led them to the giant window looking out over the city and the ocean. Mr. Hearsay obviously loved it for his men were currently setting up their equipment.

"Okay just uhh..set that one over there, right just like that." A man dressed in a suit directed several crew workers. They set up a variety of filming, lighting, and photography equipment in none other then the common room of Titans Tower. "We're on the clock here people, take it easy so we can get things right," he said checking his watch. "Alright, you ready?" Robin merely shrugged. The crew finished setting up the necessary lighting and sound and gave the go ahead to begin filming. The man sat down in a chair opposite the other and set a pad with prewritten notes on his lap. "Start rolling…now." The red light on the camera came to life. "Okay day one here at Titans Tower, I'm Mark Hearsay with _Good morning Jump City_, and we're currently sitting with one of our city's finest heroes." He gestured toward the boy wonder sitting across from him. "Robin, shall we get started?" he asked smiling. Robin glanced over the man's shoulder at his friends. They sent him nods and smiles of support.

Slightly blinded by the light shining on him Robin shrugged again sheepishly. "What ever you say." He glanced down at his notes then folded his hands in his lap.

"Well you'd think we'd start off talking about how you all came to be as a team but…I think we all remember the details about that don't we?" he asked with a chuckle. Robin sent a look at Starfire who moved her eyes to the floor with a smile.

With the city for a backdrop behind Robin he nodded as he vividly recalled that day. "You could say that."

"_Koirand'r hit her cuffed hands against anything she could find. WIht each strong swing she yelled; "Zop! Yark! Masnef!" As she raised her arms again a bird-a-rang flew from out of nowhere and hit her against her crown. She got knocked off balance and soon saw it was Robin who threw the weapon._

_"Who are you?" he asked in a battle stance. Koriand'r didn't answer with words but let her overwhelming strength do the talking. She swung at him with the heavy hand cuffs, a series of roundhouse kicks forced him to continually bob and wave about. He let several grenades fly which pushed back about thirty feet. She noticed a car and put her foot beneath the chassis. She then effortlessly kicked it up and booted it toward the boy wonder. Robin had to dive to avoid cathing the car with his face. He glanced back at how far the vehical flew. "Hm, stronger than she looks." No sooner had he turned back to her than he saw her fist connecting with his jaw._

"A few years ago a large volcanic disturbance nearly buried the city," said Hearsay. Robin shifted about in his seat. "Now if my sources are correct, this was caused by one of your own?"

"Terra didn't intend to melt the city. Her last stand with Slade caused an unstable shift in the tectonic plates and you know the rest. But she was able to seal the volcano before it was beyond stopping."

"Of course," said the reporter with a nod. "You also once had a personal battle with the terrorist Slade Wilson did you not?" 'Where is this guy getting this information?'

"Well like you said that's a bit personal," replied Robin with a straight face.

--------

"So why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Raven sat in the chair before the camera with her arms crossed and a blank stare. "Anything?"

"Like what?" she asked emotionlessly. He shrugged and set his notes aside.

"I don't know, just what seems natural to you I suppose."

"Naturally I really don't want to be here. This interview is pointless, this entire project is pointless. What possible reason would everyone have for wanting to know what they already do?"

"Well if you don't want to participate why are we sitting here right now?"

"Because Robin told me to; I think my time can be better spent elsewhere. He smiled at her.

"Raven, I've heard of your…unique personality. I assure you this far from pointless. Thousands of people, myself included, owe you and your team their lives. I don't think it's too much to ask they get a short word from one of their vigilant guardians." Raven had to admit she did feel a great sense of satisfaction every time she defended some helpless individual from an oncoming danger. With a sigh Raven reached up and lowered her hood. He paused for a moment, surprised at how much her appearance changed when some light breathed down on her head.

"Fine."

"Okay so I'll go back to my original question; tell us a little about yourself. What makes you You? Did you come from another world as some of our heroes do?" She took in the questions being thrown at her. "Or let me ask you this," he added quickly. "What do you suppose has been you general mission in life?" 'He really wants to know?' He readied a pen over the notes he'd brought back up.

"I was conceived for the soul purpose of being the gateway for a demonic super being." He stared back at her. "Well I-I tried not to do it." He and his crew regarded her strangely. "Oh that's right, you were all turned to stone and it's a complete blur. Well we'll just pretend I didn't say anything about," she said with a tiny nervous smile. He nodded.

"F-Fine..by me."

--------

"How do you provide power for a place like this? Are you hooked up to the city's grid?" They walked down the halls of the tower, Robin took the lead.

"No actually we run off our own power supply. One of the first things we considered before actually building this place was how to supply a decent amount of power. With that in mind Cyborg designed a form of hydroelectric generation and combined it with a rechargeable emergency generator. That pretty much gives us an endless supply of electricity."

"Amazing," muttered the reporter. Robin led them down the hall toward a room marked with a medical insignia painted over the part down the middle of the doorway. They entered and as they did the lights slowly breathed to life the further they entered the room. He yelped somewhat but said it was nothing. The cameraman caught various shots of them 'oohing' and 'awing' over various pieces of technology they've never seen before. Hearsay nodded with an awed smile.

"Very impressive," he said looking back at Robin. Robin bent his head forward in thanks. "Better than any full scale hospital I've ever been in."

"Its fully equipped and one of the most advanced in the world," said Robin a little smugly. "Plus when one of your teammates has healing powers that also boosts it up quite a bit." Robin snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "Also not but a month ago we installed a new feature." Curiously Hearsay watched Robin tap a few keys on a wall panel. Within seconds the holodoc materialized before them.

"Welcome to sickbay, how may I help you?" Hearsay staggered back a bit surprised. He ran his hand through the projection.

"Incredible."

"Yes that seems to be the most usual first reaction," quipped the doctor. Hearsay looked toward Robin with a mystified gawk. Robin deactivated the doctor.

"Ever since we turned full control of the program over to Raven she's added her own little bit to his personality file."

"I can see that," said Hearsay with a laugh.

* * *

DAY TWO……………

Beast Boy lounged in the chair before the large window. From the beginning everyone could plainly see he absolutely jumped at the chance to be on TV. Of course they were not necessarily on live television, and they appeared on the news quite frequently; but never for a reason like this. 'The camera so loves me!'

"From what I heard you single handedly led a movement to topple a ring of criminality of global proportions." Beast Boy assumed he was referring to the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Well you know…" He said with a shrug of mock humility. Hearsay looked at Beast Boy as though he were waiting for him to continue an interrupted thought. "By the time I was able get a few guys and girl-," he remembered Pantha being there as well. "-together a lot of our team members had been captured. It was a long hard match to the finish but soon we took them down and the world was safe again. So yeah, I single handedly saved them all. I was hero for a day, you can ask anyone. Except Raven," he added hastily. "Yeah don't-don't ask Raven, she'll just make up all kinds of lies about me." He finished with a grin. He then heard a disembodied voice in his mind. _'Lies huh? True lies you mean?'_ Beast Boy shrunk in his chair, grateful that Hearsay had turned to talk to someone behind him. "Man I hate it when she does that."

--------

Robin stood before a mirror in his bathroom attempting to shave at the thin beard on his face. He ran the razor along his cheekbone then bent down to rinse it clean. Upon straightening back up he saw Hearsay and a camera behind him in the mirror.

"YA! Oh my God!" Robin held a hand to his chest.

"No! Don't pay any attention to the camera; just continue with what you were doing."

"I was shaving thank you," said Robin peeved. He reached down to pick up the fallen razor. "What are you doing here?"

"Just capturing everyday life at Titans Tower."

"Well what a surprise, it's almost pretty much the same as everyday life for the average Joe. Now would you please get out of here?" Hearsay nodded and they began walking out. Robin then heard him whisper to his cameraman. 'Just get a couple of shots-' "GO!" Robin raised voice sent them jogging out of his room as though it were on fire. Robin hit the slim panel beside his door and a short beep told him the door was now locked. "Jeeze, press…"

--------

Starfire fidgeted with the microphone attached to her collar. Hearsay finally got fed up with her playing with and took it away. He had the boom held over her head and thus things went back to normal. Starfire also found the camera to be a little more intimidating then she first perceived. After Hearsay explained that many get stage fright and that this wasn't a feed she felt much more comfortable. He looked through a few pages of his notes and mission files they allowed him to see.

"It says here that after defeating an enemy as close to a god as we could get you sacrificed what strength you had and became an Eese."

"That is correct," said Starfire with a bright face.

"So for a while you were actually dead, right?" Starfire opened her mouth to respond but found she had trouble putting in words he would understand.

"I do not believe I would say that."

"But it says here you joined the other Eese in a place called Valhalla, now that sounds a lot like Heaven to me."

"While it may seem similar I assure it was merely an alternate plain of existence. I was not dead, more like living as a different entity or form of life."

"Uh huh," said Hearsay. He clearly showed befuddlement. Starfire sat with her hands folded delicately in her lap. Hearsay felt she wanted to abandon the subject so he obliged. He searched his notes for a replacement topic. "Ah! According to many discussion forums centered on you guys there's a lot of talk about the special relationship and you share with Robin." Starfire gulped as a highly noticeable redness flooded her face.

"I-Is there?" she asked timidly. He nodded and shrugged his hands before lacing them together.

"Is that true or…what?" Starfire tucked a strand of hair behind her ear in an attempt to stay, as Cyborg put it, cool. 'Breathe Koriand'r, just remain in possession of the cool and you will prevail.' "Starfire?"

"O-Oh yes, the question-yes-the question I am about to answer…about to answer in a few moments time." Starfire began to answer but paused, paused, and paused again. "Must I answer?"

--------

The alarm rang throughout the tower, alerting the Titans to a disturbance. Robin ran up a computer terminal and after reading the report directed his team to the garage. Quick as lighting they ran down to the lower level and piled into the T-Car.

"Where to?" asked Cyborg.

"First national bank," answered Robin. "They've taken hostages, we don't much time."

"I hear ya." He started the car and as the door opened their mouths dropped as Hearsay and a host of cameramen stood in their path capturing the moment. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"Hey! Could you rev up the motor a little bit?!" shouted Hearsay over the T-Car purring engine.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!" Roared Robin.

"Okay we'll move but could we get more than one shot of you guys pulling out of the tower!?" Robin banged his fist against his head.

"Grrrrr, Raven…" Raven's eyes glowed and with a wave of her hand the whole mess of cameras and crewmen were shoved out of their path. Cyborg quickly drove them out of the tower with Hearsay looking a bit disgruntled. Robin turned back around in the seat beside Cyborg. He shook his head at what had just happened. "This is not working out."

* * *

DAY THREE…………..

Beast Boy joined Robin and Starfire as they sat at the table eating lunch. He took the empty seat across from them and began applying some salt to his non-meaty food. "So what do you guys think?"

"Of what?" asked Starfire.

"Of all this," he said shrugging. "You know the interviews and the history about everything we've done."

"I think its becoming a problem," said Robin. "They don't know how to mind their own business."

"I found the interview process to be somewhat alleviating," commented Starfire. They sent her skeptical looks. "While some of the questions to be a little…prying, most of them allowed me to discuss some things I normally couldn't."

"Yeah we're only your closest friends," said Beast Boy.

"I am sure you know what I mean Beast Boy."

"Yeah I do, I was just pulling your leg." She cast a curious look to her leg then back at him.

"Then you did so with supreme covertness, for I was neither aware nor feeling any pulling of my leg." Beast Boy looked away from her with an amused smile. Robin patted her arm.

"He means he was joking with you Star," said Robin with a grin.

"Oh." She mentally voiced her disappointment when he took his hand away. Raven added her presence to theirs upon entering the common room. She sat down beside Beast Boy and poured herself a cup of tea. "Have you completed your interview Raven?"

"Hopefully," replied Raven sarcastically. "He kept insisting that I come back, wanted to hear more about the old prophecy and such."

"What'd you tell him?" inquired Beast Boy.

"Nothing."

"Sounds good," said the changeling. "So where's Cyborg."

"Doing his last interview I guess," replied Raven. She took a few sips of her tea. "They've been going at it for a while now; he must be keeping them busy with something."

--------

"I've had a couple of conversations with some civilians a couple of times," said Cyborg. They were situated in his room apart from the usual recordings that too place in the common room. "One of the couple of things I get, along with pieces of paper shoved in my face, is questions wondering why we're not out there all the time."

"We're you ever able to answer that?"

"Not with thirty people hounding me at once."

"But now?"

"I think what everyone needs to understand is that we can't be in two places at once. Ya know when we started this there was just the five of us, now there's dozens of Titans spread all over the world but we still can't save everyone. I mean we'd like to, you could call it an ultimate goal, but…."  
"But you have saved everyone, numerous times you've saved the world," said Hearsay reading over his notes. Cyborg smiled humbly.

"Maybe so, but I know what they mean whenever they talk about it. Superpowers or not we're not all powerful. As the saying goes we're only human."

* * *

Starfire poked her head into the common room and carefully looked both ways. She saw that no one was present and walked in carrying Silkie in her arms. She walked up to the fridge and with one arm still cradling her pet opened it. She pulled out the remains of a cheery pie which Silkie began gulping down hungrily. Since his encounter with the zorka berries Starfire taught him to enjoy other kinds of foods. She rubbed his back lovingly.

"Consume your fill my beloved, no one need know you have exited my room." She wanted to pamper him further but a beeping from a computer terminal. She absentmindedly allowed Silkie to dig further into the fridge. She hovered over to the terminal and her mouth parted upon reading a high priority text message. With a quick glance back at the screen she left the common room to find her leader.

--------

Robin sat bent over his desk. He would start to write out his report then pause. He attempted to write no less then ten times before he threw down his pencil and whirled around to the crew standing behind him.

"Do you guys have to be everywhere we are?"

"Its essential I suppose if we're going to be able to fully document what goes on around here."

"Okay I think when they gave you your directions the phrase 'going on around here' means crime-wise or past happenings. Popping up in someone's mirror while they have a sharp blade to their face doesn't fall into that category."

"Oh yes, I do apologize about that."

"Look I already did my two interviews and oh look! Your times up," said Robin looking at his watch. Hearsay moved about in a disappointed fashion just as Starfire came through the door in a fast paced walk. "Star?" She bent down to speak in his ear.

"Titans East, Kid Flash, and Jinx have engaged Slade's forces. They are calling for reinforcements." He looked up at her then stood up.

"Get the others." Starfire nodded and took off. "I'm sorry guys but we'll have to do this some other time." Robin swiftly walked past them with Hearsay trying to follow behind.

"W-W-Wait! What's going on! Is it important? Is it…hello?" Robin disappeared down the hall leaving their guests alone. Hearsay's face fell but he nodded as he walked back to his guest room. "Yeah, must be important."

* * *

As the Titans approached the area where their comrades were currently engaged in battle, they saw numerous explosions springing up from the ground. Robin and Cyborg glanced at one another.

The large park of warehousing was completely transformed into an all out battlefield. Speedy ran across an open area shooting an arrow as he went. A destructive beam narrowly missed him across the shoulder. Jinx rolled out from behind her cover and shot a ray of misfortune toward a gathering of drones getting closer to them. Her powers caused a crane above the drones to give away and its heavy contents fell down upon them. She jumped back behind the barricade when more drones simply took the place of the ones she destroyed.

"Did you get the message out?!" She shouted over the loud sounds reminiscent of battle. Bumblebee reached over the crates and fired off a few shots from her stingers.

"Yes! But that's provided Slade's not jamming our communications!" A peek over again told her they were being surrounded. She tapped her earpiece. "Mas! Menos! Do your thing!" In no time the rapid moving twins zipped from out of no where and quickly disassembled the oncoming robots. Aqualad provided the cover they needed to move out of the line of fire by using water from pipes underground. He forced it into a small tidal wave. Bumblebee took a singe on the arm and jumped back behind her barrier.

"Robin where are you?"

* * *

TITANS TOWER………..

Hearsay and his crew sat around in the common room. Some watched TV while others played around with some of the control panels. Hearsay walked over to those select few and shoed them away.

"They said not to touch that stuff. There's no telling what you might come across."

"AHHHHHHHH!" They all shot looks toward the fridge when a loud scream came from that direction. One man stood up on the counter still shuddering from the surprise he got upon opening the refrigerator and seeing a thoroughly satisfied Silkie tumble out. Hearsay shook his head with a smirk.

"Like I said."

* * *

BACK WITH OUR HEROES…………

By this time Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy arrived on the scene. As instructed, Starfire flew in and dropped Robin in the midst of the confusing and ceaseless laser fire. Rhinoceros Beast Boy made a path for Cyborg and Raven to enter the battle. Robin tripped the nearest drone with his staff then stabbed it through the head. Starfire provided some much needed cover fire from above. Raven shrouded Robin in her cape, sank beneath the ground, and then resurfaced beside the entrenched Titans East.

"What took you guys so long?!" demanded Bumblebee. Kid Flash zoomed about doing away with whatever was unfortunate enough to stray in his path.

"Where do they keep coming from?!" shouted Robin.

"Inside the farthest building is an automated manufacturing plant. We take out the plant they should be done for." An earsplitting explosion erupted close to them. They ducked lower behind the pile. Beast Boy, his face a bit blackened, joined them.

"DUDE! It's like no man's land out there!"

"We're getting pounded!" announced Speedy getting up and letting three simultaneous arrows fly. Robin dared a look and among the sonic blasts, green starbolts, and burst of black energy saw the plant which Bumblebee described.

"Where's Kid Flash?"

"You called?" Kid Flash suddenly appeared beside Robin. Without warning Robin threw an electric disk past Kid Flash's head and took out a drone trying to sneak up on him. Two to three rockets moved streaked through the air from the drone's side. They impacted random areas near the Titans. Robin grabbed Kid Flash's arm to get his attention. He stuck a few chunks of plastic explosive in his hands.

"Get Jinx, Beast Boy, and Starfire; take this over there and stick in on the plant!" Kid Flash saluted him and in the blink of an eye was gone. Close by Cyborg took two drones and banged their heads together. Kid Flash quickly summoned together Jinx, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Kid Flash carried Jinx while Beast Boy and Starfire braved the indiscriminate laser fire. They heard bits of Speedy's arrows, Robin's disks, and Cyborg's cannon spouting their power. Inside the warehouse Starfire zoomed about overhead, taking out every drone she could see with spot on accuracy. Jinx's powers pulled the catwalk out from under the last one. They paid him no heed as he fell to the ground in a wrecked heap.

"Here!" Kid Flash tossed each of them a block explosive, which they placed in various spots on the ever working machine. Kid Flash set the timer and stood at the exit. Starfire took hold of a vital part of the plant and with little effort rendered it useless. "Bombs should finish the job, lets go!" But as he was herding them out the only exit two drones zapped both his legs. He fell forward wincing terribly. Robin and Bumblebee saw them loose their advantage.

"RAVEN!" Hollered the boy wonder. Raven used her powers to slice a drone in her path then hovered above the building entrance.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" At her last word a black wall grew forth from Raven's hands. It blocked the trapped Titans from the mass of remaining drones. "GO!" She shouted down at them. Starfire gathered up Kid Flash and Beast Boy took off in hawk form. Jinx began to run out but even though she was shielded the blasts from the drones startled her back into the building. "JINX! I HAVE YOU COVERED! NOW GO!" A drone torn in half crawled its way out of a crater. Jinx sent a look of extreme unease then made up her mind. She dashed out alongside Raven's shield. The broken drone opened his arm and fired a quick shot up at Raven. The beam struck her in the back and as soon as Raven fell her shield followed. Jinx's world came to a stand still, she was completely exposed. She caught Kid Flash's eyes. The reached out to one another though they were still a great distance apart. She didn't take three more steps when numerous shots struck her in the back. She couldn't hear anymore, only the sounds of her breath catching. She saw Kid Flash was yelling something; by the way his mouth moved she thought it might be her name. Not far from her Cyborg dashed to get her and Raven. He was forced to stop however before he could reach her. I didn't matter though. Jinx felt a few bolts hit her in the chest and she stopped entirely. Her hand reaching out to Kid Flash began to fall. Kid Flash threw Starfire and Beast Boy off him and fought past the pain in his legs. Jinx was mere inches from the ground when a blur of red and yellow caught her and took her back to the barricade. Not a moment later the warehouse housing the plant was engulfed in flame. They all ducked for cover, Kid Flash shielded Jinx with his person. The drones too close to the building were easily destroyed. As the explosion subsided Robin, Speedy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy left their barrier to take out the remaining drones. Kid Flash brought Jinx away to look at but his face fell once he did. Bumblebee knelt beside Kid Flash only to see why he was now leaking tears.

Robin kicked over a charred robotic arm. "We'll probably never know why Slade chose to come here." He and the other five Titans walked back over to those resting by the barricade. "Is everyone o-" His voice trailed off when he saw Kid Flash holding Jinx. Starfire's quivering hand flew to her mouth and she clung to Robin. Raven joined Bumblebee beside Kid Flash. The purple haired girl he held was motionless. Her eyes half open and her pupils dilated. Speedy let his bow fall to the ground. Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair. Jinx was dead. Bumblebee gently closed her eyelids the rest of the way. Kid Flash ignored the others around him and let his hand encompass hers.

* * *

TITANS TOWER…………….

Wildfire could barely describe the speed at which the news of the Titan's loss spread throughout the world. It was in the papers, magazines, TV, radio, even the tabloids. Outside Titans Tower an assembly of the Titans as whole gathered to honor the passing of their comrade. Jinx lay in a beautifully crafted mahogany casket. Half the cover was open to allow for her cleaned and peaceful features to be seen. Her hands her set over her stomach and little cross placed their slacked grip. Red Star came dressed in his formal military uniform. Bushido wore a set of robes that rarely saw the light of day. Even the Doom Patrol came to pay their respects. Once the somber crowd had seated themselves Robin stood up and placed himself before a podium at beside Jinx.

"Hello," he said as steadily as he could. "I'm not going to say good morning or anything like that. Because the sad horrible truth is that we're here today because we've lost someone very special to us." Kole clung Gnarrk, her eyes felt continuously watery. "We've never experienced a loss like this before, and despite whatever prepared speech I might be reading from I don't think whatever I say could do her justice." He looked to is left at Kid Flash. "I think that's a job for someone who knew her much much more." He quietly stepped down leaving the void to be filled by Kid Flash. He did so and paused. He looked around at each of them.

"Not but a few years ago Jinx was a thief, a criminal, she was an agent of the Hive. Then something happened, maybe it was something I did maybe it wasn't. The important part is that Jinx changed, she changed in such a way that no one might ever have thought it to be true." Starfire rested her head on Robin's shoulder. Beast Boy could see Raven was also reliving the even in her mind. He kindly took her hand in his, a gesture she had no intention of rejecting. Kid Flash continued. "Even though she made a complete about-face from her old ways she still kept that same snappy personality of hers." He allowed a fleeting smile to paint across his face. "She made me see some things in way only someone with her unique perspective could." He could tell his voice was becoming choked up. He paused allowing for his composure to return. "And I'll never forget her." The news team that had been allowed to stay captured the moment with a live feed. "I'd probably be hesitant to say this at any other time but I think it would be an insult to Jinx if I didn't admit to everyone here today that my single greatest regret……is not telling her how much I loved her." All rose from their seats. He laid a single rose inside with her. One by one they walked up to either place a rose in a silver cup beside the casket or simply say goodbye. From the shores of the city Terra stood looking out at the tower. In her hands she held a copy of the day's paper. She began to blink back a watery stream but decided to let it go. Her tears left her face and hit he very article that took the whole of the front page.

Back at the tower they had all said their goodbyes and simply stood and honored their fallen companion. Hearsay watched the resulting scene and looked down at the finishing lines he'd prepared for his report. _What can be said about the Teen Titans? Can mere words do justice to such heroism, self-sacrifice, and love for one another? If a group of such diversity can come together as one maybe there's a chance the rest of the world can someday do the same. Until then we know who to call._

**The End**

* * *

I don't know if that might happen in the actual show. But please don't think me cruel or evil. There are still plenty more seasons to come, maybe she's not gone for good. 


	12. Learning Curve

DAYEM! Took me long enough to update this didn't it. I mean by my standards anyway. I'm in a bit of hurry though so I won't be able to respond to any of your reviews until way later. But I thank your for those reviews; **Guardian of Azarath, Maiden Samurai, 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Linzheart92, Peninhand9, Realfanficts, Teen Freak, TTHPFan, Samanthe2121, Crazy Girl Person.**

* * *

"That's not a door Cyborg."

"Not yet anyway." Cyborg and Raven's muffled voices passed through a wall within a pitch black room. Without warning Cyborg's strong fist collided with the smooth surface. He walked in through the new opening dusting off his hands. "See, new door." Raven eyed the ragged hole impassively as she glided in.

"Nice," her voice tinged with stoicism. She saw Cyborg's shoulder light come to life out of the corner of her eye. "Could you shine that over here?" Her area soon lit up but all they saw was old equipment layered with dust. "There's nothing here, nothing worth stealing anyway. Why would this place interest the HIVE?"

"Lookin' for new office space?"

"They sure did make a mess before they left," commented Raven. On that note she threw a dirty lab coat aside. Out of the silence that followed Robin's voice cut through.

"_Raven, Cyborg report."_

"We're in the building and we've searched this place from top to bottom and vice versa," said Cyborg speaking into his arm.

"_And?_"

"Nothing except enough dust to fill Beast Boy's head," said Raven.

"_Hee hee, she doesn't know I'm in sitting next to you does she._" Raven closed her eyes with slight dread as Beast Boy was indeed within earshot of her comment. "_Ah I can take a joke-Wha!-Sorry jeeze, its all yours again._" Robin obviously regained control of the comm. link. "_They chose that place over everything else, stay as long as you need to but find out why._"

"Hang on I've got something," called Cyborg.

"Hold that thought," said Raven to Robin. The guider counter within Cyborg's vision led him to a seemingly normal door. He tried to open it but it was locked tight. He quickly pulled it off its hinges and both were taken aback to see a solid steel vault-like entrance blocking their way. "Here." Raven took Cyborg by the arm in order to phase them both through the unmovable partition. Without surprise they found this room to be just as dark as the previous. Cyborg's night vision revealed a control console. A few clicks of some buttons and the lights came on. Both Titans shielded their eyes from the sudden bright lights above. When it was possible for Raven to look ahead her eyes widened at the sight ahead of them. They saw two stasistubes, both providing life to their occupants. Raven slowly walked up to one and upon wiping the foggy glass the face of a young girl.

"Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"They're in metabolic stasis; the cold is just a byproduct of keeping the system from overheating."

"So they're not actually frozen?"

"No most likely their heartbeats have been almost entirely stopped. This would mean their ageing is slowed considerably but not entirely."

"And that means they could be older than they look?" Raven nodded with raised brows.

"A lot older." Curiously Cyborg walked back to the console and brought up a read out their vitals. He frowned as he read something he found to be impossible.

"Wait a second this is bogus, Raven look at this." She joined him before the screen. "According to this they're showing zero brain activity.

"If we revive them we may be cutting them off from their life support," said Raven.

"Well whatever we do we better do it fast, this room isn't connected to the grid like the rest of the building and power levels are dropping fast. It looks like the Hive's attack sped up the power drain oh-"

"What's oh?" asked Raven warily.

"Wild guess, we've got about thirty seconds before

"We can't just revive them."

"We can't leave them either," countered Cyborg. In an effort to preserve the two absolute strangers Cyborg began running about looking for an alternate power source. "Whoever left them must've had some sort of backup or something." Raven joined him in the search and though they nearly tore the place apart looking for a way to prolong its survival found nothing.

"I-I don't see anything."

"We have to do something!" Exclaimed Cyborg.

"Cyborg…" Raven's troubled and worried voice called out his name.

"Come on, look at all this stuff, there has to be something here!" Unbeknownst to them a robotic arm descended from the ceiling. Before either noticed it two wires shot out and stuck in the backs of their necks. Raven and Cyborg tensed up from the sudden twinge and after the wires delivered a short jolt they fell to the floor. Soon after that the power drained entirely and the lights went dark.

"_Cyborg? Raven?_" Robin's words went unnoticed, all the while Cyborg and Raven lay unconscious.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

Learning Curve

Starfire held her arms nervously as she looked at her two friends. They both lay on beds in sickbay, the equipment monitoring them beeped endlessly. Beast Boy sat beside Cyborg holding a palm pilot connected to Cyborg's arm. She heard the swish of the door opening.

"Star, how're they doing?" She glanced at Robin.

"Their condition is unchanged; Beast Boy has nearly completed the download."

"Correction…I have completed it," said Beast Boy with a wink. Robin and Starfire sent each other tiresome looks. Beast Boy plopped down in a chair before a screen. After plugging the miniature computer into the system Beast Boy had scrolling information displayed before them. "Oookay, this is everything Cyborg made a note of before he went lights out."  
"How long before you can make any sense of it?" posed Robin.

"Well I've never made sense of anything Cyborg says." Robin grew irksome. "But-But I can give a shot," he added hastily. Robin left him and joined Starfire at Raven's beside.

"What do you think?" Starfire tilted her head in wonder.

"It is difficult to say; normally if Raven was injured she would have already started healing herself. Although as you can she is not floating in mid air."

"Yeah, I don't suppose a few of our Hive buddies were still hanging around." Starfire however shook her head as she examined Raven more closely.

"There do not appear to be any signs of battle."

"We'll let the doc look her over, maybe there's something he see we can't-"

"AHHhuuuuh!" They jumped as a prolonged gasp escaped Raven. Beast Boy quickly left his spot by the computer and settled beside Raven. Robin and Starfire stood on the other with equal eagerness.

"Raven…hey Raven..rise-n-shine." The two eyelids slowly opened and the blurry vision soon refocused on the green face looking over her. Instead of being told to get out her face Beast Boy received short smack. Raven jumped off the bed and ran about until she found herself stuck in a corner.

"Raven?" Robin looked at her strangely. Raven darted back and forth from her corner knocking over a tray of instruments in the process.

"W-What's going on? Where am I? What is this place? Who are you people?!"

"We are your friends Raven," said Starfire holding a hand to her chest. "Do you not remember us?"

"Raven what's gotten into you?" asked Beast Boy stepping forward. She recoiled as far as she could go.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Dude calm down," said Beast Boy holding his hand out. But Raven didn't listen; she instead grew more and more agitated. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy looked about the sickbay nervously as various objects began moving about. Soon the room itself was steadily shaking. "Okay Raven now we're serious, calm down." Her panicking eyes darted between each of them. Beast Boy steadily inched forward. "Just…" Her eyes followed his hand. "Stay calm." He wasn't an inch away from taking hold of her arm when a strong force of dark energy threw him backwards. Her attention went to Robin and Starfire thus they were soon hitting the opposite wall. Her path clear Raven darted out of sickbay and made a mad dash down the halls. Starfire was first to rise back to her feet. She bent down to assist Robin upwards.

"Forget about me just find Raven." Starfire nodded quickly then took off down the hall. Beast Boy raggedly pulled himself back over the hospital bed he'd been thrown over.

"Not cool."

Raven meanwhile ran like there was no tomorrow desperately looking for a way out. Twice she sprinted in someone's room then ran back out as it was all but a dead end. It wasn't long before Raven burst into the common room. She turned about in place, there didn't seem to be any way out.

"Raven." Her eyes snapped onto Starfire. Starfire's feet touched down with a soft click. "Please just listen-"

"Why do you keep calling me that!"

"It is your name."

"No it ISN'T!" She began backing away from Starfire toward the main window.

"Stop walking Raven."

"Leave me alone!" But Starfire's words were not without merit for Raven was hardly paying any attention to anything around her. As Raven tried to inch further and further away she tripped over her feet and fell backwards. Unfortunately she was close enough to the window for her weight to crash on through it. Her powers failed her, she soared down to the ground faster and faster. With the end sure to come she shut her eyes tight. In the next second she felt something take hold of her ankle bringing her fall to a stop. Starfire looked down at Raven with a small smirk.

"Perhaps now you will listen?"

"S-Sure."

* * *

A SHORT TIME LATER………..

Raven sat on the couch shifting her gaze about nervously. Though Starfire's rescue did wonders for her trust she still regarded the Titans with apprehension. Robin shook his head at the broken glass, disapproving of the fact that it gets shattered seemingly on a daily basis.

"Where's my brother?" Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other oddly.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, the other one you probably have locked up in your hospital."

"You are not a prisoner," assured Starfire. Raven folded her arms and looked away defiantly. Robin cleared his throat audibly and after catching Starfire and Beast Boy attention gestured to join him in a huddle.

"I don't think this your normal everyday amnesia. It's like she never met any of us at all."

"So what are you saying?" asked Beast Boy. "That she's someone else?" Robin sent back a possible look. "Fine." They left the privacy of their cluster. Once they were sitting around Raven, Robin paused before asking the question of the day.

"What's your name?" 'Finally.' She thought.

"Eliza," she with a smile. "Nice to meet you." But they didn't return her greeting. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"So you're not Raven?"

"No, say you haven't seen my new "Yes" cassette have you? There music is so good. Bye for now, I'm gonna go see my brother."

"Wait," said Robin. She stopped and turned back around with an annoyed look on her face.

"Whaaat?"

"Did you say 'Yes'?" She nodded as though Robin's question was plainly obvious to everyone else. "That's a band from the eighties."

"Well yeah, its 1981." Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy all looked at each other at these words. Eliza considered them peculiarly. "What?" The three Titans whispered to one another in a huddle again then upon it breaking Robin stepped toward her.

"Eliza, I uhh….ahhh-" His words were broken as he found it hard to tell her. "Eliza the year is not 1981…..its 2006." Eliza, using Raven's face, laughed satirically at Robin's news. "I'm not kidding."

"You're crazy." But their prolonged silence and uneasy stares made her feel just as awkward. She looked around until she spotted a calendar on the fridge. "Look its on your own calendar, see its…." Eliza's voice trailed off as she drew closer to the calendar and realized that she was very much wrong. "…November 8, 2006." Her voice confirmed the date with a faraway tone. Robin walked up behind her and took her shoulder.

"Look I'm sorry-"

"I have to go see my brother." With a hushed sniffle Eliza ran out of the common room towards sickbay. Starfire watched after her with folded hands.

"She seems quite distressed."

"Ya think," said Beast Boy. "So what now?" Robin pondered just than with a pensive finger below his chin. Finally his leaderly mind concocted a plan of action.

"Starfire, you and Beast Boy head back to the lab and see if you can find anything that can explain what's going on around here. If you do find something bring it on back." Starfire glanced to her side as Beast Boy already made his way toward the elevator. She called after her leader with folded hands.

"Should we not proceed with caution?" He smiled back at her and nodded.

"Yeah I think that's a given." Matching his grin Starfire joined Beast Boy in the elevator.

--------

Robin entered sickbay and was immediately met with the anxious face of their holographic physician.

"Robin do you think you can tell me why Cyborg is causing disarray in this facility?" Confused, Robin peeked around a corner and found Cyborg sitting on the floor rolling a container of morphine around. Robin instantly reached down and took it away.

"Cyborg! What do you think you're doing?" But Cyborg looked up at him with a grumpy and pouting face.

"Hey! Give that back! I had it first!" Robin shook his head out of pure bewilderment. He was so absorbed in his shock he didn't noticed Eliza approaching until she walked by, taking the jar with her. She gave it back to Cyborg who then promptly went back to playing with it. Robin looked once again at Cyborg with a worried frown then gestured for Eliza to join him out of earshot.

"Okay, who are you?"

"My name's Eliza Wells, that's my brother Alex." Robin glanced at Cyborg for a fleeting moment.

"How old are you guys?"

"I'm twelve and Alex is five." Once again Robin found himself the victim of surprise. No wonder they acted the way they did. Eliza walked away from him and stood before a mirror. She ran a hand through the lilac hair. "That's not me, is it?" Robin hung his head and sighed.

"No, its not." Eliza turned back her tearing eyes to Robin. Before he knew it she was crushing her body to his. He hesitated before hugging her back.

"What happened to us?" He patted her back.

"I don't know, but don't worry we're gonna find out."

* * *

THE HIVE…………..

Brother Blood sat in his self-styled throne sitting precariously at the top of a small flight of stairs. The group of students known as the Hive Five entered looking apprehensive. Blood noticed they carried no hostages or stolen pieces of technology. He eyed them irritably.

"Well?" The group put the burden of explanation on Gizmo by shoving him forward.

"Scrum buffin' cowards," he muttered.

"Speak!" Gizmo instantly straightened up.

"Okay look it went like this; we found the building, we spent a lot of time trying to find the one room we couldn't find on our sensors and just before we could bust it in the Titans showed up. They forced us out so we torched the placed as we left."

"YOU WHAT!" His eyes turned bright red and his voice boomed throughout the hall. They staggered back shaking from head to toe. "Idiots! You were given a simple task; bring me two children alive. Leave it to you to spoil a perfectly simple mission of this nature. The Titans undoubtedly have them locked up in the tower-"

"We've gotten in there once we can do it again," jumped in Mammoth.

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME!" They once again moved backwards. Blood calmed himself as he gathered his thoughts. "It is very possible the Titans have no idea who it is they are paying host to. Very well infiltrate the tower and bring me the children."

"Got it boss!" responded Seemore enthusiastically.

"However…" He grabbed their attention. "You are all treading on very thin ice; if you fail me once more do not even bother returning." With this brooding thought in mind the Hive Five left Blood's presence and set to formulating a plan.

* * *

BACK AT THE RUINED LAB…………..

Starfire and Beast Boy rummaged through the ruined mess that had become the laboratory they discovered their comrades in. While Beast Boy turned a number of drawers inside out Starfire found herself staring at the occupants of the stasistubes. Beast Boy glanced over his shoulder then focused on her at the sight of her interest. Starfire looked at the face of the young girl with intrigue.

"It is strange, knowing this girl's consciousness has somehow been transferred to Raven."

"And I'd be willing to bet big bucks this boy right here is walking around in Cyborg's metal stomach." He had to bend down somewhat in order to be eyelevel with the boy.

"Perhaps we should bring these back to the tower," suggested Starfire.

"Why? Do you know how to send them back to their bodies?" Starfire sent a slightly irked look to him.

"No, but perhaps they will be able to provide some amount of insight. Also bring whatever printed materials you can find." Beast Boy shrugged and began looking around as Starfire carefully removed the stasistubes from the wall.

* * *

TITANS TOWER…………..

Robin poked his head in every room he came across, nothing. He began to get worried. At entering the common room he found Eliza facing the wall and muttering to herself.

"Hey uhhh, I've looked everywhere and can't find Cyborg." She looked at him with a broad smile.

"Well that's the point silly! You're not supposed to in hide and seek. READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" She called out with a resounding screech. She ran about the common room looking in arbitrary spots someone with Cyborg's physique could not possibly be.

"Now hold on a second you're playing hide and seek? You know there are some sensitive areas you guys don't need to be playing around in."

"We won't break anything," assured Eliza almost ignoring him completely. She passed her head through a wall then pulled it back in disappointment. Robin voiced his astonishment.

"You learned how to use Raven's powers?!"

"Yeah it's not that hard." She put her hands to her head trying to physically locate him. Robin recognized the gesture and scolded her somewhat.

"Hey isn't that cheating." Eliza hung her head somewhat, then raised it back up with a grin.

"He could be messing around in one of those 'sensitive areas'." Robin felt he had to agree.

"Fine, but after you find him no more hide and seek."

"Awww!"

"Ah! That's the rule, no more." As Eliza walked away with a grin Starfire and Beast Boy returned with a few pieces of equipment in tow. "How'd it go?" asked Robin as he greeted them.

"We retrieved the stasistubes and a number of documents," reported Starfire.

"Nice," replied Robin. "Cyborg woke up awhile ago, though it's not Cyborg it's actually her little five year old brother." Starfire and Beast Boy exchanged glances. "Show me what you've got." Beast Boy whipped up a few pieces of paper and after stretching it melodramatically read aloud.

"Our mystery lab was once the proud property of one Dr. Owen Wells. His jobs arrange from a variety of task but his major areas of expertise were robotics, genetic manipulation, and oh what a surprise…cryogenics."

"So they were put into stasis by their father?" asked Starfire. "For what purpose?" Robin beckoned Beast Boy to continue.

"Well these papers don't really say much but one thing that seems to come up a bit too frequently is E.S.U." Both Robin and Starfire grew mystified.

"What's that stand for?" Beast Boy glanced back down at the page and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"We also recovered several USB jump drives," piped up Starfire. "Perhaps there is an answer there."

"Let's hope," agreed Robin. At that moment the door opened and in came Cyborg/Alex running and laughing like a madman. After him floated in Eliza. She looked about until she spotted him and smiled.

"There you are! I'm gonna et ya!" She and Alex then ran around the couch several times. He let out a surprised laugh when Eliza suddenly floated over the couch and cut him off. Over by the table the other three Titans watched with a mixture of oddity and amusement.

"Ohh! They are so cute!" Exclaimed Starfire with her hands laced together.

Beast Boy casually pointed down at the pair. "You know a few years ago in a Doom Patrol far far away, this would've looked very strange to me."

"Yeeah, you think there's anyway to send them back to their original bodies?" asked Robin. Eliza and Alex stopped dead in mid run. Starfire saw them staring at Robin fearfully and alerted him to it. "Something wrong?"

"Y-You want to send us back?" she asked fretfully.

"Well, there's no real eloquent way of putting this but you are inhabiting already occupied space. Sooner or later Raven and Cyborg need their own bodies back." But Alex, in Cyborg's large form dove behind Eliza.

"No! We can never go back!"

"Why?"

"We just can't! Y-You can't make us!" Beast Boy braved Eliza's unstable emotions for a second time that day.

"No one wants make you do anything." As he drew nearer to Eliza they found the floor beneath their feet rumbling slightly. "And keep that temper of yours calm, we don't want to have to rebuild half the tower."

"You promise you won't make us leave these bodies?"

Starfire stepped forward. "But what about our friends? Do they not have as much to life as you do?" Eliza darted her eyes about. She noted her struggle to keep Raven's powers in check. "Please, no one present wishes for things to escalate into chaos." She then smiled warmly and held out her hand. "Will you join me for walk outside? We can purchase the delicious cream of ice." Alex raised his head from behind Eliza.

"Ice cream?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes indeed, come…" Starfire's warm smile, soothing voice, and cherry disposition was more than enough to win over the two children and with slight apprehension from Eliza followed her outside. As she passed by Robin he mouthed a quiet 'Thank you'. Robin and Beast Boy watched them leave with their arms crossed.

"Well that could've ended pretty ugly," said Beast Boy. Robin nodded in agreement.

"Let's take advantage of the peace and quiet while we still can here…" He handed Beast Boy a short stack of papers. "You go through those and I'll search the jump drives."

"Well why do you get the jump drives and I'm stuck with the papers?"

"Fine I'll take the papers."

"No no no, I'm good." Robin rolled his eyes and planted himself before a computer terminal.

* * *

Out among many other people in the city park Starfire strolled on the sidewalk with Eliza and Alex. Starfire periodically stole a glance at her now and then. After she was certain that Eliza began to notice she spoke.

"I feel I must apologize for not long ago."

"Its okay," mumbled Eliza.

"Ice cream!" Shouted Alex before Starfire could respond. They had to run to catch up with him. The proprietor of the small cart nearly vaulted over it at the sight of Cyborg sprinting up to him. As if his feet were anti-lock brakes Alex came to a sudden halt just inches from the cart. Starfire and Eliza caught up with him seconds later.

"Which flavor do you desire?"

"He likes chocolate," said Eliza as it were Raven herself speaking. Starfire paid for Alex's cone, some vanilla for herself but upon asking Eliza what she wanted she only got back in return; "I don't want any." Eliza found a bench nearby and rooted her butt to it. Alex held his ice cream in one hand while using Cyborg's enhanced arms to throw rocks far into the ocean. Starfire sat down beside Eliza.

"It is a nice day outside yes?"

"I don't want to talk to you." Starfire shifted her eyes toward Eliza. She looked away halfheartedly.

"I was not talking to you."

"Then who were you talking to?" asked Eliza with a confused frown.

"Not you," said Starfire with a small smile. "You do not wish to be engaged in a conversation, so I am not talking to you."

"Fine!" Eliza sat hunched over with her arms crossed in a pout. Starfire sat humming to herself and enjoying her ice cream. Although she knew she only had to wait for her humming to either get on Eliza's nerves or coax her into saying something. Starfire hummed louder and took fewer licks of her ice cream so as not to interrupt the rhythm. Finally Eliza sighed and sat back against the bench. "I should've run away when I had the chance." Starfire gazed down at her with a questioning look.

"Eliza, is there something you are not telling us?" The young girl in Raven's body looked up at Starfire. "Something you wish to us?"

"No, no nothing." Starfire could tell she lying but chose for the time being not to press the matter further.

--------

From a short distance away a pair of eyes observed the three of them through a pair of binoculars. The binoculars retracted back into Gizmo's backpack.

"Cram it; those two kids are inside two of the Titans?"

"What do we do?" grunted Mammoth. Gizmo considered the situation. Starfire was the only other Titan around them, and they were not bound to be able to use Raven or Cyborg's abilities easily. Gizmo smirked an evil one and motioned forward.

"We take em' anyway. Come on!"

--------

Alex begged his sister to play with him for a while, thus even in her troubled state Eliza gave in. Starfire took this opportunity and signaled Robin on her communicator.

"_What's going on Star?_"

"They seem to be fine for the moment. Eliza is undoubtedly harboring some sort of secret, but for now she refuses to discuss it."

"_Keep it at but be careful, the last thing we need is for them to go on a rampage or something._"

"Understood," replied Starfire.

BOOOM!!

"Huh?" Starfire's attention was grabbed by a loud bang close by. Within seconds people were running away in a panic scooping up their children as they went. Starfire vaguely heard Robin say something before closing her comm. link and rising into the air. She hovered toward the area from where she heard the sound. At once she was met with four members of the Hive Five advancing on Eliza and Alex. She gasped but promptly sent a few starbolts at their enemy's feet. They stopped in their advance as Starfire landed in front of the two children defensively.

"You will stay away from them!"

"And what are you gonna do about it?" sneered Gizmo. Starfire then realized she'd only counted four of them. Where was the last one? A black shroud suddenly encased her and she sank beneath the ground.

"Starfire!" Shouted Eliza. The alien rose back from the earth, unconscious and lying at Kyd Wykkyd's feet. On instinct alone Alex swung out his arm and in so doing produced a quick burst of sonic energy. Eliza raised her hands trying to make a show of what she might be able to do. Gizmo, Mammoth, Seamore, and Private Hive hesitated. Seamore's eye zoomed in on her and noticed a bead of sweat running down her head.

"It's all a bluff guys, we can take em!" Gizmo cackled manically and zoomed around to Alex's back. He did what was necessary to immobilize him then sent an electric current through Eliza.

"AH!" She hit the ground and blurrily made out Starfire's sleeping form before surrendering to it herself.

* * *

THE HIVE……………

Starfire lay blacked out and with her mouth ajar. A faint groan escaped her lips from the effort of moving her head about. She sat up and was quick to realize that she was within a holding cell. She stood up, approached the bars, and eyes them suspiciously. With a steady hand she slowly inched her index finger toward the lock. But her suspicions were confirmed when her hand recoiled from the electrified bars.

"Do be careful," said Brother Blood. He entered followed by two Hive soldiers. "There are several thousand volts running through those bars, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Where are they?!" demanded Starfire.

"Oh they're just fine, but it's them you should be concerned about." He stepped up to the bars. "It's you my dear, because I've been aching for a new student for a long time." Starfire backed away. The cell door opened allowing the guards to enter. "A radioactive isotope was placed just under your skin; you'll find your powers very much useless." It was all Starfire could do to struggle against the grip of the soldiers pulling her out.

"Let go of me please!" Blood smiled and followed them as they went.

"Oh how I do admire your politeness. Certainly it is behavior befitting a princess." He mocked her all the way to a room that looked much if not the same as the laboratory they found Eliza and Alex in. Starfire saw them gagged and restrained.

"Friends!" But they were both powerless to help one another. They tied Starfire upright against the wall. Blood walked up to her with his sinister grin still shining. "You efforts to force me into your power will be for not, I will never betray my friends!" Blood placed a pad connected to a thin wire on one of Starfire's temples.

"Not yet." Brother Blood brought the red glow to his eyes and began focusing his thoughts on the alien girl. Starfire shut her eyes tight and began her trying quest of resistance. Eliza and Alex watched with growing anger as Starfire fought back against the Hive headmaster. Unbeknownst to even himself Alex, in his heightened stress, activated a certain part of Cyborg's inner workings.

* * *

TITANS TOWER………..

Robin sat on the couch rather stiffly. He looked up at the clock then gazed out at the darkening sky. He sat up forcing a sigh to escape him. Beast Boy sat at one of the computer terminals.

"That's it," said the boy wonder. "It's been three hours, we're gonna go look for them." Beast Boy glanced at the screen and thus stayed seated.

"I don't think we really have to."

"What?" asked Robin turning back irately. "Yes we do, they've been gone too long." Beast Boy shook his head dismissively.

"No dude, I meant we don't have to look for them. Check it out." He pointed at his screen to show Robin a pulsing dot on a map. "Its signal matches the emergency beacon Cyborg installed in himself a few days ago." Robin gazed down at the blinking dot then nodded with a growing smile. "It doesn't look too far away we could be there pretty soon if we left now."

"Atta boy Alex, lets go."

* * *

THE HIVE…………..

Starfire skidded against the floor as she was tossed back into her previous cell. Eliza and Alex were soon made to join her. Starfire roughly sat up against the wall. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Eliza trying to settle Alex down. Once he was, finally, Eliza crawled her way over to Starfire.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be," replied Starfire softly. She reached up to rub some fatigue out of her eyes. "Eliza, it is time for you to cease avoiding me….please tell me why the Brother Blood has gone to this extent to have you and your brother." Eliza paused but knew Starfire was right.

"My father was under a lot of pressure to finish his experiments, but he wasn't doing well. He never did well under pressure."

"What was he experimenting with?" Eliza tried to gather everything she needed for a good explanation.

"Do you know what the Cold War was?"

"Vaguely…" Starfire's grasp on Terran history was still in the making.

"Even though they had no way of knowing it would soon end they wanted an advantage over the Russians." She spoke through Raven's voice slowly and quietly, the way a young child would while trying to explain something in great detail. "My father worked as fast as he could but was running out of time, so he asked me and Alex to help him." Starfire concentrated on her words. "He was trying to make me be able to use both sides of my brain." At this Starfire grew more interested, not even Tamaranians came close to being able to do that. "Mom didn't know what was going because Dad swore me to secrecy and he was sure she wouldn't take anything Alex said seriously."

"What happened?"

"It worked," Eliza said simply. "For a while I could do amazing things; I could read entire books in minuets, move things with my mind, I could even hear the thoughts of others."

"But," prompted Starfire. Eliza hung her head, a morose feeling tugged at her eyes.

"But then the pains came, my head began to hurt. A little at first, but then it get worse and worse. They tried everything to make it go away but worked. Soon I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't hardly sit still it hurt so badly. Then Alex began to hurt too. Dad had us transferred from the hospital to the lab because was afraid Mom was gong to start asking questions."

"That is why you did not want to go back to your bodies, because your minds were beginning to fail and you knew you would not survive for much longer." Eliza confirmed Starfire's summary with a nod.

"He prepared the tubes; he said he was going to put us in a deep dreamless sleep until he could find a way to help us. Poor Alex hurt so badly he couldn't stand still so Dad had to give him a medicine to make him sleep before putting him in his tube." Starfire began to wonder. 'That is probably why Alex too longer to awaken then Eliza'. "He told me not to be scared, that if anything went wrong something he called a 'failsafe' would keep us alive." More and more it became clear to Starfire, Cyborg and Raven were just the victims of this failsafe. "I stepped inside and made myself ignore the pain for just a little while longer. The next thing I knew Beast Boy was standing over me."

"And this is the reason the Brother Blood has taken you."

"What he doesn't know though is that now I've left my old brain behind. I can't do anything now that I could then."

"But he will not stop until he has what he wants," said Starfire. It was clear Brother Blood would not be happy once he eventually found out that Eliza and Alex were no longer superhumans.

"I don't want to be here."

"Neither do I," replied Starfire. Eliza shook her head.

"No! I mean I don't want to be in this time. I want to go home!" But even as she said so Eliza knew that was impossible. "I never wanted this, I never wanted to be super smart or-or powerful. I just wanted to stay with them." Her voice was now a teary sob.

"Them?" And Starfire saw something rare, tears moving down Raven's face.

"Mom and Dad!" Starfire placed an arm around her shoulder and Eliza reflexively sank down to Starfire's lap. Her steady sobs became muffled and Starfire suddenly considered anything troubles of her own insignificant. She felt Eliza grip the fabric of her clothes the way a scared child clings to her parent.

"Be at ease," cooed Starfire. She gently rubbed her back. "I am here." Without warning Starfire felt her body double over as Alex brought Cyborg's weight upon her in a hug. "Oomph!" Starfire uttered a short gasp at the surprise. But luckily her natural strength kept her upright. The moment was brought to screeching halt as Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd came in and pulled Starfire up by each arm. Eliza and Alex quickly looked at each other then at the two Hive students.

"Wait! What are you going to do to Starfire!"

"Quiet and sit back down!" Barked Mammoth. Alex, growling somewhat, rose up from behind Eliza.

"Leab Starfyer alone!" His rage produced two rockets from each of Cyborg's shoulders. Starfire ducked with a high pitched squeak but the two villains weren't that quick. The mini rockets blew up at their feet sending them flying into the electrified bars. Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd sank to floor with their hand standing firmly on end. Starfire looked back at Alex excitedly.

"I am in your debt friend." He smiled humbly. At that moment they heard a distant but definite explosion. Their eyes instinctively flew upwards then back down to one another. "Come, we should leave now." As they ran out of the open cell Starfire held back Eliza. "Eliza, could you remove the node under my skin."

"Y-You..what?"

"I am certain it is just below my elbow, concentrate on it and think about moving it. You have done this before yes?"

"Not like this."

"I trust you," assured Starfire. Eliza wanted to argue about it but another set of explosions forced her into action. She brought Raven's signature glow to her eyes and after waving her hand past Starfire's forearm forced the node to phase through Starfire. The alien girl winced slightly but that was the end of it. "Wonderful, I thank you. We must go." They ran through the halls knocking away any Hive soldiers that foolishly chose to stand in their way. They rounded a corner and jumped as they ran into Robin and Beast Boy. Beast Boy reverted back from a gorilla.

"There you guys are!"

"Robin."

"Come on, we've got them distracted but it won't last long." Robin led the way out with Beast Boy making sure everyone got out by taking up the rear.

* * *

LATER AT TITANS TOWER……………..

Raven and Cyborg lay side by side in sickbay with the failsafe device between them. It gave off a steady hum ever since the Titans activated it. Once it was finished the hum died away and it switched off. Raven came to with a groan and slowly reached up to her head.

"Ooyyy, what a headache."

"How do we know that's Raven?" asked Robin quietly. Beast Boy thought for a moment then walked to her bedside.

"Rise-n-shine beautiful." Raven looked up at him with a tired gaze.

"Do you **want **me to hurt you?" He looked back at Starfire and Robin.

"That's Raven." Soon Cyborg was sitting up over the edge of his bed. "Take it easy Cy, you've been renting out your head don't you know."

"Yeah I know," grunted Cyborg. They looked surprised.

"You guys remember everything?"

"Pretty much," said Raven slowly getting to her feet. "Where's Eliza? Is she okay?" Beast Boy took a completely clear cube out of the device and handed it to her.

"Here she is." Raven and Cyborg gawked at it.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Cyborg in disbelief. "She's really in there?"

"Her and Alex," said Robin. "We still don't know how their father was able to come across the technology he needed to do something like this. He could have acquired it through extraterrestrial means or…" His voice trailed off as the answer truly was an unknown.

"What will happen to them?" asked Raven.

"There was an automobile accident on Interstate 30," said Starfire. "The parents did not survive but their children did to some extent. The trauma caused a complete cessation of their brain activity, they live now only on life support."

"So they're gonna download Eliza and Alex into those two kid's bodies?" asked Cyborg.

"That's the plan," said Beast Boy. "As long as nothing goes wrong our two kids should go back to growin' up." Raven and Cyborg returned their gaze to the clear cube. "You guys okay?" The two paused but assured Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy that they were.

"Yeah we're good." With assured nods Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy walked out of sickbay. Raven set the data cube aside. "By the way Raven." She stopped as she was walking out herself. "You make a pretty good big sister." She grinned back at him.

"Considering it wasn't even me, I'll take that as a compliment." Cyborg chuckled to himself and was last to leave sickbay. He whistled as he made his way to his room but it died instantly and his mouth fell open when he entered. Organized and clean were the last words that could describe it. Everything was positively torn asunder. "Aww Man! Who trashed my room?" His mouth sank into an aggravated frown as it came back to him. "Oh yeah."

**The End**

* * *

Well alright! Finally I updated this long un-updated piece of TT season! Damn that's a mouthful. Alright, next up is the season finale. Hope you'll all stick around for it. Laters! 


	13. The Leader pt1

Here it comes to save the DAY! My season finale! I have to admit I'm amazed I was able to get this far. I seriously thought I wouldn't be able to come up with any more than halfway through. But ya just gotta keep at it and it'll all work out. Even if the update takes two weeks to come out. (Shrugs) We're only human. Enjoy!

Now all those loyal reviewers need some thanks; **Samanthe2121, Teen Freak, Maiden Samurai, Gaurdian of Azarath, Leah, 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSe-FiRe, Peninhand9, Titangirl797, TTHPFan, Realfanficts, Linzheart92, Skyler-A-Teloiv**

* * *

Robin stood ready in his battle stance, his instincts were screaming at him to be on constant vigilance. He slowly moved about the darkened room with his hands outstretched. His ears made up for the lack of clarity his eyes were bringing him. He twisted his head to one side when his ear caught the soft echo of someone moving about in the darkness. As swift as shadows move another pair of hands shot out of the darkness and tried to grab hold of him. Robin grabbed his assailant's wrist to force them away from his body. He knew his target was wide open for a strong kick but he, for some reason, held his foot at bay. Before he could second guess his decision to hesitate the attacker tore from his hold and retreated back into the darkness. Robin turned about in place. Behind him his staff, fully extended, became illuminated upon a wooden stand. The glare from the light caught Robin's attention. He quirked an eyebrow at the convenience of his staff being such a short distance away. Robin chose to brave it and took a step forward. He was able to advance a good distance toward his weapon until a green hue alerted him to something else. Robin jumped away just as half a dozen green balls of energy detonated at his feet. The former circus acrobat leapt about room and ran along the nearest wall all to come close to his displayed weapon. His hand was mere inches from it but a foot dropped out of nowhere and smashed the stand to pieces. The metal bar fell to the floor with a clatter. Robin moved his hands about to block the endless array of punches and kicks being thrown at him. His attacker's face was shielded by a black mask which was accompanied by a jumpsuit of the same color. The eye covers on the mask opened allowing the wearer to fire two steady streams of energy. Robin back flipped several times always avoiding the blasts by a hair. His hands landed on his staff which he pulled up with him. Upon coming out of his dodging Robin immediately began blocking a barrage of starbolts and eyebeams. As was expected the constant pounding cause his staff to break in two. He put some distance between them by sliding backwards. He raised his broken pieces to fend off the set of attacks but a loud buzzer interrupted them. The lights came back to life allowing them to see Cyborg up in an observation balcony. 

"Time." They heard his voice over the loudspeaker. Robin dropped his broken staff while Starfire pulled off her mask. Robin wiped some sweat off his face and looked up at Cyborg with a tired breath.

"Okay, how'd we do **this **time?" Cyborg shook his head.

"Zero hits to zero hits, you're both tied up again." A scoreboard above lit up but displayed no points for either one. Taking in tired pants Starfire placed her hands at her hips. Robin cocked his head toward the ceiling irritably.

"Are you serious?" Cyborg shrugged inexplicably.

"I'm sorry man; I don't know what to tell you." Robin took a few steps toward Starfire.

"Star I've told you, you shouldn't hold back; even if it is just training."

"And I...have told you...the very same thing," panted Starfire. She took in a deep breath. "But I am afraid you and Cyborg are wrong, I believe I was able to land one hit." Robin looked up at Cyborg. Again his voice was projected throughout the gymnasium.

"I'm watching the reply now Star; I really don't think you did." Starfire shrugged and walked over to a table with a few towels resting on it. Robin joined her just as she stepped behind a shroud to change back to her usual Titan uniform.

"Its not that I'm trying to hide it Star," said Robin. She peeked over the top edge of her cubical. "But I seriously don't remember you ever hitting me." Starfire touched back down to the floor.

"You may very well be correct Robin, however if I did hit you the way I think you did you should be noticing right about…..now." At her signal Robin felt his right leg go completely numb. He would have stumbled to the floor if he didn't have the table to cling to for support. Starfire stepped out of her cubical and saw Robin trying to hold himself upright. A small humble smile spread across her face.

"Okay…maybe you did," admitted Robin.

"Maybe?" They heard Cyborg's voice again. "Me thinks we better update this score. Looks like we have a winner!" Starfire giggled with jubilant triumph. With that the 0/0 changed to 0/1. "Nice one Star you got completely by surprise." Robin sent a shot glare up at him. "Sorry."

"Star you think you could…" He gestured to his leg.

"Hm? Oh yes of course." She let her fingers rest of his leg and began moving them to find the spot she'd probed. He looked away with an amount of unease as her fingers delicately trailed up and down his leg. She finally found the spot she was looking for and gave it a quick jab.

"Mm! Thank..ow…you Star." Robin rubbed the spot on his leg which he was now able to move.

"I welcome you." She watched him dry his neck with a towel, wondering if she could summon the necessary amount of courage. "Um…may I pose a question?" Robin looked at her incredulously.

"No Star! Of course not!" She moved back slightly. He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm kidding Star, of course you can ask a question." She glanced at the floor with a tiny smile. "Now what's on your mind?"

"If memory serves me correctly, and considering my history it is possible that it is not; but if I remember correctly just before the Etens attacked you and I were to embark on the catching of fish."

"Oh yeahhh," said Robin looking off into space. He smiled once again and took her hand into his. "We were rudely interrupted the last time weren't we?" She giggled. "Well don't worry; we'll make it out there someday." At the end of Robin's assurance they stood in a strangely contented silence. That rarely comfortable silence was cut by the sound of the loudspeaker.

"Um-echem!" They both began looking about in arbitrary directions. "Looks guys, sorry to bother you but Raven and Beast Boy said they need to see us pronto." Robin gestured toward the door as though politely saying 'ladies first'. Starfire went ahead of him slowly gliding off the floor as she went. As Robin found himself gazing after her he shook his head out of her spell. 'She does that on purpose'.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

The Leaner pt.1

WHILE ROBIN AND STAR WERE TRAINING………….

Beast Boy and Raven sat in the security room with only the sounds of silence going through the air. Beast Boy rested his chin on his hand as he stared at an ever-changing screen.

"Hey Raven, wanna look at my screen of nothing?"

"Oh no thank you Beast Boy, **my **screen of nothing is much more interesting." The two had been assigned the laborious task of going through old surveillance footage for anything unusual. Beast Boy lowered his head with an aggravated groan.

"For crying out loud why are we doing this? Why?"

"To check for any unusual anomalies," recited Raven. "Look at it this way; because we have to do this Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire are gonna have to do everything else for the next two weeks." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Sweeet."

"Not that you've actually done your share of dishes anyway."

"Whoa back the dishes trolley up for a second; I've only been avoiding the dishes because of that one weird horoscope-"

"Shut up," said Raven completely ignoring him. Her full attention was on a certain monitor.

"What?" Raven played the image over again just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Get Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg up here. Now." Beast Boy hopped over to the wall comm. to signal Cyborg of Raven's still unexplained find. A few minuets passed by, during which time Raven attempted to prove herself wrong. Finally she came to the only grim conclusion that was possible. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg filled in after awhile.

"What's going on?" asked Robin. Raven's powers swiveled her around in her chair.

"Well, Beast Boy and I were just going through the days and days of surveillance footage."

"Yes," added Beast Boy. "You don't know what you've been missing," he said with mock enthusiasm. Robin and Cyborg lanced at one another.

"Did you call us here to gripe?" Raven faced the screens again.

"This is a playback of the day Slade had his drone steal Malchior's book." They watched themselves chase the single drone down the hall and even when it was searching through Raven's room.

"This is old news Raven," said Cyborg immaterially. "What are we supposed to be seeing?" Raven shifted the screen to another view.

"This is at the exact same time, only in subbasement 2." They gazed steadily at the playback of the empty room, subsequently beginning to wonder if Raven had had enough sleep the previous night. Then their mouths parted as the drone entered and made is way to sealed container.

"Wwwait a second how did he get in there?" Beast Boy's question was obviously the one each of them were about to ask themselves. Raven split the screen in half to show the drone in the lab and being chased by the Titans.

"During the time we were trying to stop him, there's no way he could've searched my room and that research lab in the time that he did," said Raven. Starfire nodded comprehensibly.

"It is therefore logical to assume this drone of Slade's has either mastered the ability to be in two places at once…or-"

"-Or Slade sent two drones," said Robin finishing Starfire's thought. He swiftly turned out of the security room, his cape swishing behind him. They eyed him curiously and it was long before at least one deiced to follow him out.

--------

In the common room Robin paced back and forth completely wrapped up in a pensive state of solitude. Cyborg clicked away at a computer trying to find out what was taken.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming." Robin came out of his walk and fell down on the couch. "I **should have **seen this coming."

"It is no fault of yours Robin," assured Starfire taking a seat beside him. Raven and Beast Boy both offered a speech similar to Starfire's. Robin however just shook his head.

"It makes perfect sense though; he sends one drone to steal Raven's book. Why? To distract us. We concentrate on that one while the other is free to walk in and out no problem. He probably never intended for the other Raven to tell him anything, the fact that Starfire might know something about the chakra as an Eese was just one giant coincidence." He sighed deeply; his reality was that he never thought he would ever finally come out on top when dealing with Slade. "Like I said, I should have seen this coming." Starfire stared at him despondently. She wished to help but there seemed to be little she could do right now. Cyborg on the other hand finally cornered his quarry. His face fell and he turned to his friends just after softly muttering;

"Just what I was afraid of. Yo guys!" They crowded around him. "Slade's flunky managed to make off with an experimental metallic chromium core prototype." They regarded him strangely.

"That's extremely unstable," stated Robin emphatically.

"Not to mention a mouthful," said Beast Boy quickly. Raven smacked him off the arm. He rubbed the fleeting bump and posed a question. "Isn't that the type of thing that powers one of those crouton detonators?"

"Yes," said Cyborg emotionlessly. "A chronoton detonator." Beast Boy sweat dropped and folded his arms. "The detonator he used all those years ago may have been a fake but the core wasn't, I've been keeping it for further study."

"What could does he want with it now?" asked Raven.

Robin straightened up from the computer screen. "That doesn't matter; the only thing we need to focus on now is finding Slade and stopping him once and for all!" Beast Boy raised his hand. "Yesss?"

"Umm, that sounds like a great plan and all but our security cameras didn't happen to see what street those drones ran down did they?" Robin looked a little miffed.

"Beast Boy is correct though," agreed Starfire. "We do not where to start looking."

"Got it covered." Cyborg cracked his knuckles and a tiny satellite dish emerged from the robotic side of his head. I added a nanoscopic transponder to the outer casing. Slade shouldn't be able to pick up but it's in tune with my head so we're good to go." Robin nodded with finality.

"Good, then let's go."

* * *

HOURS LATER…………………. 

The Titans all followed Cyborg as he led them toward the signal of their missing property. After a long endeavor of combing the city the Titans stood outside the city reservoir. Robin peered through a pair of binoculars at the darkened complex.

"Are you sure its here?"

"Positive man, I mean I don't know any other way to-"

"Ahhh…ahhh….ACHOOO!" Starfire released a tremendous discharge that shook the countryside. She sniffled with a bit of mild congestion.

Raven handed Starfire a tissue. "Oookay, I'd say its been this way. Bless you." Starfire smiled sheepishly. Robin turned his attention back to the distant building. As he passed the zoom of his binoculars over each window he spotted a light moving inside. He found it again and followed it.

"Someone's in there, come on!"

--------

Inside the main control room a few security guards sat bound and gagged in a corner. Slade stood in the center patiently waiting for his drones to complete the device they were slaving over. It appeared to be a large gyroscope; the bulk of its power was being derived from the hydroelectric power of the reservoir's dam. The masked villain stood in both thought and anticipation; unfortunately Starfire's small outburst was enough to alert anyone nearby of their presence. Slade's thoughts became unidirectional when a drone produced the stolen core. The soulless robot placed it inside the inner casing for a much large device. As Slade expected they were soon joined by the five heroes via a hole blown through the door.

"Slade!" He kept his back to the Titans.

"Robin, you're just in time to wish me farewell and a safe journey." Robin's gritted teeth hardly emphasized the building rage better than his tight grip on his staff. He jumped forward and stood ready.

"The only journey you're taking is the one to prison!"

"There is a slight flaw to your plan though Robin, you have to catch me first."

"We have this conversation way too often Slade!" Slade's only eye closed with gleeful eagerness.

"Very soon Robin you and I will never even have had this conversation." Robin didn't bother to work out the meaning of what he said but decided to launch his team into an all out attack.

"TITANS GO!!" At once the Titans were met with a wall of drones that seemed to fly out of nowhere. Starfire dived down and sent her fist into the chest of the nearest drone. She came out of it in a spin then unleashed her eyebeams in an arc which in turn decapitated a dozen more. She flew up out of the way just as Cyborg, riding atop a green elephant, came storming through the crowd of Slade look-alikes. Cyborg fired off sonic blasts and rockets alike while Beast Boy trampled any that managed to doge Cyborg. Cyborg took one out above with a quick clean shot.

"BOOYAA! I am the marksman! Huh?" Two drones dropped down from the rafters and clothes lined Cyborg with a steel girder. "WwwaaAAAA!" He fell thirty feet until Raven swooped by to catch him out of the air. Her powers took command of the girder then turned it on its previous users.

"Star!" called Robin holding up his hand. Knowing the attack pattern well, Starfire flew by picking up Robin as she went. He directed her over the battleground toward Slade. Slade calmly walked up to the now completed device and began inputting a series of commands. Starfire looked down at her cargo just in time to see him pointing to the masked villain. The Tamaranian nodded and picked up the pace. Slade's eye moved sideways, the shifting air alerted him to an oncoming presence. Starfire back flipped in the air and upon righting herself used the momentum to send Robin flying at his nemesis. Much to Robin's later dismay Slade spun around with god-like speed and punched him out of the air. The boy wonder came to a dead halt fell to the ground like a rock.

"Robin!" Starfire reeled back her fist but Slade kicked up Robin's fallen staff and intercepted Starfire as she came in. She hit the ground almost exactly beside Robin. Slade initialized the final sequence of commands and the gyroscope's rings began to spin about in a dizzying pattern. The Titans soon noticed all of the drones suddenly becoming inoperative. At once tiny burst of electricity began discharging in random spots throughout the control room. Robin helped Starfire to her feet and they hobbled over to Cyborg.

"What's going on!" Robin shouted over the numerous pops and bangs. Cyborg made a quick scan of the device; the rings were now nothing but a blur.

"He's creating a temporal vortex!" They all looked away from a sudden right flash of light. When they were able to look upon Slade again he was standing before rippling field of energy.

"Farewell Robin, we will not see each other again very soon." The Titans could only stare in awe as Slade sent them one last smug look and stepped through the vortex. As soon as he was gone the portal flickered a few times then shrank to nothingness. The burst of electricity died away and the vortex left behind the smoking and melted remains of its creator. The device was completely totaled. Robin got to his feet and slowly walked up to where not seconds ago their worst enemy stood talking to them. Slade was gone, all that remained were the disabled drones lying about and the wrecked technology left behind. Robin clenched his fists into tight balls.

Starfire timidly approached him from behind. "Robin?" He turned on his heel and looked furiously toward the ground. Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy solemnly watched him march away without a word.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER………………... 

There was little the Titans could do at this point, thus Cyborg sat on the couch going over the scans he took just before Slade disappeared. Raven kept to herself by shielding her face with a book. Starfire took up her share of dishes duty and Beast Boy kindly agreed to help by watching and pointing out spots she missed. Robin sat by himself at the kitchen table. He never seemed to be good enough. No matter what he did to prepare or how well eh trained, Robin always seemed to fall short of actually putting Slade behind bars. The boy wonder sat with a brooding expression. He vaguely became aware of a voice uttering his name. He didn't acknowledge it until a soft hand tugged at his shoulder.

"Robin…Robin?" He looked up at Starfire so swiftly she jumped. He looked away and shook his head.

"Sorry Star, what is it?"

"Cyborg believes he has discovered something." Robin nodded and walked with Starfire to couch where the other three had already gathered. "Please continue friend." Cyborg nodded.

"I went over it a few times just to be sure but I'm positive now, Slade took the chromium core in order to power the time travel device."

"So it was time travel," confirmed Raven. "Where'd-err-When did he go?" Cyborg raised his eyebrows doubtfully.

"Beats me, there's no way to tell where he hopped off in the timeline. But!" He added checking with data from his arm one more time. "But, based on the core's power capabilities I'd say he only had enough power to as far as thirty years forward or backward."

"I'm glad we know that," said Beast Boy. "But what are we supposed to do now?" They all looked down at the floor despondently. Robin all the while had already been looking in said direction but was doing so pensively.

"We follow him." Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven all gazed at him as though he'd sprouted another head. Raven came over, sat down next to him, and cleared her throat.

"Wwwhat?" Robin could tell his suggestion needed explaining.

"We have a time machine; we can follow Slade into the future or the past and hopefully stop him before he causes irreparable damage to the timeline." Starfire scratched her head with a quizzical frown.

"I was not aware we possessed such technology."

"Yeah Rob where is this so called 'Time Machine'?" asked Cyborg making quotes with his fingers.

"Its downstairs in the exact same subbasement that Slade's drone broke into." It took a moment for Cyborg to do a mental inventory of everything that was on that floor. Finally he came to what Robin was talking about and began chuckling skeptically.

"O-ho-Okay, now I know yer not talking about that contraption Chang slapped together."

"The one that got us stuck in that time loop?" asked Raven with nostalgic rue. She shifted her eyes between Starfire and Beast Boy.

"That would be the one," said Cyborg still staring at Robin incredulously. Robin stayed silent and Cyborg knew he was serious. "Come on man, it doesn't work. Star and BB proved it doesn't work."

"It wasn't our fault," muttered Beast Boy as he and Starfire shifted uncomfortably.

"It didn't work because it was damaged," argued Robin. He stood up into Cyborg's face. "Fix it." With that Robin walked out of the common room. Cyborg sat staring after him then put on a mock smile.

"Okay! I'll get right on it!" He sent a thumbs up toward the door then let his face fall into a frown. He stood up and began walking away while grumbling, "Crazy, obsessed, hair gelled big idiot."

"Yup, name-calling definitely gets the job down," deadpanned Raven. Cyborg threw his arms up.

"Well what am I supposed to do?! Wave my magic wand and make the stupid thing work right?! Tsk! The guy's nuts." Starfire heard Beast Boy agreeing with their armor plated friend then turned her troubled face toward the door Robin exited out of.

* * *

Robin sat down sweeping pieces of drywall off his hand, the hole left in the wall beside his desk still crumbled somewhat. He felt the weight of his thoughts pulling his head downward. He propped his forehead on his hand which sat on the armrest. Too much pacing, too much brooding, and too much worrying always tired him out easily. His door chime woke him with a start. 

"Its locked," he called to the person standing outside. "Beside I don't really want to talk to anyone right now, thank you." Seconds his door opened and Starfire stepped inside anyway. He stared up at her strangely.

"Then perhaps you should not have given me your access code," she said with a smile. Robin cocked his head toward the ceiling.

"I know, what was I thinking?" Starfire pushed aside some dirty clothes with her foot and sat down on his bed. "I wasn't joking though Star, I really don't want to talk right now."

"Regardless, I believe you should." Robin slapped his hands to his face. He wiped them downward with a low groan.

"Starrr…" She patted the space beside her.

"Sit, and talk with me." Robin got up and sauntered over to his own bed as though he were being forcibly bulled by a heavy chain. Starfire silently giggled with amusement. "I hope you are not blaming yourself for Slade's escape Robin."

"Well let's face it Star, he wouldn't have been able to escape to another time period if I'd seen this whole thing coming. His diversion caught me completely off guard. I think we can go ahead and safely say it was my fault." Starfire folded her hands in her lap.

"I was under the impression that the central point of a successful diversion…is that you do not see it coming." Robin looked straight ahead as Starfire's made absolute perfect sense to him. He had to admit defeat and smile. Starfire's face broke into a wide grin at see this and leant against him. "You cannot hide it, you are smiling!"

"Shut up," giggled Robin. He nudged her away playfully. She nudged back although in her mirth Starfire pushed a little too hard and Robin flipped back over the bed. She gasped and crawled over to the other side.

"Robin! OH Robin are you okay?" He pulled his head out from under the bed and blew some loose hair out of his face.

"Alright I get it, you win." Her worry dissolved into laughter again which Robin soon joined in. Robin's comm. link over on his nightstand began beeping. He retrieved it and still in mid laugh flipped it open. "Yeah? What is it?" Cyborg looked at him strangely then got to it.

"Get yourselves down to the garage; I think I've got something you're gonna like." Robin and Starfire exchanged curious glances.

"What is it?" Cyborg shrugged with a smirk.

"Oh nothing, I just magic wand." Robin quirked an eyebrow.

--------

Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy gathered in the subterranean garage which housed the T-Ship and T-Sub. Cyborg emerged from the T-Ship looking very smug.

"So Cyborg, you mentioned something about a magic wand…thing?"

"Okay just sit back and wait for it. Yall are gonna love this."

"You can't just tell us these things because…" asked Raven with her monotone. But Cyborg was in too much of an ecstasy to pay attention to her. He tapped various keys on his arm computer and held up an index finger.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes! Just get on with it!" Raven's impatience was beginning to lose containment. Cyborg's face spread into a wide beam and he tapped his arm one last time. They heard a charge building up from the T-Ship. Then a clear rippling field discharged from the nose cone and flowed freely around the ship. The Titans staggered a bit as they to were caught in the field. It subsided as quickly as it had come.

"What-was-that?" asked a winded Beast Boy. Cyborg clicked his arm computer off.

"My Titan buddies, we traveled one hour into the future." Robin stood taken aback. He glanced at the clock on the wall then at the time on his comm. link. His hand held device was indeed an hour behind the wall clock. The four of them gawked stupidly at Cyborg. He held up his hands and looked downward with a humble smile. "I know what yall are thinking, how did I do it?"

"Now that you mention it I'd really like to know how we went from 'it doesn't work' to 'you're all gonna love this'," said Robin with his arms folded. Cyborg looked only mildly put off.

"Well you were right Rob, the only reason Chang's design fowled up was because it was damaged. But even if it wasn't it still wouldn't have worked. Why? Not enough juice. So! I carefully disconnected the temporal motivator from the device's containment chamber and installed it as a subordinate system of the T-Ship's hyperdrive." A bit of a silence filled the room. Beast Boy nodded and spoke for everyone.

"Sweet, that was a waste of a perfectly good explanation." Cyborg sent Beast Boy straight face then looked to Robin. The Titan leader looked over the T-Ship, an approving as well hopeful smile painting across his face.

* * *

Not long after Cyborg's demonstration the T-Ship flew steadily in orbit over the planet Earth. Robin clicked a series of switches and performed numerous system checks. He pressed his headset to his ear. 

"Everyone ready?"

"Umm…not entirely," replied Starfire's voice. "Could you tell me again how we are to proceed?" He grinned as Cyborg sighed.

"Okay, one more time. I tied the little time travel component into our hyperdrive. So when Robin kicks the ship into hyperspace I'll tell you when and you switch on the time device and the hyperdrive will cause us to time warp."

"Oh. Okay!"

"You know it just occurred to me," began Raven. "Even if this works we still don't know where in the past or the future Slade went." Robin apparently already had that part worked out.

"Cyborg said Slade wouldn't have been able to travel father than thirty years in either direction," he said. "We'll go that far forward then work out way down." Raven rolled her eyes silently saying 'Yay, this will be sooooo much fun'. "Cyborg, are almost ready?"

"Just a second, I'm calculating the correlation between the time device and the amount of time we need to spend in hyperspace." Beast Boy leant his back.

"Well could you hurry it up?" Cyborg looked over at his pod.

"I'm sorry for takin' so long being a perfectionist Beast Boy; we're only opening an unstable rift in the space time continuum." Beast Boy filed his nailed nonchalantly.

"I know, you're **sooo** overdoing it."

"Could you both please shut up," asked Raven's voice.

"Alright we're all set," reported Cyborg. "We can't pinpoint an exact date to emerge in but to jump ahead thirty give or take we need to be in hyperspace for about forty-three seconds."

"Got it," replied Robin. "Everybody hang on." Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy secured their secondary seatbelts with complaint. Robin steered the ship away from Earth and began flying onward. "Engaging hyperdrive…………now!" The bluish-purple window opened ahead of them then closed after the T-Ship entered it. Robin looked around at the flowing wormhole around them. "Cyborg?"

"Wait a second." A screen before Cyborg displayed the time device's state of readiness. Once it became fully charged he looked over at Starfire. "Go ahead Star." She nodded. She initiated the simple procedure of turning the device on.

"Time device is now active-UGH!" She wasn't the only to be taken by surprise. Nearly cutting her report entirely the ship doubled in speed and the world around them became a distorted blur. Starfire held up her hand and gazed wondrously at the lengthy blur it had become. "Is this normal?!" Even her voice echoed.

"Yes perfectly normal!" Called Cyborg. Raven eyed him oddly.

"How much longer?!" asked Robin. He gripped the throttled tightly as a jolt shook the ship from side to side. "Because these tremors don't feel too good."

"Fifteen seconds," responded Cyborg's echoing voice. Another violent jolt shook the ship. Starfire and Beast Boy moved about in their pods, Starfire did so wit such momentum that her head hit the glass. She winced and threw a hand to the throbbing spot.

"Oww!" Robin glanced back at her but it was fleeting as he had to keep his attention forward. He put forth his best effort to keep the ship stable but it was quickly becoming too difficult. Finally Cyborg gave him the go ahead.

"Okay take us out!" Starfire disengaged the time device just as Robin took the ship out of hyperspace. They exited the window past a familiar looking planet with a series of rings going around it. Beast Boy moved his eyes about, curiously seeking an explanation.

"Did we make it?" Cyborg read the display in front of him. Cyborg confirmed it then beat his fists together.

"WOOO! Eighty eight miles an hourrrr!"

"How did I know you were going to say that," grumbled Raven.

"Aw Yay! Elapsed time confirms it; we're twenty-nine and three months into the future. Guys we just cruised through freakin' time!" Robin let his head rest back.

"Yeah, but we're not the first." He looked over at Starfire who smiled and giggled humbly. "Okay, let's rest up a minuet. Then we need to head back to earth. So everyone just breath for a minuet." A breath they did. Time travel, T-Ship style, seemed to be the ultimate form of jet lag.

* * *

ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER…………….. 

Despite its tiring journey across time, the T-Ship managed to bring them back to Earth without too much difficulty. Robin scanned the surface for anything that might be dangerous on their approach.

"Ground looks clear, let's set her down in the forest. The last thing we want is to draw attention." Robin piloted their space craft past Earth's atmosphere and slowly guided down to the ground. Cyborg powered down the thrusters one at a time and jumped down from his pod. The other four quickly followed suit. Starfire rubbed her arms from the chilly air. Cyborg locked it up then ran one last diagnostic.

"Oookay; life support is fine, navigation fine, weapons fine, most importantly hyperdrive is-uh oh." They al l did double takes to one another before focusing on Cyborg. Robin walked up to him with crossed arms.

"Cyborg we're in a different time period, 'uh-oh' is not a good phrase to hear." Cyborg clicked off his arm computer.

"I'm sorry guys, but I think I may have overestimated how many trips we could take." Raven lowered her hood.

"By how much?" He gulped before continuing.

"Well apparently…..we only have enough power for one more time jump."

"WWWHAT!" He was nearly blown back by the outburst in unison.

"After that the hyperdrive will be shot and we'll be stranded in whatever time we end up in."

"You're telling us this now?!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Yo! Only just found out **NOW**!" He roared back protruding his arm toward Beast Boy. They edged closer with red-eyed stares. Starfire floated down between them.

"Please, we are here to engage our enemy in battle not each other."

"Starfire's right, let's worry about this later." The changeling and the half robot gruffly stepped away from each other. Robin walked back under the T-Ship's hull and began rummaging around in the cargo hold. "Here put these on." He threw a bundle of civilian clothes at their feet. "Chances are things aren't the same as when we left, we're going to need to blend in." With that they grabbed a few articles of clothing from the pile and separated to find a private spot. When they regrouped they would never have looked like a team of super heroes. Robin dressed himself in a black sweater and jeans. Starfire came out with white jeans and a windbreaker. A red scarf also hung loosely around her neck. Raven wore black turtle neck with a navy blue jacket that went to her knees. Cyborg and Beast Boy had to make use of the holographic disguise via a ring on each hand. Beast Boy's new look was that of a normal teenage boy with dark hair. Cyborg took on the appearance that he had during his infiltration of the hive. Robin looked on at his teammates with pride, his smiled faded though when something occurred to him. Starfire noticed his troubled face.

"Robin, what is it?" He sighed and chuckled.

"There's just one thing left." Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all stared at him. They knew what was coming, what had to be done. Very slowly and hesitantly he reached up to his face and peeled his mask away. Up until now his face had been shielded from the entire world, even his friends. Robin raised his head back up and showed the other Titans his bright blue eyes. He didn't wait for them to voice their astonishment at seeing his actual face for the first time.

Robin, with his friends behind him, turned toward Jump City. It was strange; something about it gave off an ominous and eerie feel. As if their every move was being watched by the hundreds of buildings.

--------

The overall atmosphere of the city and the people had changed entirely. Especially at night, crowds were gathered around flaming pits in order to keep warm. Very few small buildings look like they had power. More curiously were the hovering drones that would routinely fly by. The five undercover heroes made their way to a less packed fire pit and stood amongst the people. They of course were regarded as newcomers and thus they felt the eyes of onlookers piercing into them. Starfire drifted closer to Robin to relieve the unease she was getting from being constantly watched.

"Whereabouts are you from?" A man, probably in his fifties, broke the silence.

"We used to live here," replied Robin. He cast a look on either side of him. "What happened around here? Why does this place look like a third world country?" The man snickered at his question.

"What giant rock have you been living under all this time?"

"A big one," said Raven emotionlessly. "Can you fill us in now?" He regarded them suspiciously. With a mocking 'tsk' he shook his head and began walking away. Starfire however wouldn't let him go so easily. She stepped in his path.

"What d'ya want sweet cheeks?"

"Why do you allow yourselves to live in such filth? Do you not have the capacity to better your lives?" He began moving away from her with a nervous expression. "You would do well to speak up among your people and begin a movement back to civilized living." He let out a frightened whimper and began sprinting in the opposite direction. "Wait!" Starfire called after him but he was soon gone. Confused she turned back to her friends. "Have I offended him in some way?"

"He wasn't afraid you Starfire, he was afraid of what you were saying." They all looked at Raven as she spoke while looking at something on a nearby wall. They approached behind her.

"But why? Why did he fear my words?" Raven ran her finger along the words of a poster plastered on the wall.

"Because they're illegal." Before them was a poster of laws that forbade any kind of public meeting, gathering, or organizing of any kind. It seemed to be laid out in the form of the Ten Commandments. One of which was that to speak against 'The Leader' meant a punishment of mortal proportions.

"The leader?" repeated Robin with perplexity. "Who's that?" Beast Boy glanced off to one side and for the first time noticed a very tall structure.

"I'll give you three guess, but you're only gonna need one." They all looked in the general direction and there, towering above all, was a statue of none other than the masked villain himself.

"Slade," muttered Robin barely audibly. "He must've done it the past. He went back and somehow conquered the world, changed history."

"But if that is true why do we as Titans still exist?" asked Starfire. "Should our own futures not be altered as well?"

"Our own trip through the timeline probably protected us from the changes Slade made," theorized Cyborg. "The only way to know for sure where we are is to get to the tower, if it's still standing."

"Then that's the plan," said Robin. "Let's go." They turned to walk down the street but stopped dead at the sight of two hover drones blocking their path. They raised their weapons. People nearby ran away at the sight of the drones.

"_Your behavior has been deemed hazardous; you are now enemies of the state. Surrender yourselves this instant._" Robin however had other plans. From the pocket of his sweater he drew three smoke bombs and threw them at the ground. The drones sucked up the smoke but when it was clear the Titans were gone. Down a long alley they ran. Beast Boy braved a look over his shoulder and just as he feared saw they were being pursued.

"Ahhh! Dudes we're being tailed!"

"Split up!" Ordered Robin. Upon coming to the first junction the Titans did just that. Robin rounded a corner but it wasn't long before Beast Boy popped out of nowhere and actually bumped into him as they went. "Beast Boy, I said split up!" Shouted Robin as they ran on and on.

"Are you kidding I'm going with you!" Robin became aware of something following them. He spun around and in mid-spin threw a single disk forward. The flying projectile hit the drone and the robot fell to the ground completely frozen. "See! That's why I'm going with you-OMP!" Beast Boy was hoisted into the air by another drone.

"Beast BOY!-HEY!" Yet another drone took hold of Robin's ankle and lifted him upside down. The robot then began shaking Robin up and down, making every single gadget and gizmo fall to the ground. It soon stopped though Robin ended up seeing stars.

-----

Not far away Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon about trying to take out the four drones hot on his tail. He long disengaged his holographic form to better do battle with their pursuers. With a frustrated growl he leapt into the air and punched a large hole into one. He rode it into another passing by and jumped off to ground. With a triumphant smile he brushed his hands clean.

"Who's your daddy?!" But a shrill scream brought him out of his victory dance. "Starfire!?" As the scream had indicated Starfire was having a difficult time warding off the pack of drones seeking to subdue her. She hurled starbolt after starbolt but not matter what she did she couldn't concentrate on the same drone twice. Abandoning the offensive Starfire twisted around and began flying away. One awaiting drone reached out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her back to ground. She dug her fingers into the street itself in a desperate attempt to get free. Looking ahead she saw her struggle was being watched by a group of people. Starfire sent them a pleading look.

"Help me please!" They looked at each other unsurely then began walking away into the darkness. Starfire couldn't believe what she was seeing. "PLEASE! HELP ME!" The drone sent an electric shock through her making her grip on the road loosen. The red haired Tamaranian lay motionless in the drone's arms.

"YO! C-3PO!" It turned to see Cyborg charging up the alley, shoulder rockets at the ready. He ran closer and closer to the drone holding Starfire but another suddenly dropped down between them and punched Cyborg out of his sprint.

* * *

When the Titans were brought together again they were being led up a familiar looking hill. Raven solemnly marched in front of the drone that managed to capture her. They were stopped just at the top of the hill and the Titans found themselves standing before their very own home. She caught sight of the others as she walked up the hill toward them. Cyborg gave her a head nod. 

"So, what's up?" She shrugged.

"Nothing, you?" He smiled and shrugged back somewhat under the threat of the drone's weapon. Robin on the other hand concentrated more on where they had been taken.

"The Tower?" pondered Robin. "They brought us here?" He felt himself being shoved forward. Beast Boy walked alongside Raven.

"So uhh, how'd they get you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," mumbled the pale Titan. Beast Boy nodded agreeably. Starfire limped somewhat, the shock she received earlier kept up a throbbing pain in her leg. The drones led and pushed them on through the building which they lived in every day. As Robin looked around however he noticed many things were different. The walls which held some vibrant colors were instead replaced by the black and gold of their enemy. Various weapons were displayed along the walls along with what appeared to be trophies from other victories unknown to the Titans. At long last they found themselves in the all too familiar looking common room. The half circle couch was gone, to be replaced by a single chair sitting atop a circular platform. Beast Boy looked around at the menacing aura their home had taken on.

"No place like home." The drones stopped pushing them and to their astonishment removed their bindings. All, except Cyborg, rubbed their wrists of the stress from the cuffs. They slowly walked past the single chair and up to the large window. Overlooking the city from this view told them everything they needed to know. Their city ceased to be their city long ago, now it was all but conquered. More than likely Jump City was not the only province to feel this sort of wrath. Robin looked out over the city then down at the floor.

"What is this place?"

"I like to call it my throne room, Robin." The five heroes turned in place and there standing before them was Slade. One very noticeable difference about him were the dozens of black shards expertly cut and fixed to parts of his battle suit. Raven's mouth parted and she eased beside their leader.

"Robin," she whispered. "He's wearing it." Robin ran his eyes all over Slade's suit of armor. "He's wearing the Chakra." Robin's mouth pursed together. Slade crossed his arms and let the room fill with a steady series of maniacal laughter.

**To Be Continued………….**

* * *

Well, not as much interaction with the future civilians as I was hoping for. But I think its starting off pretty well. What do you think? Okay now I have a question. Which season so far do you like better? Just out of curiosity. I probably should have waited until the middle of season 8 to ask this but I…didn't. So what do you think? Which is better? 


	14. The Leader pt2

Okay, here is part twoooooo of our season finale. Yes I know I'm getting lax about updating but I've had finals to deal with and we all know how time consuming school can get. Think they know everything, hmp! Anywho, I am hopeful this second part is to your liking. Enjoy! **Guardian of Azarath, Peninhand9, Titangirl797, Maiden Samurai, Realfanficts, Linzheart92, Samanthe2121, TTHPFan.** Thanks for the reviews guys.

* * *

At long last they found themselves in the all too familiar looking common room. The half circle couch was gone, to be replaced by a single chair sitting atop a circular platform. Beast Boy looked around at the menacing aura their home had taken on.

"No place like home." The drones stopped pushing them and to their astonishment removed their bindings. All, except Cyborg, rubbed their wrists of the stress from the cuffs. They slowly walked past the single chair and up to the large window. Overlooking the city from this view told them everything they needed to know. Their city ceased to be their city long ago, now it was all but conquered. More than likely Jump City was not the only province to feel this sort of wrath. Robin looked out over the city then down at the floor.

"What is this place?"

"I like to call it my throne room, Robin." The five heroes turned in place and there standing before them was Slade. One very noticeable different about him were the dozens of black shards expertly cut and fixed to parts of his battle suit. Raven's mouth parted and eased beside their leader.

"Robin," she whispered. "He's wearing it." Robin ran his eyes all over Slade's suit of armor. "He's wearing the Chakra." Robin's mouth pursed together. Slade crossed his arms and let the room fill with a steady series of maniacal laughter.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

The Leader pt.2

Starfire strayed behind Robin. He waved away the guards that stood at the ready, implying that he needed no help to deal with the five heroes. Cyborg glanced fretfully between Robin and Slade.

"W-Who?" asked the boy wonder. Another sinister chuckle filled the room.

"Oh Robin, did you seriously believe I wouldn't recognize you without that trademark cover of yours?"

"What've you done Slade?"

"Thirty years changes more than people Robin, you'll find things are not quite as you left them."

"Dude my room so better not look like this!" Exclaimed Beast Boy. Slade naturally ignored the innocuous comment. He smugly turned his back to them. Before the Titans could react to Slade's change in composure four drones dropped down behind each of them. With bindings unique to each hero the other Titans found themselves captives.

"Took you Titans long enough." Robin sent his arch nemesis a look of pure loathing before his friends were led away. Robin began to follow them. "Not you Robin." He froze. "You stay right where you are." Starfire craned her neck to look back at him as she was taken from their presence. He did his best to keep her frightened look from getting worse. "It must seem like it was yesterday for you, seeing me just vanish right in front of you."

"Not quite yesterday," replied Robin. Slade turned to face him. "How'd you do it? How did you get the Chakra?"

"All in good time Robin. We just met again after thirty years; don't you think you and I should just talk for a while?"

"I have nothing to say to you Slade!" Spat Robin. "We came here to stop you and that's just what we're going to do." Slade let out a sinister chuckle.

"Still the same Robin, with or without the mask you haven't changed a bit. You and your friends have been here all of ten minuets and you jump to conclusions. What really makes my world so horrible?" A disbelieving snicker escaped Robin.

"A-Are you serious? You really don't think that's terrible out there?" he asked pointing toward the dark and depressed city. Slade walked up beside him and stared out the window.

"Don't be fooled by a few disappointments like Jump City, it merely saw most of the fighting. I daresay much of the world under my control is thriving in a most prosperous and orderly manner." Robin crossed his arms and glanced at him.

"Sure, a prosperous world with no free speech, freedom of religion, definitely no right to bear arms, and I'll just assume free thought itself has gone out the window."

"Democracy is not the guiding light of the world you've been indoctrinated to believe it is Robin. Plato realized this when democracy first took roots in his society. Because of it chaos grew and grew, until someone with the strength and will to govern them all brought order where once was pandemonium." Robin refused to believe that anything Slade did was for the greater good in any way. Slade's visible eye moved down to look at him. "It doesn't have to be miserable for you and your friends Robin." The boy wonder tried to ignore him. "I can make your lives here very comfortable."

"I can't wait to hear this."

"All I ask in exchange is your obedience and unfaltering loyalty."

"We tried that once, "said Robin now looking up at him. "It didn't work out so well did it?" Said Robin in a mocking tone. "And I actually came that close to finally seeing your ugly face that day." Slade's eye narrowed.

"I need no apprentice when I know everlasting longevity will be mine. As I said I can make things easy for you; however that means I can also do the complete opposite; and they can get much worse." Robin stepped away from him and raised his fists.

"I'll take the risk."

"Do you really intend to fight me as I am now?"

"I don't care what new upgrade you think you've gotten, you probably wouldn't know the first thing about the Chakra." Slade beckoned all the guards to leave the room.

"You are correct Robin, when I first found my stepping stone to glorious domination I had almost no idea what I was dealing with." Robin extended his staff to its ready position. His eyes narrowed in wonder as a black glow came to Slade's hands. "But I've had sixty years to figure it out!" Robin saw with horror the weapons lined along the walls became encased in a dark energy similar to Raven's. The next thing Robin knew he was having to leap, jump, and dodge about for his life. As one sharp object after another came pelting his way, Robin felt his balance beginning to weaken. He zipped around in a U-turn as a hail of throwing stars impacted the ground on which he used to stand. IN a dead sprint he ran right up to Slade in an effort to guide the flying objects back at their controller. It would turn out to be a much more difficult task at laying a hit on Slade than Robin first suspected. Not only did he stop Robin in his dead run, but he saved himself from the weapons following the boy wonder with time to spare. Robin pushed against the mental energy holding him place. Slade returned all the loose weaponry to their places on display. "As you can plainly see Robin, defeating me will not be so easy."

"That power doesn't belong to you!"

"Spare me your sanctimonious rhetoric; they abandoned it when they abandoned Earth. And now look at them, all wiped out by Trigon. And me, a former slave of the demon himself; how much more fitting could it be that I take this power for my own?"

"You've really lost it Slade." Slade released him from the mental bond.

"Mmmm, perhaps…..but I like to weight insanity and ingenious with success. And for someone who has lost so much, you never seem to loose that dull witted perseverance." Robin frowned.

"What're you talking about?" His question went unanswered. For soon after he asked it two drones stepped up behind him and took him by each arm. As they took him out of the overlord's presence he shouted back. "This isn't over!"

"Robin, it has been over for you for a very long time."

* * *

Starfire sat staring off into space. She seated herself on the very edge of their cell where dividing them was nothing but a frame of white lights. She slow stuck her finger out over the barrier and received a painful jolt from the invisible force field. Raven, who propped her head on her arm, sighed heavily.

"Didn't we just establish how impermeable the force field is?"

"It does not hurt to keep trying," replied Starfire rubbing her index finger. Cyborg walked over and took her shoulder.

"In this case, yeah I'm afraid it does hurt to keep trying. Come on." She followed Cyborg back to the bunks lining the wall, on one of which she sat cross-legged down upon. "What's keeping him so long?"

"They're probably dukin' it out," said Beast Boy lying flat on his back. "I'll put thirty on Robin and seventy on Slade." They gawked at him peevishly. "But only because Slade went and made himself all powerful and what not."

"He isn't all-powerful," corrected Raven.

"Yet he has conquered much," said Starfire. She fiddled with her hands nervously. "Ohhh, I wish Robin were here."

"Don't worry…he'll be here soon enough," said Cyborg. His words were hardly comforting, nor were they meant to be. He merely voiced his thoughts about how Slade must be treating their leader. As per Cyborg's predictions a few minuets later the two drones dragged Robin by each of his arms. They all stood upright at the sight of him. The drones deactivated the force field just long enough to shove Robin inside.

"Robin!" Exclaimed Starfire. She ran into his embrace.

"I'm okay," he whispered. Despite his assurance Starfire surreptitiously checked for any wounds while he was still close enough. Satisfied that she found none she released him. They sat down beside one another on the nearest cot.

"So," prompted Cyborg. "How bad is it?"

"Bad," replied Robin with a quick series of nods. "He's basically got the same powers you do Raven; I couldn't get closer than five feet to him." Robin hung his head in shameful failure. "Look for what it's worth guys, I'm sorry for dragging you all into this."

"But Robin you should not feel shame," said Starfire.

Cyborg added to her statement. "Yeah forget about it man. We goofed up and went to the wrong time period; all we can do now is figure out how to deal with Slade in this time."

"But that's the thing Cyborg," said Robin sitting up straight to look at him. "He's had all this time to master how the Chakra works, he really has become nearly all-powerful." Raven nearly pulled her hair out.

"For-the-last-time! He is not all powerful!" They all gaped at her in slightly shock. She calmed herself with a deep breath. "Look, the Azarathians decided to name the stone 'The Chakra' as a way to strengthen the focal point on which they drew their powers and mental discipline. Chakras are actually special points within the body, form them anyone can draw forth an amount of mental energy."

"So you mean that I tried hard enough I could have powers like you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Not exactly, my powers are unique because an inter-dimensional demon happened to be my father. The Azarathians didn't have powers like mine, but were more like modern day Buddhists; minus the obvious differences. They believed heavily on a road to enlightenment through a life of meditation, morality, and understanding. The Chakra stone was created and fused with a collected of psychic energy, now **that** does contain a power boarding on my own. But all that still doesn't make Slade invincible."

"Could you explain this further?" inquired a curious Starfire.

"Okaaay," replied Raven. Her eyes fell on Beast Boy. "Beast Boy lie down." His mouth broke into a crooked smile.

"Raven, you mean right here in front of everyone. I don't think this is a good time."

"Shut up, and lie down!" She stated imperiously. He put up his hands dismissively.

"Shutting up……lying down." He lay flat on his back and Raven beckoned the others to gather around. She used the changeling as a visual aid in her explanation.

"Okay, there are several chakras located throughout various parts of the body. Most of the time they're located near vital organs."

"Most of the time?" asked Robin. She shrugged.

"There are some oddballs here and there, like me, anyway…….from these points any one person can tap into them and draw out a certain level of mental energy. The Chakra stone that Slade has divvied up all over himself must be amplifying the effects ten or possibly even a hundred fold."

"Then he is not without a weakness," suggested Starfire.

"Like I said," began Raven. "Not invincible."

"Can I get up now?" asked an impatient Beast Boy. They broke apart their huddle around him. "So does all this mean we have a plan on how to get super sized Slade tiny again?" Robin stood up with a shaking head.

"No, it just means we know more about how it all works."

"Basically," agreed Raven. Robin shifted about the twelve-by-twelve cell.

"Cyborg, did you guys already look for ways out of here?" He nodded with somber frown.

"Top to bottom, Slade spared no expense making sure this thing was fool proof."

"Doesn't explain how Beast Boy got in here," deadpanned Raven.

"Yeah it-Wait a second!"

"That light overhead disables everyone's powers right?" asked Robin ignoring Beast Boy's effrontery.

"That wasn't very nice," the changeling mumbled quietly. Cyborg stood beside Robin as they considered every possible way they could escape, and how each one was shot down by Slade's over-the-top security measures.

"Yup: a fluctuating frequency emitter, guards in every corridor, and I'm betting there isn't a room without a motion sensor. Slade sure put together a solid fortress of doom." He then noticed Robin was no longer standing beside him. He saw him instead under one of the cots. Starfire shrugged as she knew just as little as Cyborg. "What're you doing?"

"Slade may have redesigned the tower into a chamber of horrors but it's still our tower, and I know there is something here he missed."

"Dude I'm not so sure Slade misses anything." They heard Robin curse with frustration. He got up out from under the thin bed and let out a ragged sigh.

"Well you were right about that, he didn't miss it."

"What were you looking for?" asked Raven.

"A circuit breaker, the last time Cyborg briefed me on the upgrades he showed me a low level circuit breaker right about were that cot is. I was hoping it was small enough that Slade would ignore it."

Starfire glanced back down at the spot. "He did not?" Robin shook his head.

"No." With a deep and sorrowful sigh he plopped down on the cot he'd previously been under. "Like I said guys, I'm sorry about all this." This was difficult indeed, once in a certain mood it took him a while, even with Starfire's company, to work out of it. Cyborg rubbed the top of his head and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. The static-like noise the force field being deactivated got their attention. Raven glanced upward and noticed that as the force field deactivated so did the light overhead. The drones walked in, each carrying the specific bindings for each Titan. Without thinking about it Raven grabbed the nearest hand she could find and sank beneath the floor. As her powers carried her away she vaguely heard gasps of surprise and shock. Once she was gone, and they saw that Beast Boy was no longer present as well the others attempted to use their own powers. However by the time the thought occurred to them the force field was back up as was the light.

Cyborg let his head fall disdainfully. "Well, at least Rae and BB have a chance to think of something."

"Yeah," said Robin. Three drones remained with them inside and under the cover of the light applied the bindings to Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

--------

Along the shore of jump city a black sphere of energy emerged from underground. It dissipated to reveal its controller, Raven, and its only other passenger, Beast Boy. Raven shifted her feet around with aggravation and found a bench to sit on.

"You okay?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, are you?" she asked back while taking off her shoes and letting sand drain out.

"A-Okay." He shot a look back at the dark fortress that used to be their home. "What're we gonna do now?" She finished emptying her other shoe and slipped it back on.

"Good question, it's not like we can go around and raise a mob to storm the tower. Everyone's too afraid of being disappeared by Slade's secret police. And for some reason I doubt we'll be able to find any of our allies in this time." Beast Boy looked back toward the ground.

"What about us?" Raven shrugged.

"The two of us would have a hard time dealing with a whole army all at once." Beast Boy shook his dismissively.

"No I mean the 'us' in this time, shouldn't our future selves be somewhere around here?" For a moment Raven sat in disagreement. Then, as she thought about it further her head gradually raised itself.

"That's a good idea," she said with disbelief. Beast Boy gawked at her.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, it…really is." Beast Boy suddenly brought a small pad and a pencil. She frowned in confusion. "What're you doing?"

"Making a note, this is huge. _December 6, 2006; Raven said I had a good idea_." She looked away with an eye roll. He read aloud as he wrote. "Little did she know this was just the first of many awesome ideas to co-HEY!"

"Give me that!" She snatched it away from him and sent it into the ocean. Beast Boy stared out at the ocean with an irked look but then allowed his face to curve into a smile.

"Oh I get it, you gotta destroy the evidence right? Can't let everyone know that you actually have respect for me."

"Oh come on Beast Boy that's ridiculous, I have an equal amount of respect for everyone."

"No no, the truth shines through. You have more than respect for me, you like me because you just admitted that I'm not a knuckle head twenty-four seven." She stood up and began walking away. He watched her go with slight confusion. "What? I love you too. Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER…………………..

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were stopped once again in the common room, although now it was as Slade called it, his throne room. He stood by the window observing the vastness of the ocean and the city.

"I never quite admired how much of a great view this actually is." He turned to face them. "You and your friends picked a nice spot to live Robin." The boy wonder glared back at him. Slade walked away from the window and sat down in the chair where the sofa used to be. "Raven and Beast Boy made quite the great escape didn't they?" Cyborg smirked.

"Yeah it must really be a pain in the butt."

"I know they are still somewhere in the city, your illusions of family are far too great to just abandon one another. So where are they?"

"What makes you think we'd know," asked Robin with as little respect as possible.

"Because that's just the way your mind works Robin, you and I alike if you recall. And I always have a back up plan, is not logical to assume that you would have the same?" Robin didn't answer. "Don't tell me Raven acted entirely on impulse, and know has left the three of you high and dry."

"Raven and Beast Boy will return! And you will be defeated!" Proclaimed a passionate Starfire. Slade noticed Robin eyeing her sideways with an admiring glance. With a snap of his fingers he summoned a drone carrying metal circle. The Titans eyed it strangely.

"This would signify your last chance to painlessly tell me everything you know." Their eyes left the ring and fell back on Slade. His smugness could easily be seen through his mask. The trio of heroes remained dead silent; Slade closed his eye in excitement. "Very well." He raised his hand and Starfire found herself encased in dark energy.

"Starfire!" Slade brought her closer to him until she was standing directly to his side. At this the drone unlocked the ring and placed it around her neck like a collar. Starfire then felt a strange sensation flow through her, like a vibrating pulse. To everyone's surprise the drone unlocked her bindings. Starfire moved to raise her hands and begin a large starbolt barrage………but didn't. Her arms remained stationary at her sides.

"What have you done to me?!" She demanded. Slade took her hand and placed it over a series of controls on his armrest. With a malicious look back at Robin he readied the function he wanted her to perform and gave the order.

"Press it." Starfire's hand disobeyed her and pressed the control to send a terrible electric shock through Robin. He screamed out in pain as did Starfire.

"NO!" Cyborg shouted. "WHY YOU-" He began to run forward but a prompt from Slade made Starfire deliver unto him the same jolt.

"STOP THIS!" She cried.

"Urge them to tell me what I wish to know and you will hurt them no more." Starfire's angry eyes rounded on him.

"I have no desire to hurt them; you are forcing me to do this!"

"And that my dear, is your torture. Again!" Starfire shut her eyes so should would only have to hear their cries and screams. Twice more Slade forced Starfire to cause Robin in particular a substantial amount of pain. "You see Robin, this is what happens to ungrateful apprentices who fail to count their blessings. Sooner or later I will have what I want."

--------

Starfire and Robin were taken back to their cell after Slade decided that he wasn't going to learn much from them any time soon. Anguish mixed with anger wasn't a good formula for interrogation. He instead decided to try to gain access to Cyborg's memory banks. Robin was weak after Slade learned nothing from him. His head lay comfortably on Starfire's lap; the metal collar was still clasped around her neck. He stirred awake and attempted to sit up.

"No, lie still." He smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Now that's the second time I've heard you say that while coming to." Starfire smiled also as she remembered. He sat up none the less; Starfire bit her lip as she was afraid of what the stress might do to him. "I tell you Star, it sure was different not having you around the tower."

"You are referring to the time I spent as an Eese?"

"Yeah, if you were like Loki and you could just pop in anytime….why didn't you come visit us?" Starfire inched closer to him.

"As you may recall, Loki does not observe many of the rules set down by Odin. I was forbidden to come in contact or interfere with the rest of you. But Robin, I did come to visit you." He looked up at her strangely. "Well, you could not see me any of those times but I was there. However, we did speak at least once." Robin looked away with a head shake.

"Naaa, I think I'd remember talking to you. I mean there was this one dream that I-" He stopped himself in mid speech and returned his gaze to her. She sat smiling and with sparkling eyes. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

"You only needed to believe it was for so long," replied Starfire edging closer still. Robin closed his eyes trying to recall the events of that night.

"Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy brought me back from a battle. I was hurt…..Steamroller." Details of that day gradually returned to him until he found the ones he'd been searching for.

_Robin lay in his bed feeling like his entire body weighted over three hundred pounds. Raven passed her glowing hands up and down his person, she concentrated most of her efforts on his left leg. When she finally stopped she stood up and leaned over him._

_"Okay, your leg should be fine by….day after tomorrow. But until then no fighting, no excess walking, no exercise, basically no nothing until I say its okay." Robin rolled his eyes._

_"Yes Mom."_

_"That's 'yes doctor' to you," said Raven with a smirk. "I'm serious though, don't stress it. Otherwise the pain will just get worse and it'll take twice as long for you to heal up."_

_"I get it Raven, thank you. Good night."_

_"Good night. If you need anything, you know who holler at." He nodded and she turned off the light as she walked out. Robin's attempts to fall asleep seemed in vain. The throbbing pain in his leg kept bringing him out of slumber. Just when he thought he might call Raven back with some painkillers he felt the pain in his leg positively melting away. He peeked open and eye and found Starfire sitting off the edge of his bed; her hand gently moving up and down his injured leg._

_"Starfire?"_

_"Hello Robin." Her voice carried with it a soft echo, making her angelic features shine out all the more. She glanced down at the spot she'd been rubbing. "Feel better?" He gazed at her stupidly and nodded. "I am glad."_

_"Well Star, you're a sight for sore eyes." She smiled a toothy smile. "I mean really **really** sore eyes….I think I could use a Motrin." She continued to look down at him with a never ending smile. "So, how're things in Valhalla? They treat'n you okay?"_

_"Indeed they are."_

_"That's good," replied Robin. "Otherwise I'd have to go up there and straighten them out." She giggled merrily. "You gonna stick around for a while?"_

_"I would love to Robin, but I cannot. I must take my leave very soon."_

_"You sure, you couldn't stay for dinner or anything?" She slowly shook her head. "So you came just to make my leg better then you're on your way?" She bent down closer to him._

_"I have also come to tell you something, I have noticed how depressed you have all become. And so I have come to ask all of you not to grieve for me. I will return."_

_"But when Star? None of it just seems right without you." Starfire wanted to tell him tomorrow, or next week, or any fixed date. The problem was that even she had no idea when she would finally come back to live with them. As she was without the ability to answer his question she laid a hand on his head._

_"You should rest now Robin." He shrugged with a smile._

_"Sorry, I can't seem to fall asleep." She smiled a bit mischievously._

_"I can assist you." She ran her fingers over his face. "Now sleep Robin, and grieve for me no more." At Starfire's suggestion an irresistible wave of fatigue washed over him. She made another pass with her hand when she took it away his eyes were closed and he was sound asleep. "Oh Robin, I miss you….all of you." She bent forward and placed a feathery kiss on his cheek. Without rising her form faded from his side._

* * *

ELSEWHERE IN THE CITY……………

Raven and Beast Boy were careful not call attention to themselves while trying to carry out their plan. They waited for a patrol of hovering drones to pass by before stepping out on the roof of an old bank. Beast Boy took out his communicator and held it up.

"No, still not picking up any other signals."

"If we had Cyborg this could go a lot easier," muttered Raven. "It is after all bit of a long shot that we'd still have the same communicators this far into the future."

"Never hurts to try though right?" asked Beast Boy impatiently.

"I guess not." More thoughts occurred to Raven as their plan began to take shape, or fall apart. "Even if we do make contact with one or more of us, we still need to find a way to get our three comrades out of Slade's tower of terror." Beast Boy brought the communicator back down and closed it with a snap.

"Then we should do that first, you said yourself that this would be easier if Cy was here."

"Oookay, so Kimo Sabi how do we spring Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg from that?" She pointed off to the side and Beast Boy found himself staring at ominous and most likely impenetrable fortress that used to be their home. Beast Boy darted his eyes back and forth between Raven and the tower. He then threw his hands up and sat down on the roof.

"I don't know Raven, sorry I brought it up." Her face fell when she realized how inconsiderate she'd been.

"No, I'm sorry. It's hard for me to take some things you say seriously sometimes." Beast Boy looked up at her. "I mean you do horse around quite a bit." A grin spread across his face and he nodded.

"And don't you forget it." He trained his eyes back to the tower then found himself lowering them to the water around it. "We could tunnel under them," he said in a suggestive manner. Raven frowned in confusion.

"We could what?"

"I know it's a long shot but..." He beckoned her to stand next to him so he could properly demonstrate. "If we could use the launch tube underwater as an entry point we could very well take them by surprise."

"But if Slade could plan ahead with a small circuit don't you think he'll have that hanger guarded?" Beast Boy nodded and held up a finger.

"Yes but robots think one dimensionally you could say, if they sense trouble somewhere else chances are they'll leave their posts. We just have to create some sort of distraction and the way should be clear." Raven placed her hands at her hips and nodded impressively.

"That….just might work." He gave her a light slap on the back.

"Ha! Dude I am so on a roll today!"

"Don't do that again."

"Sorry."

"THAT'S THEM!" They turned around in bewilderment. There stood the man they met before when they first entered the city. He pointed Raven and Beast Boy out to two drones following behind him. "They're the ones prowling around." The drones shoved past him.

"Tattle tale," grunted Beast Boy. He morphed into a spider monkey and clung to the face of one of the drones. He jumped away just as the other moved to punch him off, he instead punched a hole in the other drone's face. Raven did away with the remaining one by slicing it down the middle with a quick swipe of her powers. When they looked back toward the man he was already making a beeline down the stairs. Behind them several hover drones had gathered. "Now what?"  
"We make a stand," replied Raven. They both put up their hands defensively. Beside her she saw Beast Boy become a gorilla out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes glowed brightly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A short shockwave issued from her hand. "That should keep them from signaling Slade. The rest is up to us." She and Beast Boy rose off the ground, the changeling suspended on a black platform. Raven then flew up to the seven drones bearing down on them. Beast Boy leapt off his platform and landed on a drone passing by. With a quick thrust of his hand he punched through the top of it and pulled back out a cluster of vital electronics. He jumped away from it as it fell and hopped onto another. Using his momentum he tilted it to one side to avoid the laser fire from another drone closing in fast. He reached forward and as they passed caught the drone by its bulky arm and with a great heave threw it off to the side.

Raven's powers caught the drone as it went and threw it even further. She levitated a piece of earth in front of her and the charging drone coming after her slammed head on into it. She flew up behind Beast Boy and pulled him down with her. When they resurfaced it was behind the ever decreasing contingent of drones. Beast Boy charged out of Raven's shroud with all the force his rhino form could grant him. Raven watched him tear apart the drones unlucky enough to be in his path, but she ended up watching him too long. A metal tendril from a drone behind her grabbed her ankle and began pulling her back.

"No! Let me GO!" More metallic tentacles shoot out of nowhere and grasp her other ankle and wrists. "Not this time," she muttered under her breath. Her hand wound around and grabbed hold of the tentacle holding her wrist. Form her hand a stream of energy surged forth. Upon reaching the end of the line Raven mentally broke apart the drone piece by piece and it fell to the ground in a heap. She formed a flat stream from her hand like a sword and cut the remaining restraints from around her ankles and wrists. Amongst the sounds of battle behind her Raven glided down to the drone she'd picked apart and found a set of explosive charges within its reservoir. Raven jumped with a startle when the head of a regular guard drone fell down beside her. Beast Boy promptly jumped and kicked it away as he went.

"Am I good or what?"

"You're certainly you," replied Raven, her powers gathered more of the explosives. She then showed what she had to Beast Boy. "Will this make a big enough distraction?"

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER…………..

Once again Starfire was at Slade's side, helpless to stop herself from carrying out Slade's commands. By now both Robin and Cyborg had a series of burnt marks about their skin, or in Robin's case his clothing.

"I understand your desire to protect your friends Robin, but this simply isn't worth it." Starfire shot a cold look at the masked villain.

"You cannot mock them for their fortitude; you are nothing but a coward too afraid to face them. That is why you are forcing me to do these things!" Slade looked at her pensively for a moment.

"Silly child, I don't fear anyone. But that's still not the reason why you are doing me these favors." He rose from his chair. "I'm just looking for some entertainment. Robin held his bruised arm and looked fearfully up at the red head. "That said, attack them now!" Starfire's powers came to life and though she screamed at them to halt they carried her forward nonetheless. With a yelp Robin jumped aside just as Starfire's fist knocked a sizable hole in the wall.

"Robin! Cyborg! You must run!"

"No way Star," called Cyborg heroically. "Don't worry we'll figure something out." Starfire saw her hands beginning to glow.

"Please friends, figure something quick!" Slade could barely contain his delight at the resulting scene. Every time he heard Robin scream her name in the past. Every time he caught her or saved from some danger, he knew more and more what Robin's true weakness was. Robin and Cyborg darted between each other like two racecars. A series of green balls of energy impacted the ground near them. The boy wonder and his metal companion couldn't bring themselves to fire back at the poor girl and chose instead to keep moving and dodging. The green glare from the fight reflected off the villains shining mask.

"Quit toying with them Starfire, destroy them!" Slade's clarification reduced her options to zero and against her will her powers bombarded them relentlessly. Twice Robin caught himself reaching for a disk or a bird-a-rang and twice he forced himself to leave them be. Slade had obviously left his weapons on him in the hope that Starfire would force him to fight back. "You can only dodge the bullet for so long Robin." Starfire took hold of a heavy statue and raised it above her head. They both gaped at her with a mixture of vigilance and fear. With a battle hardened growl Starfire heaved the statue forward. It ricocheted off various objects throwing debris every which way. Cyborg rolled out the statue's path and just narrowly missed being hit dead on by a larger starbolt. He took back his bearings and readied his sonic cannon.

"Sorry Star, we have to do something." Starfire paused at Cyborg's careful aim.

"NO!" Robin kicked his arm upward sending the powerful blast toward the ceiling. Cyborg stared upward blankly and became buried beneath the collapsing rubble. "Cyborg! ACK!" A single starbolt zapped him in his side making him fly hard against the wall. Slade watched with a steady and cold laugh.

--------

Outside the tower Raven kept a careful watch on the guards to ensure she wasn't discovered. A green humming bird flew down beside her then turned back into the familiar form of Beast Boy.

"Are we ready?" He nodded.

"Yeah, we're all set." He pulled a remote that he'd configured to a detonator. "Let's just hope they're not anywhere near the spot when this thing goes."

--------

Robin sat himself upright but as he did found himself staring up the arm of alien with tears in her eyes. Slade walked through the absolute mess that common room had become.

"Excellent work Starfire, now finish him." Slade knew she wouldn't just act immediately. The technology wasn't perfect and did allow for some control of the body here and there. Thus he needed to push her in the right direction.

"Starfire….don't."

"FINISH HIM!" She looked away from his face.

"Robin……forgive me." Robin vision had been taken up solely by the green glow of Starfire's hand. His whole world then became a quick burst of energy and the feeling of falling.

--------

"Robin!" Gasped Raven.

"What is it?" She grabbed his arm

"Something's happened; we have to get in there now!" Beast Boy nodded hastily and fumbled with the remote. As soon as he had it in had again he paused.

"Okay, here we go." He flicked open the open the casing and moved his finger over the switch.

**To Be Continued……………..**

* * *

Yes! Yes the next part is in the next season. Oh man I've been waiting a long time to finally write this! Those of you who are overly (and you know who you are), please refrain from attacking me personally. Remember I can't update if I'm dead. It's a simple law of physics. I really hope everyone liked this, the continuation will be up soon….or at some point. XD 


End file.
